A life of ice
by Sere011
Summary: When the Cullen's move to Forks they find more then what they were bargined for, Emmett finds his love for two things, but what happens when the queen of klutzs is involved. EDxR, AxJ, CxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this is completely different but I was watching Cutting edge and I have the most amazing idea at the time so I thought hey why not.**

**Okay first Bella lives in the small town of Forks with her dad, Charlie her mom lives in Phoenix with her new husband, Phil. Bella is a figure skater trying to go pro at nationals. One thing she is a klutz's.**

**The Cullen's and Hales move to fork just recently, they needed the privacy. Okay so I'm messing up the pairings but, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Edward, Esme and Carlisle. **

**Okay it's their first day of school from being here for one week.**

v

(Em POV)

I was sat at the table with my family in the small crowded cafeteria, Man this was boring. For the many yeas we have been here I didn't think anything could compare to the slowness that was to day.

Edward was trying to block the mass of mental voices out, I did feel a bit sorry for him at times. Who knows what he has to listen to, especially with all the girls that look at him. But being what we are it's hardly his fault.

Yes what we are... we are vampires, monsters of the night as some put it. We didn't drink human blood, we didn't want to be true monsters, well the odd occasion where we had our little slip ups but nothing over that. It was hard to resist, very hard, next to impossible.

After years of patience we managed to fight the blood lust, the strong calling, we were able to attend school to perfect our restraint.

This was our fourth school in many years, I lost count ages ago. I get bored easily if you couldn't tell.

So any way we were sat at the table of our new school, no one was brave enough to talk to us, it was the usual, Edward was our look out with his gift, listening to people's thoughts to see of they knew about us, Alice was my sister, she was as important to us as Edward is, she could see the future. This was good because she would be able to tell if we were in danger, but when you you want to bet or challenger her to a game of any sort she would always win, like Edward no one really wanted to play against them.

It's fun telling them they can't use their powers, we all know they try but its something that can't stop... it was funny though. Jasper was the one who calmed down everything, he can manipulate emotions, although he only does it to calm people down and make them relaxed.

Rosalie was the only one with out a useful talent, well unless being vain was useful. We got along but not chummy. I didn't fall in love with her when I first met her and she was kind of pissed at me, I think... I liked a woman with a sense of humor not one who cares how they look all day and night, every day and night.

It was funny to annoy her, but Edward would always stop me before I could even try sometimes. That was so annoying, he never had fun. He would spend every minuet of the day with Rosalie and at night... well lets not go there, we may not be related but they are still family and it's not very nice to have to listen. Frigging rabbits is all I'll say.

"Oh there they are. Bella their the new one's." I heard an annoying voice say from across the cafeteria, it wasn't much fun having beyond good hearing when you have to listen to people like that.

Edward snorted and hid his face. "What's so funny?" I asked eying him, what had he heard?

"Girls minds aren't very interesting... except you my love." he said making all gooey eyes at Rose, gross.

I looked around the room trying to find who had spoken about us, just for something to do. Every so often I would meet a pair of eyes before they snapped away, they never were able to look at us for more then a few seconds, if that.

I was so happy, they were scared of us already, and it was what not even one day yet we were still odd at keeping that look of fear but yet not. I amazed myself. I was the biggest and the tallest of our little coven, little, did I say little, we were the biggest coven around, well nearly. The Volturi was the biggest, meanest and basically the rulers of the vampire world.

I looked around once more making a quick scan on the room and all the people in it. That's when my eyes met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were captivating, the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen.

Those eyes moved from mine and looked at the rest of my family. A slight blush fell on her cheeks dusting them with the most loveliest shade of pink. She looked away as if uninterested. I heard her the girl standing next to her.

"Oh my... have you seen the big one." she said looking right at me, I cringed away from the voice, just another peppy girl. Great, like the last few schools we went to, theses girls were self obsessed and always out to make them selves popular and not a miss fit. I thought that this being a small school and all that this kind of thing wouldn't happen.

I was wrong, I looked back to the table and sighed, this was going to get boring yet again. Trying to live a normal life when you were far from normal, it was enough to make anyone laugh

"Mike told me that the blond male, Jasper Hale and the small girl, Alice Cullen are going out, the same with the blond girl, Rosalie Hale and the God like Bronze haired one, Edward Cullen, pity really but then again the big ones not that bad to look at... actually he's pretty cute. He's called Emmett."

I looked up again to see the same pair of chocolate eyes, she looked bored with the conversation she was having with her friend but being polite to listen. She looked away blushing once more, she was a pretty thing, plane but with an unknown beauty.

"I don't get it." Edward muttered under his breath.

I looked at him like the rest of my family did, what was he on about this time?

"What?" we all asked.

"I can't hear her thought's." he said looking up and away from us.

"What?" said the rest of us, who? And how?

"The girl you were looking at, I can hear her friends non stop dribble about us but nothing from her." I looked up back to the girl, she was sat with a group of friends now, her face angled down and a soft pucker on her brow, she was obviously in thought, but how come Edward had said he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Was she a mute... no they still thought. A mental mute, is that even possible?

"No, every one thinks even a mute." Edward said answering my thought question.

After a while they seemed to let it slide, no one could work it out so why try to. We would ask Carlisle later, he would know. Alice looked at me, a small smile on her lips.

Edward hissed softly and I turned to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Stay away from her." he warned, I was confused.

"What I didn't think anything." I said, our little conversation was to low and fast for human ears, which was a good thing, if they heard us hissing then they would have thought something about us was different.

"Edward, he wont hurt her." Alice said looking at him, I hated these quiet conversations they had.

"Will you let us know or are you just going to chatter amongst yourselves?" I asked, it was about me, I wanted to know, I had a right to know.

"Edward, just because you can't hear what she's thinking..." Alice said carrying on as if she didn't hear me.

"She's not one of us, it's wrong Alice." he growled.

"Emmett, she's going to smell better to you then to any one, prepare your self, you have to sit next to her in biology, it's just for today remember so please don't hurt her." she said with out taking her eyes off Edward.

"What?" I asked completely confused now.

"You are going to be sitting next to her in your next lesson and she is going to smell really tempting to you... but please restrain yourself, she's going to be my friend, and I want to met her alive."

Is that what she saw, me killing that girl what was her name... Bella. So that's what Edward must be all upset about, well I will show them. She will be alive and healthy still by the end of the day.

I sat through the rest of lunch thinking about what Alice had said, what did she mean she was going to smell better to me then anyone. What exactly did she see? I didn't look up again, I didn't want to make Edward any madder then he was.

What was his problem, he had Rose, so why stop me from looking. Oh well he was controlling. I had told him many times, I hated not being honest, it was who I was.

My thoughts quickly turned to the Ice hockey try outs at the local skating rink after school, I knew it wouldn't be a big place, nothing in Forks was big.

I was going after school to try out for the team, I already knew I would get on, the size of me is one thing but I could skate better then any pro. Being a vampire came in handy I was good at all sport, I was in my human days... of what I can remember.

I loved Ice hockey and foot ball. I was brutal though, in my last high schools I had been the best player in every team, other teams feared me and tried to keep out my way. Even though I had to hold back a hell of a lot I was still stronger.

It was hard having to hold back that much, if anything I had to hold back on most of my 'human' strength just to fit in.

I thought back to all the times me and Jasper went at it, fighting was better them sport when my brothers would go for it, two against one was even better, I would still beat them, well I didn't usually when Edward was joining in but if you take his mind reading out of the equation I would win no questions asked.

The bell rang and I almost jumped, ha, I let my thoughts run away with me.

I made my way to the biology room with no problems we checked out the school last night, we wanted to blend in as much as we could so not to draw much attention, but with Alice shopping for the best, just in fashion cloths for us we had no chance, I swear the little pixie for a sister couldn't control herself when it came to shopping, that if it was a living, breathing person she wouldn't be able to restrain from drinking the blood.

Edward laughed and looked at me. She was my sister and I loved her but I was right. Edward nodded and walked off smiling with Rosalie. I walked into the biology room in time and made my way to the teacher.

He was a small fellow, no higher then my shoulder when he stood straight. His face dropped slightly when he looked at me. Yes I was extremely pale and beautiful, to human eyes, I was huge compared to most humans my age, supposedly age. My eyes were different all together, they were amber very different from human colors.

"Mr Cullen, Take a seat next to Miss Swan at the back there." he said tearing his eyes away from me. I wanted to laugh, no doubt what he was thinking, 'Was that kid on steroids.' Edward had told me what people were thinking on the first day of our first school, I was huge.

I turned to where he pointed at the back of the class, and there she was the brown eyed girl. Her long brown hair tumbling across her shoulders and down her back in soft waves, her pale skin shades more tanned then mine, was it the weather that had done this to her. I made my way to the empty seat next to her slowly tying to make my movements more human like.

She had her head down and head phones in, pulling them out she wound them around the small devise and shoved it in her pocket. That's when her scent hit me, it was the most mouthwatering taste ever, I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth, and stopped my breathing. My throat burned with the thirst of her blood. No wonder Alice was telling me to prepare.

I was not going to hurt this girl, Alice had warned me and I was very thankful she did. I would not hurt this girl. Holding my breath was easy but uncomfortable, every vampire didn't need to breathe but did out of habit,

She looked up as I pulled the stool out from under the table, her brown eyes caught mine and I was unable to turn away, her eyes didn't rank over my body as other females did when they saw me, she kept eye contact and I was lost in them.

"Hey." I managed to say taking my seat and still holding my breath. "I'm Emmett."

"Bella." she said with a polite small smile on her lips. I forced myself to look away, it was rude to stare, Wait I'm turning into Edward. I almost shuddered at the thought. Bella looked away and I was free from her eyes.

I needed to breath, wait scrap that no I didn't, I'm already dead... it was getting to be uncomfortable to breathe. I took a small mouth full of air, it wasn't as bad if I breathed through my mouth. My throat burned non the less, but I knew it was something I could get used to. I hoped.

"Bella," said the blond boy to my right, he looked at me in a weird way before looking at Bella. His hair was short and spiked up into small spikes, he did have that boy next door look but there was nothing there that would interest anyone. But then again I am still male and hey I don't swing that way, if you know what I mean. "Can I still catch a ride with you, after school."

"Yeah I said you could about sixty times today." Bella said, I noticed the annoyed tone she had used but the boy next to her didn't, he smiled and started a string of thanks. "Mike seriously shut up." I wanted to laugh, she was angry, I liked that, and yet it had no effect on the boy, he just smiled and looked away.

She was a small girl, at least a foot and a half smaller then me. She looked so frail and fragile sat there on a stool, more so then normal humans. There was something about the way she held herself that was different, she hunched her shoulders but her back was straight. Weird. She wasn't much of a beauty but a plane beauty, clear skin, no make up, again that was weird most girls her age wore makeup, her lips in a small full pout as she concentrated.

The teacher started the lesson and I was asleep, I had no idea what he was going on about and to be honest I didn't really care. When we were set to do work sheets I looked at it and almost swore. What the hell is this crap. Not one bit of the page made any sense, I was a vampire and yet I was scared by a piece of paper. Again I wanted to laugh.

"Do you want help?" came her voice.

"I have no idea what all this means." I said looking up at her, she smiled and pushed her already answered page to me.

"Well working out equations can be hard if you don't know what the numbers and symbols are, but there is an easy way around it." she pointed to the letters and numbers, "you see there are the same letters in each part of the problem." and once again I was lost in her voice and face... Focus. "so when yo use the same letters just add the numbers next to them and there's the answer."

"Right." I sighed not really getting it but hey who needs science when your a vampire with a hell load of money... I didn't.

"You still don't get it do you." she stated with a small smile, I looked around the room quickly, no wonder she was smiling only three others and herself had no trouble whilst the rest of the class was trailing behind completely confused like me.

"Nope not one bit, but it doesn't matter, I'm moving tomorrow any way." her smile faded. This made me happy she didn't want me to go, even though she hardly knew me. I had to take another breath if I was going to talk to her. Slowly seeping it thought my mouth I forced my body to freeze. Her scent hit me but again not as hard as it was the first time.

"Why?"

"They needed to sort out my timetable, I got held back a year in my last school so they don't know where to put me." I chuckled.

"Oh." she turned away. Why did I say that, now she probably thinks I'm an imbecile... wait what do I care.

"I'm more of a sport person then math and science." I tried to explain.

"oh." she said again looking up at me. That small smile back on, was she just being polite like she was to the rest of her friends or was it a real smile.

The teacher called for the classes attention, of course I made it look like I was listening to him but I was watching the girl, she was so interesting. Seeking a small sniff thought my nose, I gripped the under lip of the table hard, I felt it crunch under my hand and I know if I kept this up people will see and get suspicious.

I let go and made my self calm, Jasper would have been proud, I calmed myself with out his help. For the rest of the lesson I noticed the blond boy give me a few evil glances when he thought no one was looking, Mike was his name I think.

As the bell rang I got up slowly still playing human, Bella stood and held onto the table as if she was about to fall. Was she a clumsy person? She pulled her bag over her shoulder and turned to me.

"See you." she smiled and it warmed her eyes. She turned and walked off out of the lesson followed by a shy girl like Bella.

v

I went to my next lesson in a daze, she was amazing, kind, selfless and considerate, but most of all she was beautiful.

I saw Edwards small smile before anyone else's as I walked into the class room, he saved me a seat next to him.

"How was biology?" he asked, he had changed his tune, what was he planning.

_'Good, didn't understand a thing.'_ try as hard as I could I tried to keep my thoughts from her, Bella.

"You did well. She smells good." I hissed, he had been listening to me again, he had smelt her... I would not let him touch her. "Wow there I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying you did well to resist temptation with her." I was so glad no one else could hear us.

"Tell Carlisle where I've gone after school." I said looking away from him.

"I will, oh and try not to break any ones bones today." I grumbled in response, my mood had been dampened. This girl was doing weird things to me and I have only just met her. I was prepared to fight my brother for her. I was happy that Edward kept his thoughts and actions to himself as that thought crossed my mind. But what was happening to me?

For the rest of the lesson I managed to keep my thoughts off her and on my work, I actually learned something, Spanish was a boring language. I could speak it, not as well as my other family members but enough to be able to converse with someone.

_'Hey Ed, I'm sorry, I don't understand what I feel at the moment.'_ that was so lame but it was true and I knew he could see it to.

"Don't worry about it, I got all in a huff at lunch, she sounds like a nice girl, I was reading one of her friends minds and they thought she was the kindest person they had met."

I smiled, I was right. _'I'm going to kick your ass when I get home, just to relieve my strength, not looking forward to holding back to much, I'll wait till it's the first match.'_

Edward chuckled and nodded.

When the final bell rang I got up and left with Edward. Leaving him at the doors I waved to the rest of my family. I wanted to walk to the ice rink, it wasn't far, thought that wasn't a problem for me. I just wanted some space.

Making sure I walked slow enough to get there on time, maybe just a little early but not late. I was half an hour early, I must have walked a little faster then I thought, I was thinking about the girl and how she was able to block Edward out. Did she know about vampires and mind reading vampires? No she couldn't have.

Maybe it was a fluke. It's not my problem, if Edward gets annoyed he should just think of the times he wished he couldn't read minds... that should shut him up.

I got to the ice rink, and walked in I could hear music and shouts as I walked to the front desk.

"Hello love how can I help you?" said a large round woman.

"I'm here for the Hockey try outs." I said smiling at her, this always worked no matter how old the woman is, she was always flustered if you smile nicely at them.

"Oh it's to the door on the right and it will be starting in thirty minuets." he said blushing and dropping her pen. I grinned my famous impish smile and turned to the direction she had told me to go.

"Thanks." I called back as I walked through the doors. I made my way down the levels of seats and took one not to far from the bottom. I pulled my skates out my bag and replaced them for my shoes.

I loved the ice it felt free, it was cold and hard like me.

I heard a soft crack and a few gasps. I looked up and noticed that the ice had six people on. Five skated around whilst one was lead on her back.

"Not again." I wanted to laugh, I bet it was a figure skating lesson, that girl was obviously the worst skater there. "Bella what happened?"

Bella? I snapped my head back up, and sure enough there she was sitting up from the ice I had to fight the urge to rush down there and make sure she was alright, I couldn't tell why just that I had the feeling to. I couldn't smell her mouthwatering scent, the air must be to cold for it to spread through the room, for that I was thankful.

Why did I feel like that? She got up and dusted the flakes of ice off the back of her sweat pants.

"Sorry." she said softly, her cheeks flaming crimson. I sat back down noticing I was stood up.

They skated for a bit more the others doing tricks that looked impressive, Bella on the other hand fell most of the time. She did a few moves with out falling but when someone got a bit close to her she went down.

"Alright session's over. Have some dinner and a good night sleep... remember five tomorrow morning, no later... Bella you have fifteen minuets of time left... please don't hurt yourself." said the lady who was obviously the teacher or coach. "And the try outs for your new partner is tomorrow. We need one ASAP if you still want a chance at regionals... but with your accident proneness I doubt you'll make it." she added under her breath, Bella wouldn't have heard it but I did and I had mixed emotions about it, I wanted to laugh, she was a clumsy person... but her coach had no faith in her.

The other skaters left the ice and Bella stood in the center. She waited till they had all left and looked around missing me completely.

She pushed off gliding smoothly on the ice, she did a few laps and I watched her face, it looked so free and calm, tranquil and at peace. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She started to go faster and faster. Raising her arms out to her sides she spun and skated backwards. My eyes widened.

Still skating backwards she kicked her leg out and leaped of the ice, my mouth opened, she was actually skating, I had a bad feeling she was going to fall as she landed... I was proved wrong, I watched as she landed perfectly gliding smoothly on the ice.

She spun a few times without leaving the ice and skated into a large circle where she picked up speed. She straightened her self out and leaped once more into the air lifting her legs to the side, completing a full split. Before landing perfectly again. I was amazed, she was so clumsy one minute and... perfect the next.

"She's brilliant isn't she." I almost jumped, I hadn't realized someone was sat next to me, I turned to the woman, the coach from before.

"Yeah." I said acting as if I had know she was there all along.

"You wouldn't believe she was the same person from watching her before." her eyes went back to Bella and I gladly copied.

"No." I was unable to believe she was the same person.

"She's very self conscious and that lets her down, she was made for the ice." she said as Bella lifted her leg taking hold of her boot that was still on the ice and creating a vertical line. "Bad partnership made her that way... never has she had a good partner, her last one left for more money, leaving her heart broken, all she wanted was to go to regionals." she sighed and stood, "Such a waste if we cant find someone for her." the coach turned and walked off.

What did she mean bad partnerships? I watched Bella perform some stunning moves, watched her body move into each move fluently and gracefully. Her body perfectly angled for each take off and landing, her soft curves under the sweats she wore, they did noting to hide her body to my eyes, I could see all the soft lines of her body. She was perfect in every way, and yet again I couldn't tell what it was that I was feeling.

She ended spinning slowly and working up to a fast blur. It would have been a blur to human eyes but I could capture the slightest movement she made without even trying to focus on her. She slowed and finally stopped. She skated to the side and hopped onto the seat in front of her. Putting the blade protectors onto her boots she began to take them off.

"Bella!" Came the voice of the boy in our biology class. I suppressed a growl as I saw him rush to her. "How did practice go?"

"Fine." she said simply packing her boots into her bag and heave it onto her shoulder, she swayed under the weight but corrected herself quickly.

I wanted to take her away from the boy, I didn't like the way he talked to her, he always said things that sounded like they mean other things. But what if she liked this Mike.

"I was thinking about trying out for your partner tomorrow." he said with a smile obvious in his voice. I bet he was, did he ever leave her alone.

"But you can't figure skate." she said trying to argue in a polite way. She was to kind for her own good, so selfless.

"It can't be much harder then Ice Hockey." he said smiling, if I didn't know any better I would have thought she had cringed. If he was on the hockey team there was no way I was going to join, but then again I could make his life hell, I could 'accidentally' slip. The thought made me smile evilly.

"Mike, it's more complex then hockey..." she began to say.

"Have blades, skate well, do a few spins and jumps what's so heard about that, I can do that already." he butted in, I wanted to walk over there and teach him some manners, Wow Edward is seriously rubbing off on me.

"What ever, I have to go my dad's waiting for me." she walked to the doors and waved at him.

"Thanks for the lift by the way. I'll see you tomorrow, at school and try outs." That's it, I was not going to be on the hockey team with him, I was not going to let him try out... I was and I would get it, no way in hell was I going to let Bella be partners with that over confident fool. He'd end up dropping her or something.

I changed my blades for my shoes at my speed and ran from the building, no one saw me, no one ever did. I loved being a vampire at times. I ran home faster then I had before, I felt high.

I needed to know how to figure skate and soon. I needed to become her partner, I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't let Newton be close to her, wow I actually remembered his full name. I'm getting good.

On the way I went to the film rental shop and pick a few skating movies up, I have to say the guy behind the counter looked at me funny, I grimaced and said in a you should know voice. "Girl friend won the bet." he grinned and shook his head.

"Never let the girl place bets, they always win." I laughed, I bet he had experience in the matter he was old enough to.

I got home in no time at all. As soon as I walked into the house I was confronted by Alice.

"Here I got all the books on Figure skating I could find." I was slightly taken aback, I thought they would have made fun of me, I was waiting for them to never let it drop, and use it against me in everything.

"Edward wont bother you, neither will Jasper." She said smiling at me, she usually got along well with Edward not me. "Rose may be a bit trouble some, she's out hunting with Edward at the moment, and she's not chuffed that you find Bella more appealing then her, so be warned, you are not in her good books at the moment... and oh there are a new pair of figure skates in your room... your hockey ones wont do." she smiled and danced off.

I laughed when was I ever, I never looked at her more then a sister, even if Edward wasn't around, Sure she was beautiful, beyond beautiful, but Bella had the plane beauty and she was a nice person, not saying Rose wasn't but she loved herself a little to much.

I ran to my room and put the first film in, sitting on the floor I locked myself in place, my eyes glued to the screen. I felt like a TV junkie. I Analise all the movements the skaters made and watched how they performed, I needed to get this right if I didn't I stood no chance.

v

I watched all the films and read all the books. I knew most of the moves, a waltz jump, Salchow, toe loop, loop, flip, Lutz and Axel. The rest will come with time, all I needed now was to try it out.

I made my way down to the main room and sat next to Esme, my adopted mother, she was a sweet woman.

How was I going to test it out though? I had memorized each movement, each fractional twitch that you were meant to do to perform the best trick. I should be fine. It couldn't be that hard, wait it could but just not for me. I had seen how the partner work is done and I was strong enough for it even holding back, I was fast enough to catch her if she fell or I dropped her, which wouldn't happen.

So I sat back on the couch in the main room and sighed, bring on tomorrow, Mike Newton doesn't stand a chance against me.

I will go to the early morning practice so I can watch how they do the moves, and to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a story I have had in my head for days and days, I had to write it because it wont let me sleep.**

**I don't own any of the characters other then the ones that are not in Twilight, which you should be able to recognise.**

=v=

(BPOV)

I woke up just before my alarm again, I was getting used to this by now. Late nights and early starts. That was how I managed to keep up with school work. I got changed into my sweats and pulled my hair into a messy bun, I would sort it out after practice and after I have a shower before school. Grabbing both bags I made my way out my room being as quiet as I could, Charlie was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him.

I was anxious to get back to school some how, I didn't know why but I wanted to be there. Grabbing a granola bar off the side I made my way to my truck. I loved this truck, my dad had bought it me when I first moved here, I was unable to drive at the time but when I passed it was my first and only car. It lasted me for two years and I loved it.

Pulling out of the space by my drive I drove down the road and to the rink. I was a little early but I could warm up on my own. Then no one can see me.

When I got there I stumbled on my way out of my truck, righting myself before I landed hard on the floor. That could have been embarrassing.

Making my way in, I pulled my jacket off and slipped my bag off my shoulder. Dumping them on one of the flip down seats I pulled my boots out, they were old but they did the job. I kept my new ones for shows, I hated to have to wear them in it took weeks and it hurt my feet.

Gliding onto the ice I did a few laps before starting the warm up. Cathy was in the office above the music box and café, I could see her moving around. I stretched my legs and back, no completely but enough not to get cramp or pains later.

Luckily dad made me a dance bar for my room when I started to get good. I used it to get to the shape I am now. Once a week we would use the dance studio in the next room for proper work outs but it was up to us to keep in shape and stay flexible. I hated to stretch and warm up in front of people, it made me feel self conscious and like their judging me.

I have found that this sport and one's like it, like dance and stuff were every bitchy, no one was your friend, they all were competitive. Take Jessica for example, she is a fellow skater I train with, she works hard but not hard enough, she treats me like her best friend, but I know it's like the saying goes, keep your friends close keep your enemy's closer.

Lauren on the other hand was different she didn't like me at all, she laughed and sniggered every time I fell or landed something wrong. She ignored me at school unless she needed something. But I really couldn't care less.

I was usually left alone to practice, they didn't want to get in the way of me in case took one of them down with me. Which was fine by me I preferred to be alone when training.

Their partners, Steve and John were nice lads they helped me, when I needed to go through one of my partner routines they would always help me. This would usually annoy Jess and Lauren but I couldn't do anything about it.

Dad had told me they were only jealous. I didn't believe him, what have I got that they want to be jealous over... I lost three partners.

Jacob was my first, he left for finance reasons and he also lost interest. There was James, I had to let him go, I didn't trust him. Well who could blame me when he dropped me over a hundred times, Cathy was furious with him, he didn't care about me he just wanted the fame. And lastly there was Paul, he upped and left when he heard of a new partner opening somewhere in California. Haven't heard from him since.

I had managed for a month with out a partner but I needed one for regional, I was a partner skater not a solo skater. Cathy had said that I needed a partner and that I was perfect to compete, she had more faith in me then she did in Jess and Lauren's teams. This upset them a bit and they didn't talk to me for a while but figured that Cathy was just saying it because she felt sorry for me that my partners left me.

I felt the ice against my blades and I was instantly at home. I loved the ice, it was everything that was good in my life. I enjoyed skating above all else.

I raised my leg out in front of me and glided smoothly across the fresh ice top. Kicking lightly I swung it back doing a small jump and spin. I didn't usually try anything big in the mornings as I had school after and I didn't want an more injuries.

I felt a shiver run up my spine, stopping I looked around but there was no one there. I could have sworn that someone was here. I had that feeling I was being watched. Sweeping my eyes around one more time and confirming that I was alone and that it was most likely Cathy watching me I carried on.

Pushing off I gained speed and dropped into a crouched spin. Still spinning, I raised myself to a stand and raised my leg as I started to slow down, gracefully lowering my arms like a ballerina I smiled, I always felt graceful on the ice when no one was here.

Pushing off again I raised my other leg and went through the small step of the dance that I was working on, flexing my wrists as I did the same to my foot. Spinning I did the same going backwards. Snapping my left arm out to my side and my right up curved slightly in I raised my leg high and out to the side.

Using my raised leg I spun my self and skated backwards then hitting my toe pick into the ice I pushed myself off spinning in the air. Landing I swung my leg back and glided with it. Once I was sure I had my balance, which was not long, Ice was on thing I could keep my balance on when I was alone, I made myself spin fast, arching my back back and lifting my arms above my head and created a 'O' with them.

Coming up still in the spin I lifted one leg and took hold of the blade lifting it higher behind me. Slowing down I pulled my leg higher so my foot was resting on my shoulder by the time I had stopped spinning.

Letting go of my foot I bent my body and took hold of my other ankle with my leg straight in the air.

Straightening up from that I pushed off and glided around the room letting my arms wave slowly out and in front of me, Making my legs parallel I bent forward slightly and let my self move round in a large circle. Bending one leg I knelt down keeping the other straight out behind me, coming up quickly I pushed myself faster and repeating the same move I switched quickly and turned quickly and skated backwards. Hitting my toe pick harder into the ice I pushed myself off the ice harder, spinning in the air and landing swinging my leg out again as I landed I went into a second jump and landed once more to push off into a fast skate and jump doing the splits in the air and landing perfectly.

I let myself slow down and come to a stop. Pushed myself gently to the side I skated to the bottle I had left out and took a swig.

"Bella, you have improved so much." Cathy said making me turn sharply toward her. I smiled after quickly getting over my shock.

"I just needed time to get over the let down." I lied, I hated to be watched but I loved to skate, many asked me why I want to compete, and I honestly don't know, I just feel I have to.

"We will find you a new partner." she smiled her light blue eyes sparkling under her dark lashes and fringe.

"But will I learn to trust them soon enough." I said taking another swig of my water.

"We will make sure we get a good one, one you feel comfortable with." she said. The doors opened and in came Jess and Lauren, they were gossiping like usual. I didn't want to know who it was about, the less I knew the better.

Steve and John came in next, they waved at me and I smiled back. They were nice lads, very friendly but I had my suspicions John was gay, which would be rather funny if it was, Lauren would be furious.

"Well now we're all here warm up and I want Bella to do laps while you four do co-ordination." Cathy said, I started my laps and stayed at a steady speed. John came to join me after a while, Lauren took ages warming up in the morning.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"So try outs today, huh? Do you think you'll find anyone?" he looked at me and smiled kindly.

"I hope so, I don't think I could do a solo."

"You will get one and me and Ste will make sure he doesn't leave you before the dates." I smiled warmly they always said that and knowing them they weren't just talk either, they were like my brothers and they were always looking out for me. It was a shame they went to the school in La Push.

"Heh I could always make a cardboard cut out. He wont leave unless I cut his head off." that made him laugh, I stumbled like usual and he caught me before I could hit the ice. "Thanks."

"I don't think anyone can under stand how you can ice skate when you fall so often."

"Pure luck John I told you she has luck when it comes to skating." Steve shouted as he skated round with Jess in his arms.

We laughed and I felt happy. "John your my partner so come here and train with me." Lauren said glaring at us.

"Better go the witch is calling me." he muttered under his breath giving me the roll of his eyes and skated off.

I was left once again to skate my laps by my self, I still had that feeling like I was being watched. I looked around as I skated looking at all the seats, they were all empty. It was going to be one of those days.

=v=

When training was over I went to the changing rooms to shower, Jess and Lauren had to stay for a bit longer till they had got what they had to before they could leave. This was my best part, I could shower alone without thinking someone was going to walk in on me.

It was funny, the feeling of being watched had gone.

I dried and changed into my jeans and shirt, pulling my hooded sweater over, I made my way back out of the changing rooms packing my bag and pulling it over my shoulder.

Jessica and Lauren walked in, jess smiled and said bye which I returned kindly, Lauren just gave a small hard smile, I gave her one and walked out.

I was drizzling outside, I pulled my hood over my head and walked to my truck, climbing in I turned the heaters on and started the engine, pushing my hood down I tried to dry my hair in the vents, I was still early for school so I could waste a few minuets.

=v=

I got to school well in time, getting out of my truck I walked to my first lesson. Stood out side was the small pixie like girl, the new one.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hi you wouldn't know where English with Mrs Boilin is do you?" she asked in a musical voice. She looked beautiful, all her family did.

"Yeah it's right here." I said replying to her.

"Are you in this class too?" she looked almost hopeful, she was so sweet.

"Yeah."

"Great can I sit next to you, you seam really nice and I don't know anyone yet and..." she sort of trailed off. She did look alone with out her family.

"Sure, If you need any help with your other lessons I would be happy to help you get there." I smiled trying to look friendly, I knew I looked friendly but I also knew that there was no confidence in my voice, or if there was it was very little.

"Thank you." she said hugging me. I was slightly taken aback she was cold, very cold, must have just walked in from out side and not had time to warm up. "I'm Alice."

"Bella." I said.

"Oh you met my brother yesterday, Emmett." she said her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah."

"He was grateful for you helping him yesterday, he is such a dimwit at times." she sighed and rolled her eyes, she was funny, and I began to like her even after this short space of time.

"No, that part of biology is hard and not many in my class gets it." I said trying to be polite, I think she saw what I was doing.

"No, seriously he's a dim wit, but I love him." she smiled her dazzling smile at me. "He can do it if he actually wants to but most of the time he can't be bothered to even try hard... loser."

We talked till the teacher came and opened the door. I took my usual seat at the back and Alice followed taking the seat next to me, I didn't even have to say that that seat was empty which was lucky.

The lesson was spent listening to the teacher and having a whispered conversation to Alice, she seamed to know when to be quiet and when it was okay to talk.

I learned a lot about her, she loved shopping and Jasper the twin to Rosalie, who was going out with her, he was her adopted brother, same with Emmett. From what she said of her adopted parents they sounded perfect. Carlisle was not that old but he and his wife, Esme, couldn't have children so they adopted. He was also a doctor at the hospital. I had told Alice I may be meeting him soon, when she asked why I blushed and looked away.

"I tend to fall a lot, and I injure myself quite often."

"Ah." she smiled, "Then we shall have to make sure you don't fall over and hurt yourself then won't we."

=v=

she didn't have any more lessons with me for the rest of the day though so I said bye to her after the first lesson was over and walked to my next, I only stumbled once on my way there which I was pleased at, maybe today wasn't going to be a bad day after all.

When trig lesson came I found myself having to listen to Jessica talk about the new family, she didn't know that I had talked and became friends with Alice and I wanted it to say that way if I could help it for as long as possible, I couldn't be bothered with her question that she would ask.

She had taken a fancy to Emmett, I wasn't really listening, she didn't seem to think that there was a possibility that he wouldn't like her, this confused me, what happened to Mike.

She had said that they were on a break and she was alright to see different people if she wanted. Great that was why he was acting so friendly all of a sudden.

When lunch came I followed her to the cafeteria, I wasn't really hungry, but I made myself eat the bagel on the plate in front of me, I will need all the strength I can get for this afternoon, who knows how many times I am going to get dropped... or fall.

Through out lunch I had that feeling I was being watched again, when I looked up I was met with a pair of amber eyes, Emmett Cullen was looking right at me. His eyes warm and intense.

He smiled at me, a big impish grin, one that made me smile widely and almost laugh. He raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

'what?' I mouthed.

'Bored.' he mouthed back. Smiling at me.

'That's Forks for you.'

'Right, nothing exciting then?'

'No' I shook my head.

'except you.' he smiled coy smile this time making me blush, I felt my cheeks turn red hot.

"Bella why are you so red. Are you feeling okay?" great timing, I looked away as Mike asked me.

"Nothing." I said shrugging. He looked up to where I was looking and I peeked up, Emmett had turned around, I sighed and looked back at Mike he looked at me questionably. I shrugged again and he let it go turning back to the conversation he was having.

I looked back at the table he was sat at, and he looked up at me with a slight smirk on his face. I looked away and back on the bit of bagel I was still trying to eat.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and followed the big crowed down the corridors and to my biology lesson.

Like he had said, Emmett didn't turn up, he was moved. I was slightly disappointed, he made me laugh.

=v=

Gym came to an end finally and we were let out a few minutes early, I near enough ran to my truck in case Mike asked me if I could give him a lift to the try outs. I didn't want to be with him in the small space of my truck again.

Jess and Lauren weren't coming to night luckily, I didn't want them to see how many times I fell over or dropped, and I didn't want their unfriendly comments about how clumsy I was.

I made it to the ice rink with lots of time to spare, I went to the changing rooms and got into my sweats and vest top. This was going to be a long night. I did a few stretches before pulling my hair up into a messy bun I pulled my skates on and made my way to the ice. There were a few people here already, I didn't look at them, the less I looked the better it would be.

Cathy was talking to them I could hear her. I pulled of my blade protectors and glided out onto the ice, I would do a few laps to warm up and get used to everything.

Ten minutes later Cathy skated up to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, I wasn't but what could you do it had to be done sooner or later. I skated to the small group of lads, I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Alright first things first, there are three rules I want you to know before we get started, these rules must be followed by at all times. Rule one, respect your partner. If she is uncomfortable then you giver her space or what she needs. Rule two, protect your partner. If during anytime you feel you are losing control over your own self or her during any part of the routine then make sure you can get out with out injuring your partner or your self too much. If you don't do this you or your partner could get seriously hurt." I knew she said this referring to James who dropped me from great heights without seeing if I was alright. "Rule three follow the first two rule and those of the rink at all times, failure to do so will be a straight out dismissal. Am I understood." I heard them agree. "Good, right then first we will begin by seeing how you are on the ice."

I turned and Skated off returning to my laps. I heard a few cracks and some sharp intakes of breath. Turning I stopped and looked over. Most of the hockey team had shown up, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Eric and some of the others that I didn't know. But there stood by himself with an amused look on his face was Emmett Cullen. I couldn't move.

Why was he here? Unable to move I watched him skate off and perform a few simple jumps like they were nothing. He was pretty good... really good actually. I couldn't believe that a person his size could be so graceful and sleek on the ice, but there he was proving me wrong.

Cathy called them all together and I skated back to them, not many were left, Cathy sent most of them away because all they could do was skate, no jumps, no spins, nothing but skate, "Right I will show you a demonstration of what you have to do for the partner try out... John if you would." I looked up and saw John skating to me, he smiled and skidded to a halt next to me.

"Hey, Bells."

"John, drop me and your dead." he laughed and I smiled, I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't drop me unless something was really wrong.

"Right, watch were he holds her and how he lifts her."

He skated behind me and placed his hands on my waist just over my ribcage, I bounced once and he lifted me easily off the ice, holding me up for five seconds he lowed me down and released his hands from around me.

"Right Mike you try." Cathy said and Mike smiled and skated over to me, I was nervous know, this is the bit where I was going to get hurt.

Going behind me he held my waist, it didn't fell right, not at all. John and Cathy stayed near in case he dropped me. His grip tightened and I winced as he lifted me up, he dropped me, not to gently but not to hard, to the ice after two seconds and as soon as my skates hit the ice I moved away rubbing my sides. I was going to bruise.

"Okay, Tyler you next."

Tyler wasn't much better, his arms were shaky and his grip was again to tight, what did they think I was a stress toy. I was seriously going to have a few bruises. Luckily no one had dropped me yet.

I spoke to soon, the next one, Max, didn't get the right hold on me and as he was lifting he slipped on the ice falling backwards. Luckily for me I landed on him, serving pay back and not getting injured... to much.

"Are you all right?" Cathy said rushing to us, I rolled off Max and began to get up slowly, John holding on to my waist to steady me so I wouldn't slip again.

"Yeah." both me and Max said, he was okay just a little embarrassed and a sore pride.

"Okay, that's what happens when one person is just a fraction out of place... Emmett, please don't drop her." Cathy said and I looked up to him as he skated to me, he was huge, more so then I thought he was.

He took his place behind me and I felt my eyes widen, he was twice the size of me in actual beefiness and more then a foot taller. If he dropped me I had no chance to escape with out injury. I was suddenly scared, Cathy and John saw this and moved a little closer.

I stayed absolutely sill, freezing my self into a stick form. I felt his cold hands wrap around my waist, his hold was gentle and firm, my whole waist was nearly covered by his hands. One good thing was he had his hold dead on, good enough to support me and good enough to lift me easily and perfectly. I held onto his wrists knowing something was about to go wrong his hold was to perfect.

"Okay go." Cathy said.

I took a deep breath. His grip didn't change much just a slightest amount of pressure was added, not enough to make me uncomfortable. I was in the air with out even realizing it, it felt amazing. Letting go of his wrists I let my arms go out to the side letting Cathy know I was fine. More then fine I was... brilliant. I felt so safe in his hands, more so then I did with Jacob.

"Good." Cathy said smiling. Emmett placed me nicely down on to the ice. "Would you try just one more lift for me?"

"Sure." I saw the other boys faces, shock, embarrassment, and jealousy. It was funny, I had no idea Emmett Cullen could skate, Alice didn't tell me. But then again I talked to her for only one lesson.

"I want you to copy How John does it." she said I looked up making sure I was straight again as John moved around my back, his hand on my waist and the inside of my thigh, I instantly knew what move he was going to do, he lifted me of the floor but crouched down into the move.

Back on the ice I saw Emmett nod and skate to me, he smiled again at me, I loved how his smile made me feel.

His left arm wound around my wast, his hand spread out across my stomach. I sighed and moved my arms out to the side, it was for show but it actually helped me stay balanced. His other hand held onto the inside of my thigh and as easily as before he lifted me off the ice and into the crouch, my left leg bent at the knee forming a triangle while my right, the one Emmett was holding onto, was perfectly straight.

He was cold like Alice had been, but I wrote it off for the freezing room. Again I felt so safe in his hand, he wouldn't drop me. I could feel the coolness of his hip against mine, his stomach pressed against the small of my back. It felt right. His large bands of muscle in his arms flexed only a twitch as he moved. I was tine compared to him.

I was placed on my feet once more and I straightened up turning to him. "Do you figure skate?" I asked looking at him.

"No ice hockey." he grinned, I heard the 'what's' and the 'seriously' behind me but I payed them no attention.

"So you've never figure skated before?" I was in shock.

"No, the tricks I learned ages ago, and the lifts... I'm a quick learner." he said grinning.

I'll say. He was brilliant, how could I have someone like him for a partner... there had to be a down side. "Do you want to be my partner?" I asked, Cathy stood there and let me make my choice.

"Yeah, go ahead." he grinned.

"This means a lot to me, if you are going to get bored and leave me like the others, say know, or are you prepared to take on the responsibility of being my partner." I had to make him chose, I couldn't be hurt again when I learn to trust him and he walks, leaving me and my dreams in the ice.

"I will be your partner." he said gazing into my eyes, they smoldered and left me breathless. "Heck I've seen you fall, you need someone to keep you up."

My eyes narrowed and I gave him evils, he was right I needed someone to support me during the dance. He was more then capable for doing that.

"Well Mr Cullen welcome aboard, Thank you every one for trying out and sorry to have wasted any of your time." I heard Cathy say, I wasn't really listening I was looking at Emmett, his eyes locked onto mine.

He was doing weird things to me, I wasn't nervous around him as much as I would be with a person I had only know for two days. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. Why was he looking at me... why was I staring at him?

Ripping my eyes from him I skated away. Oh my gawd do I like him... no this was going to be professional only. No room for romance that would get me hurt... no I wouldn't allow it.

"Are you okay with this?" came his voice. There was no smile on his face when I looked up, he looked anxious and nervous.

"Yeah." I looked away. "Sorry, I just don't want the let down.. again... I had to drop out of regionals three times in a row and I don't really want to make it a fourth... like I said before this means everything to me and if you drop out on me I don't think I could face the let down one more time... do me a favor, go home and think about it, if you feel you may lose interest then fine, don't show up for practice tomorrow, don't give me that false hope, I don't want to learn to trust you so you can crush my dreams... think about it." I looked up at him, his eyes intense and yet sad. I gave him a quick small smile before pushing myself harder making myself skate faster to the side.

Grabbing my bag and shoes I made my way to the changing rooms, I have left the ball in his field and he can do what he wants with it now.

Showering quickly I got my stuff ready and made my way quickly out the changing rooms and to the main doors. Not looking behind me once as I walked to my truck, stumbling as I got there. I was lucky I hadn't had worse at all today.

=v=

Getting home earlier then usual, I sat with Charlie on the couch in the front room and watched the football game he taped. A few minutes past and I looked at him then back to the screen.

"I got a new partner." I said watching the men run after the ball.

"Really?" he asked looking up from the game, he was the chief of the police in this small town, nothing got past him, there were no secrets in this small town and I wanted him to find out who was my new partner to be from me and not by word of mouth.

"Well, I asked him to think it over and tell me tomorrow, but he has the skill." and an amazing body, even if it was huge, but my dad didn't need to know that.

"Whats his name?" He asked trying to sound indifferent, he was surly going to ask around and make sure he was good enough. He was not over protective but he did protect me, especially after James.

"Emmett Cullen, one of the new family's son's." I said looking back to the telly. "He moves like he's a professional, but he said he just did hockey." yeah right, he had to have done some training to get some of the moves he was pulling off.

"Really? That's unusual, and he can do the things needed?" he looked confused, he didn't really know the terms of the moves we do.

"Yeah they were dead on... he didn't drop me and he lifted me as if I was light as a feather." I smiled. "It was perfect." he was in so many ways... what?

"Well lets hope he's more trustworthy then the last lot." he said looking me in the eye. He had never forgiven himself fully for the James incident, he said as a father he should have know that he was no good, and that I was getting injured to often even for me

I hoped so too, I was beginning to feel something for him, the way he skated to me and looked at me with those caring, intense eyes, odd though that they are a strange color, amber... I had never really seen any one with eyes that color before.

Saying my good night I made my way to bed wanting to sleep more for tomorrow and at least let my body rest. Friday, last day of school for the week. Although my weekend was all skate orientated I loved it. I just prayed he wouldn't let me down and he would turn up tomorrow.

I wont expect anything that way I wont be let down.


	3. Chapter 3

(Em POV)

I was alive, in a sense. The try outs were better then I had thought, Mike and the rest of his little buddy's were shown up by non other then me.

The memory still made me laugh. Their faces when they saw me, they looked like they wanted to kill me. That will teach them.

Then her face, the shock of seeing me there. Her small body doing them moves, she was truly an amazing creature. I could still feel that body of hers in my hands like they had been soldered with an iron stamp, her perfect body in my hands as I lifted her, the feel of it, the warmth it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I knew she was worried, who wouldn't be I was bigger then most my supposed age.

But she relaxed in my hold, more so then I had seen when she was on her own skating. But there was something bothering me. It wasn't when she had said that she couldn't face the let down again, although that had made me sad, she had gone through a lot of disappointment, it wasn't even when she had looked at me with those saddened eyes. I couldn't quite think of what it was.

I sat on the couch next to Esme and Alice, they watched me move at human speed. I knew their faces were worried, Alice confused more then anything.

"What happened?" My adopted mother asked taking my hand in hers.

"I got it." I said, wow I did sound different.

"Emmett honey what's the matter, you aren't yourself?"

"I don't know." it was the truth, I didn't know. What was wrong with me, I was in such a good mood before, I was myself. So what changed.

"Em give her time, she'll warm up to you, everyone does." Alice said with her pixie grin, "If it makes you feel any better I will ask her tomorrow if she is okay."

"No." I snapped, and again I didn't know why.

"She needs to sort her head out." she said quietly to me, sort her head out for what? Me? Did she like me? Was it if she wanted to do partner skating or not? Sort her head out for what? What did Alice know that I didn't?

Was it the fact that she thought I would leave her, crush her dreams, destroy her love of skating? I would never, could never do that to her. She was so sweet and warm, how could she think that? Then again she didn't know me and I could be exactly the same as her last partners. I would show her I was different, I would never hurt her. She will see.

That had brightened my mood, I would make her like me. I smiled. Turning my attention on the game on the telly.

I couldn't focus on it for long, my thoughts kept turning back to Bella. Was she okay? was she happy? What was she doing? But most of all how she felt when I had held her. I had to hold back so much it was almost painful, but I would do it every day if it meant being close to her like that again. What did that mean?

So many questions. I have never thought so many questions in one time before. This wasn't me.

"Emmett, could I have a word with you. Please." Carlisle asked appearing next to me, I looked up at his cool face.

"Sure pop." I grinned leaping up and following him from the room to his office. He sat at his desk and I took the seat opposite him.

"Congratulations for getting the partnership." I grinned wider as he smiled at me. "Know I just wanted to give you a few pointers on how to help Bella if she hurts herself, Alice tells me she's quite accident prone."

"That's an understatement. Walking disaster is more like it." I corrected, "except on the ice." I grinned as I thought of her on the ice, such grace and beauty.

"Okay." he said smiling back. "Well I did some research and during competitions other teams try to psyche out there competitors, they try and get them out the way, by any means. Not just that she is human and humans do make mistakes, she may take the ice wrong, now you can help her if that should happen." he sat back in his chair, this was going to be long and boring, but if it could help her then I would sit through it.

=v=

we spent hours talking about the different kinds of injuries that she could obtain... I was mortified, why would any one especially her put them selves through that. The image of her peaceful face ran through my mind and knew the answer to that, she loved the ice.

When he came onto the falls from lifts I felt uncomfortable, had she done any damage when the guy, Max, dropped her? She had landed on him but she still could have hurt herself.

Carlisle told me how to help her if there was any need. A head or neck injury keep head still and do not let her move. Shoulder to hip, again not to let her move and keep neck completely still. Legs, don't let her get up unless you know that she is alright.

There was so many ways in which she could hurt herself, I had never thought but Biology was good for something after all, I could help her if I let anything happen to her, which I wont. Not if I could help it.

"Well I think that's everything." He said, smiling. "Go, I know you want to see if she is alright, I don't have to be a mind reader like Edward to know... Alice and Esme are right give her time, let her see you are serious and truthful."

"Right." I sighed, did they all know something I didn't? I shrugged it off and ran from his office, down the stairs and out the door before anyone could say anything else to me.

I had never worried so much about something before, it kind of scared me. Why was I worried?

I followed her scent to her house, all the lights were off and I could here the heavy breathing from both her and her father, they were both a sleep. I scaled the side of the house and pulled on the window to her room. It was unlocked. Just my luck, I pulled it open and sat on the ledge, I didn't want to enter her room with out her permission... I am going to kill Edward, and his old fashioned manners. But I could see his point, entering a girls room when she was still asleep and with out permission was wrong, but for her to not even know you were here and to climb through her window whilst she slept was a bit wrong, a lot wrong. I had stopped breathing, her scent was so strong it was almost to tempting.

I looked at her sleeping form under the blankets, her breathing slow and steady, nothing out of the ordinary. Her arms folded under her head, face lax in her sleep. It was the most peaceful picture, even more so then seeing her skate.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Taking a breath I forced the venom pooling in my mouth to stop, the burning in my throat was tolerable know, after the try out I was able to suppress the bad thoughts about her blood, I didn't want to hurt her.

Three days nearly and she had already invaded my thoughts, all day and night. I was getting to be as bad as a peeping tom. Ha. She had changed who I was.

Taking one last look at her as she slept I made my move to escape.

"Emmett." she mumbled, clearly to my ears, low and soft in unconsciousness.

I froze looking at her face, was she awake? What would I do if she was? She rolled over and sighed. I let my breath out in relief that she hadn't caught me. That would be a tough situation to get out of, but I could run fast, and she would never know if it was me there and not just a part of her dream that had lingered with her.

"Don't leave me." she mumbled once more deep in sleep. If I had a heart it would have leaped with joy and I don't know why?

Was it that she didn't want me to go? Did she want me to stay? Now or just with her? What did she mean? I found myself gripping her window frame locking myself there. Oh man I was becoming obsessed.

"Emmett." she mumbled again.

Her sweet mouthwatering scent playing with my senses. I loved the burning it caused in my throat. Wait... loved? Me? Does that mean? Did I...? love? No way!

I looked at her once more taking in her sleeping form and forced myself back out the window, making my way home I began to think about everything, how everyone seemed to know something I didn't, how Bella made me feel and how I was acting.

=v=

I walked into the house still thinking about it all, I was met face to face with Jasper. He smiled at me and pushed me. I stumbled back a few steps. Oh he was so on.

I ran at him and gripped him in my bear like arms. I could here him laugh from my hold so I tightened it.

"Take it outside please boys." Esme called to us.

"Yes mom." we both shouted back, pretending to be human as we did.

Letting him go I pushed him through the front door and into the drive. Edward was crouched waiting for us as I walked out. I felt my grin spread across my face, this was going to be fun.

Keeping my mind blank I waited for them to attack first. Jasper ran at me first and I knocked him out the way as Edward sprang at me.

=v=

We were like that for hours, till Jasper finally decided to call it quits, the sun was coming up and the clouds rolling over to cover it. Edward stopped me before I could walk back in the house.

"Listen, we are family and we will stick by you no matter what you decide." again with the talk, I had managed to keep the questions out my head for a night, and know they were just coming back. What did they all mean?

"Right."

"You'll figure it out soon." he said as he walked away. "By the way, can't wait to see you in tights and the fancy footwork." he laughed.

"What ever, Just cause I am comfortable with my sexuality that I can figure skate with out feeling gay and you can't..." I shouted back a grin playing on my face.

"That's th funnest thing I have heard." he called back. We didn't really need to shout it just adds to the mood.

I shook my head, I hoped to the lord of football that I would figure it out. Walking back in I changed into the pair of sweats and the thick woolly jumper Alice had left out for me. Cathy had told me that training started at five in the morning and I was running a little later then usual... if I was a human.

Grabbing my bag for school and my boots I ran to the garage, I made my way to my big red jeep, my pride and joy, opening the door and getting in I threw them in the passenger side.

If I had to be human around her I better start know. Driving my usual speed I managed to get there well before I needed to be. Pulling into the parking lot, there were two other cars, a old Chevy truck and a small Audi, it was something had, they didn't have nice expensive cars.

Then we come along and have huge Jeeps, shiny Volvo's, yellow porches. Wait till the see them we will be talk of the town, we already were but hey.

Pulling my boots out front under the passenger seat where they ended up, I made my way inside. The rink was empty, not one person on it, quickly changing in to my boots I made my way onto the ice. No wonder she loved the ice, all this open space, the freedom to move. It was amazing.

This was the perfect time to try a few moves out. I skated fast, pushing myself of the ice with a string of Axles and spins, yeah I had learn their names, well for some of them. Pushing harder, but not to hard, on the ice I made my self flip back. Oh how it felt good even to a vampire. Skating for a bit I turned and skated backwards.

I heard the door open and foot steps, stopping I looked around. Bella emerged from the girls changing rooms with her head bent down.

"I didn't think you would come." she said loud enough for any human to hear. I sighed hearing her voice. She glided onto the ice and towards me.

"So much faith you have in me." I teased.

"Forgive me I was protecting myself." she teased back. I liked that she had wit. She skated away and began to do laps, something I noticed as being as a routine ritual, I followed her. Keeping a few feet back so I could see her perfect body move, I was such a pervert. Well to her anyway, how could I not look at that body.

"Well it's nice to see that you are already bonding." came Cathy's voice, me and Bella both stopped and skated to her. "Can you carry on for a few more minutes I need to sort some paperwork out."

We both nodded, Bella pushed off again. She skated round and smiled at me as she past.

I heard the door go again and in walked two girls, one of which was the annoying one who talked to Bella, and the second one I had never met. But by the look of her I wanted to stay away. They both stopped and looked at me, their shocked faces soon turned into, what I thought to be seductive. I cringed and went back to skating.

"Excuse me." I heard the annoying voice once more, I looked at her and she skated to me smiling 'seductively' I wanted to laugh. "hockey practice isn't till Sunday, but your more then welcome to watch us if you like." I needed to set her straight.

"I'm not here for hockey, I'm Bella's new partner." I said grinning, I couldn't help myself, the stunned and almost outraged looks on their faces was brilliant.

"What, you _her_ new partner?" the blond one said. Giving a quick glare at Bella as she skated at the other end of the rink. That wiped the smile of my face, she didn't like Bella.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' I made my face hard and cold, if anyone tried to hurt or upset my Bella, I would sort them out... wait my Bella? Is that how I saw her?

Well she was sort of mine, she's my partner, I have to protect her. Sos I guess she was 'my Bella'. I like the way that sounded in my head.

"Oh well if you need help you can just ask us we'll be happy to help you... Bella's a little... how should I put it, high in the klutz department." she said trying to pull a sweet smile of but I could see the true expression, jealousy. She was jealous of Bella, even if she didn't know how well she could skate, just because she had me.

"I think I'll be fine," I narrowed my eyes turning a bit of the vamp charm, just to spook them. It worked the stood looking at me with wide nearly frightened eyes. "Thanks for the offer though." I heard Bella let out a silent giggle, and I smiled, I had made her laugh.

The door opened for a third time. "Who's is the big Monster of a Jeep?" a boy I didn't know asked as he walked in. The one named John from last night walked in with him.

"Mine." I called for them to hear. They looked at me. Once again the stunned and amazed faces.

"Emmett, hey." John called out. "Well I should have known it was yours, you big beef head."

"Small fry." I laughed mu booming laugh as I skated to him.

"This is Ste. Ste, meet Emmett, the one that put most of the hockey team to shame last night, it was rather funny, actually."

"Hey, so your Bella's new partner." he said looking at me, he held his hand out for me, I took it and he jumped back and ripped his hand back.

"Sorry, still frozen from when I had to deal with the ice Queen back there." I said quietly to them pointing over my shoulder at the blond girl.

"Lauren? Yeah she's an ice Queen alright, just be thankful you don't have to skate with her." John said rolling his eyes. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, stick around I'm beginning to like you." Ste said, I grinned. They were alright lads. Pity their partners went like them.

I skated up to Bella as she carried on doing her laps, I got to her side and watched her face, after a few seconds she looked up at me, I grinned and she giggled silently again. She looked so happy on the ice. There was a small sensation in my so called stomach. It was the weirdest thing I had ever felt.

"So..." she began to say, her voice small and unsure, "You wont leave me?" she still had her doubts, even though I was here.

"No, your going to have to put up with me for as long as you want me." I said giving her my all time impish grin, she smiled warmly at me and I new she liked it. Just like Rose and Edwards crooked smile. I was over joyed.

"Morning everyone," Cathy called out, me and Bella turned and skated to her like the other two groups. "Emmett welcome to the family, I hope you enjoy your place here and bring us many medals." she smiled "Right quick introduction we have a lot to get through... Jessica and Steve, John and Lauren." she pointed to each of them ans I nodded my head in recognition. "Okay, you four work on the choreography, just try things out we'll work on it after school... Bella, Emmett we will be working on comfortability, I need you to get to know each other and comfortable with being close and personal with each other." she skated closer to us as the other four skated off. The girl Jessica more reluctant then she should have been.

"What do you mean close and personal?" I asked, did that mean I had to sill the beans to my family's secret.

"Bella needs to be able to trust your every movement and know exactly what your going to do before you even do it. Close and personal is another way of putting... you'll be holding her very intimately." I saw Bella blush in the corner of my eye, was she embarrassed? Was the word intimate? Did she want me to hold her like that? "Right lets start shall we?"

she skated back a bit to give us some room, putting some gloves on she handed Bella a pair, offering me some I took them, I didn't really need them but I had to keep up the human pretense.

"Right Emmett, I want you to hold Bella to skate side by side." I saw this on one of the film's I borrowed. I looked at Bella trying to see if it was alright with her before I did, she was looking down so I couldn't see her face. Looping my arm around her I took a gentle hold on her waist and pulled her closer. It felt so good, right, to have her like this. She was small, very small compared to me, she raised her right arm out to the side and held onto my wrist around her with her other.

"You need to hold my hand." she said when I didn't move. Taking the hand of her outstretched arm we pushed off.

"Good just skate like that for a bit till you get comfortable." Cathy call out to us. I was already comfortable but Bella wasn't, I couldn't tell. Was she or wasn't she?

We skated for a bit and I felt her loosen under my hold, she looked up at me, "So what a bout hockey, do you not want to do that any more?" she said her eyes trying to read mine.

"No, this looks more interesting then the team here. And any way like I said you need someone to stop you from falling over." I grinned and she blushed.

"I'm not that bad." she muttered. And right on time she stumbled, I tightened my hold ever so slightly holding her up right, her cheeks flushed more furiously and I felt my mouth pool with venom. No I wasn't going to hurt her. Swallowing it I looked down at her once more. "Thanks."

"I said I wouldn't drop you." I teased, she looked beautiful as she gazed up at me. I could hear the cold comments coming from Jessica's mouth, 'it's not fair she's a really bad, why does Cathy keep her and why does she get the best partner.' Bella wasn't bad she was no where near that, she was incredible.

She stumbled once more as we got closer to the other pairs, I held her up and chuckled. "Do you ever stop falling over?" I couldn't help myself.

"No." she said simply not looking at me, her face pulled down for a bit and I instantly felt bad I had made her sad. "I like the floor to much." she came out with, her smile bright and radiant warming my stone cold chest. She had humor, always a good thing.

I chuckled and sighed. "So does the floor like you?" I asked trying to keep it friendly.

"No, I get there and it hurts, it doesn't like me much." she laughed, the most amazing laugh I have ever heard. "And how about you mister big and macho, don't you ever want to meet the ground?"

"No I can't say I have fallen over much." for one thing I'm a vampire and vampire's don't fall over, and if on a odd chance I did fall, very unlikely, there would be a huge creator in the ground. "Unless you count getting pinned down play fighting?" I looked down at her.

"You get pined down thats hard to believe." she scoffed, reading my eyes again, I let all the emotions I felt show knowing this was how she would learn to trust me.

"Well getting double teamed is one problem, the next is one uses mind games and the other uses your emotions." I said happy I didn't give to many things away. She was perceptive and if I said the wrong thing she might catch on.

"unlucky for you." she giggled and looked away. The smile remained on her face as we skated around. I wanted to take my gloves off to fell her body once more in my hands... I literally had to restrain my self. I never usually stopped myself when I wanted to do something, well to a limit, but the urge was so strong I almost caved.

She let go of my wrist and I missed the warmth of it, taking her hand from mine, I was about to snatch it back I wasn't ready to let go yet, but she spun so she was facing me and took hold of my hips. This stunned me, she was so shy and nearly closed of to touchy feel things, she held on only lightly but it was enough to make me want to groan. What was this woman doing to me?

Her eyes were looking deep into mine, I could feel her body heat on my body once more and I was glad. Skating still she made herself go backwards as she looked into my eyes. I pulled her arms up to my upper arms, her hands tiny against my big bands of muscle. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, my fingers knitting together on the small of her back, I could feel each movement she made through my hands, how her back twisted slightly with each movement of her legs, keeping space between our bodies I kept us moving. I wanted to be closer but I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want to push my self control to much, I still had school and another evening of practice.

"How old are you?" she asked looking deeper in my eyes.

"Eighteen." I said, not lying but not telling the complete truth, I was actually twenty not far off eighteen, and I was more then eighty if you counted all the years I have been alive... ish.

"Alice said you were adopted... what happened to your real parents?" Again I didn't want to lie to her.

"They died, many years ago." that was true they did, I just died before them. I saw her face turned sad.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down.

"It was a long time ago, I hardly remember... Carlisle and Esme are my parents know." I said smiling kindly at her. "Don't worry about it." she looked up checking she hadn't offended me.

"I didn't think sorry." she muttered, "My parents split up and I lived with my mom at first but when she got remarried I felt my dad needed me here... I don't know what I'd do with out them." she trailed off.

"Hey, listen things happen and theres nothing you can do about it, it's how the world works." that was the most intelligent thing I have said in a while.

She smiled, and looked back into my eyes. After seeing in them she looked away blushing. "You have very strange eye color." she muttered not looking back up.

"Oh?" I teased once more the grin playing on my lips. She blushed deeper, then all of a sudden she lost her footing and she slipped, I wasn't expecting it, I was trying to read her face and expressions more then judging her and her surroundings. I tightened my grip only slightly, her legs bent at the knee and between my legs, her small stomach pressed against mine as I held her up. I felt the same small shock run through my body. "Are you okay?" I asked feeling anxious, my thoughts kept going back to the things Carlisle told me. I moved one hand to her head and held it perfectly straight, hoping she hadn't hurt herself.

"Yeah... told you I wanted to meet the floor." she said breathlessly. I chuckled and grinned mischievously.

"But I don't think the floor wants to meet you." she had an amazing sense of humor, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"It did, especially when I heard people talk about me... but I learned to laugh at it, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." I couldn't hold back the laugh as I brought her up to stand in front of me once more.

"Nice save Emmett." John said as he skated past us, a wide smile plastered across his face. He was a funny lad.

"Bella it's a record, you haven't hit the ice yet," Ste said grinning as well. "Keep it up big guy she might actually be able to go through the whole day."

I felt Bella shake as she laughed. "You jinxed me know." she smiled widely at them. That was the first time I had seen her smile and laugh freely, it was lovely, she was lovely. She was radiant when she smiled like that, her whole face shone with happiness. I loved seeing her like that... I wanted to see her like that more often.

"Yeah Ste you don't want to destroy her luck." Lauren said with a sneer across her face. Bella's smile vanished and she looked down blushing deeply, her eyes looked hurt and insecure.

"She's a brilliant skater... when she's not being criticized." I said, my face was hard but I forced myself to smile. No one had the right to make her feel bad about herself, no one.

Lauren looked shocked, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, point proved. Even Jessica couldn't say anything. John and Ste just stood there smiling. I grinned my impish grin, I knew something to make them truly sorry, pulling Bella back into my arms and pushing off into a fast skate around the rink, I looked down at her. Her eyes sad still. "Do you trust me?" I said making her look up, she narrowed her eyes trying to find what I meant.

"Yes?" she questioned still unsure as to what I meant.

"when I turn you wrap your arms around my neck and trust me, I wont let you meet the floor." I said giving a teasing smile, I knew the others were still watching and I was going to show them what this so called jinxed girl could do.

She nodded, still unsure. I pushed us faster, she moved with me her eyes locked onto mine, the burning intensity of her gaze was stifling... I loved it.

Moving even faster I spun her out, I watched as she span on her own, she raised her arms up still spinning and completing the move, I cut in stopping her sharply pulling her body to mine. Just like I said she wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed both hands on her thighs and lifted her into the air raising one leg higher then the other, making a clean lift. Her eyes were on me all the time, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to... which I didn't. I lowered her slowly, letting her get the ice right before moving my arms.

She gazed at me in shock and with a strange expression I couldn't quite understand. I smiled and let her go. She moved back away from me slightly, amazement soon passed onto her face. She looked around ripping her eyes off me. I followed and there they stood complete and utterly speechless, they had never seen her pull of a move like that so perfectly, they never saw her truly skate her talent, they just saw the girl who has a bit but not something to be overly proud of... and seeing this must have been a big shock for them.

I so wanted to laugh, their faces... priceless. What I would give for a camera right know.

"I'm going to go get ready for school." Bella said getting my attention quickly. She looked down and didn't look up, she skated off and I saw a small smile appear on her lips, I had got her to trust me, she was happy, I made her happy.

"Well that was... wow." Ste said, I didn't look at them I let my senses follow Bella, I could still smell her scent from when she had gotten so close to me. My throat burned, venom pooled once more in my mouth. I would have to be careful, I needed to desensitize if this was going to work, I couldn't afford one moments doubt, I couldn't hurt her or my family.

I grinned to myself and pushed myself to skate to the small doors to the seating area. I hope I showed her I was going to stay and not leave her.

As I sat and began to change my shoes I heard the showers go... she was taking a shower. I almost kicked myself, good thing Edward wasn't around I would have been in big trouble for the thoughts that ran through his head.

Was it how good her blood would smell that made me want to go to her? Or was it the fact that she was having a shower?

I growled at myself... pervert was the only thing running through my head.

**Sorry it may be a couple of days before up date again I'm ill and I am finding it hard to write, I'm trying my best and I should be able to update soon. Please be Patient. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews they make me feel so happy when I read them, I will be better soon just a virus, Any ho her we go...

(B POV)

I got dressed after a shower, I wanted to leave before everyone else, I needed to clear my head. Emmett had made me feel graceful in front of every one, he had faith in me, he honestly believed I was good. I smiled once more as I grabbed my bags and walked out through the back door.

I jogged to my truck through the rain and climbed in, starting it I turned the heaters on and felt my face pull up, how had me managed to make me this happy.

Could I be falling for him... No way. Laughing at myself I pulled out onto the road. I was being stupid. I almost stopped the truck when something large and red caught my eye. So that was what Ste and John was on about. A large red Wrangler Jeep was parked in the car park not far from where I was, how the hell did I miss that monster... no wonder it's huge, so was it's owner.

Getting out of my shocked state I drove to school. I knew I was really early but I could get some work done.

Parking in my usual place I pulled out my school work, I knew there was one essay that I hadn't finished. It didn't need to be handed in till Monday but I would finish it and hand it in early, just on the off chance I may forget to pick it up on Monday... fat chance, I just wanted it out the way.

I couldn't keep my mind on my work, every line I wrote I ended up thinking of how good Emmett had made me feel, he stood up for me when he didn't even know me. But he will just leave when he gets a better offer, and he will, when word leaks out about him, a hokey player who on try outs was able to project movements that some serious skaters had problems with, there will be people begging him to chose them. Will he go? Will he stay?

I felt like a game show hostess, will he wont he? We shall see, I wont get to attached and I wont change my routine. I will train and skate how I skate and train normally, I wont change for him.

There was a small tap on my window, I jumped and turned to it. Alice stood smiling at me, her bright eyes shining in the rain. I leaned over and unlocked the passenger door opening for her to get out the rain.

"Hey Bella, thanks." she said climbing in, her smile never faulted as she sat and turned to me, "How was practice with Emmett?" she asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Fine." I said looking away as I tried to finish the essay.

"You know he was really excited when he got home and told us that he got on." what was she doing.

"Really... I never thought he'd be the type to figure skate." I stated giving a uninterested look as I wrote the last line of my essay.

"That's what the rest of our family said, we were pretty shocked when he just waltzed in and said 'I'm a figure skater' Jasper and Edward cracked up, they couldn't believe their ears." she said smiling away, "How do you feel about it?"

"Alright, I just need to get to know him I think." I said honestly, I didn't want to tell her I needed to figure out if I could trust him, she was his sister after all.

"He never lies or goes back on his word, that is a promise of an eternity." she stated looking away, was she right? "Can I come and watch you practice?"

"Mmm it's not that exciting you know, we aren't doing much just letting Emmett get used to being with me and the ice in a new way." I tried to explain with out being rude.

"Okay, tomorrow then. We should go lesson's about to start." she smiled happily.

+V+

First lesson went by faster then I thought, Alice kept talking to me which I enjoyed, she was so happy all the time and energetic, I wondered how much caffeine she had this morning. She couldn't wait to see what we would wear to regionals and when I said I didn't know she would drop it till I decided that she could chose the costumes, I laughed at how she pouted when I said no at first but bounced in her seat when I said yes.

I had only known her for like two days and I was already beginning to feel like I had known her my whole life.

When class finished she hugged me and said I should join her and her family for lunch. She disappeared, dancing down the corridor.

Trig wasn't much fun, if anything I had been dreading it after how Emmett had acted to them. But I was wrong.

I walked in to the class to find Jessica bouncing in her seat, she acted like Alice at times. I walked to my usual seat next to her and she beamed at me, there was something she needed to tell me, gossip most likely, or she was itching for some new news.

"So?" she asked as I took my seat.

"So what?" I had no idea what she was on about.

"Emmett, whats he like for a partner?" she asked quickly, like she was going to explode.

"Well..." what the hell do I say, the best and let her go around the whole school shouting Bella likes Emmett... I think not, "Big."

"Big?" she repeated stopping her bouncing and giving me a look of aggravation.

"Yeah, he's huge and it's a little strange."

"Yeah I'll except that, he is huge, but Imagen the possibilities..." she got that dreamy look in her eyes and I almost sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thats if you can think straight when hes with you... at first when I met him I was fine I could talk but then, he looked at me and everything went wrong... it was like I couldn't find my mouth."

I wanted to laugh, Jessica Stanley, speechless when a guy looks at her... this was new, especially when she had had so many boyfriends, they turned up to practice to wait for her, of cause I would fall or be dropped and they would laugh, except the ones at school... at least they had th ecurtisy of trying to hide it or to see if I was okay.

"I have had a small problem with incoherency when I'm around him." but only when he looks at me in a certain way... but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"How can you be around him... he's so intimidating." she whispered as if scared that if someone heard her, her reputation would be ruined.

"Thats because of his looks." I said, he seemed to have a soft side behind his face.

"Well I've never seen anyone make Lauren so quiet in my life." she said turning to face the front.

I didn't say anything I didn't want to say something that could be used as fuel for Lauren to do something against me. I didn't need enemy's I just wanted to blend in, be invisible to some extent. That was proving rather difficult to do seen as Mike keeps making a scene or making me talk to everyone he talked to.

We were quiet for the rest of the lesson after that. The teacher gave no way for Jessica to ask me anymore questions so I was safe... till lunch.

When the bell finally rang I everything but jumped from my seat. I hadn't expected it at all.

"Come on Bella, everyone will be waiting for us." Jess said as I took my time packing my things, for some reason I didn't want to see everyone, least of all Mike, Tyler and Eric, I didn't have the guts, most of the hockey team was always sat at our table and to be sat with them when they all failed at try outs wasn't my idea of fun, especially when the new guy in town shows up, a beautiful miss fit, ex hockey player, not to mention really buff, shows them all up, saying he's never skated before, shows off with pro moves and lifts me with ease.

Seriously I wasn't going to last one minute on that table, let alone one lunch time. And anyway they wouldn't notice if I wasn't there, I'm always the quiet one, other then Angela, but she tried to join in I just tried to ignore them.

"You go on Jess, I have some more homework to do and I need to use the library." I said quickly, some times I amazed myself.

"Are you sure?" she said not really bothering to show that she didn't really care, I knew she used me to talk to Mike, he ignored her most of the time to talk to me and it annoyed her.

"Yeah, I need to get it done... I'll see you later." with that I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and waved at her.

"See you." she replied as I walked off. Well I felt better, I just got out of the most awkward lunch of all time... sometimes I _really_ amaze myself... just if they come to find me, Na they were the type of people to never set foot in the library.

+V+

Like always it was mostly empty, it wasn't a very good library but it did what it needed to do for school work and that's all that mattered. Pulling all my work out I set each subject into a pile and went through each, looking for something to do.

Book after book I went through and I had completed all of my work, what was I going to do... I couldn't go to the cafeteria, no way, that was like a one way trip to hell. What should I do then?

Packing my stuff back in my bag I looked around, a small book caught my eye, it was in the classics section. Walking over to it I pulled it out. 'Pride and prejudice' one of my favorites. I'd read that for the hour. Returning to my seat I began to read it. I knew the book almost word for word like the other classics, Romeo and Juliet, sense and sensibility and Weathering Heights (and the others).

+V+

I had lost myself in the book so much I almost missed the bell. Grabbing my bag and jacket I shoved the book back on the shelf and walked quickly to biology. And of course me being the klutz and all caught my toe on my own foot.

It was the usual routine, catch toe or foot, stumble and fall, hurt self and sometimes if it's not my day get sent to the emergency room.

Today was my day, I saw the ground coming closer to me as I stumbled, I raised my arms to try and protect my face, I didn't need a nose bleed or a black eye just now, I prepared myself for the hard and painful contact... but it never came. I was being held by and large and on my stomach, a large cold hand.

Realization hit me, the hand was very cold, to cold to be normal. I looked up to see who had a hold on me keeping me from meeting with the floor in a very ungraceful manner. And there he stood, nearly straight backed looking down at me with a grin on his face, Emmett Cullen... why did life always want to humiliate me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me his grin getting bigger as he helped me up on to my own feet. My heart went wild, what was he doing to me? I was suddenly nervous.

"Yeah... thanks." I muttered back straightening myself up and sorting myself out. He chuckled and let go of me.

"Where were you at lunch, the rest of my family wanted to meet you, you already know Alice." he said as he walked with me.

"I was doing some work." I said looking down, I was red in the face and I didn't want everyone to see... bet they saw everything though.

We neared the biology class room and he turned and lent on the wall in front of me blocking my way in. "Are you going to be alright by yourself, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." his face was a convoy of different emotions, under the humor and joke like manner he was trying to pull off there was something else, something more... but I couldn't tell what, it was strange, but it made me want to sigh.

I narrowed my eyes to try and read his expression, it was so confusing. He looked so good stood leaning on his shoulder against the wall preventing me from entering.

"Thinking to hard, does that mean I should stay and babysit you?" he laughed making the people walking past us jump and stare at us.

That did it, I glared at him, which only made him laugh again. "I'll be fine." I walked past him and into the class room feeling everyone's eyes follow me, who did he think he was? I knew my anger wasn't directed at him but at myself. How could I have let myself get all distracted like that. I was embarrassed and angry, it was his fault for looking to good, yeah, he did it on purpose... bet he was a player, bet he had so many girls that he couldn't help himself when he sees someone who looks easy... well unlucky for him I wasn't easy.

What was I saying? He was beautiful, a God, he was perfect... Oh crap... I was falling for him... this isn't good, not only did he look so much better then every male, bar his family they were all oddly beautiful, but I knew that I had no chance at all... not a hope in hell... But I had to skate with him, get close to him whilst knowing I was falling.

I'm so doomed... this is ridicules... no I was not falling for him, I would just act normally and not let him know anything other then that. And if he did work it out I will deny everything.

I couldn't concentrate on the first part of the lesson at all, what was the look behind his mask of humor? Erg, stop thinking about him. Forcing my attention on Mr Banner I almost groaned, we were doing animals and their bodies. Oh crap... worse then crap, ever curse word under then sun.

Mr Banner brought out a trolley with small trays, each containing a pinned down dead frog... dissection. This has got to be the worst day of my life so far. Why couldn't he have warned us so that I could have excused myself or skipped.

"Now pair up with the person sat next to you and follow the instructions on the board and the ones I have told you." he said handing a tray to each pair and me, the only single in the room. This was perfect... gross and highly disgusting, but perfect... life truly did hate me today.

I was handed a scalpel by Mr Banner who eyed me carefully as if he didn't think it was wise to let me handle the sharp pointy thing, he was absolutely right, it wasn't wise. I looked down at the frog pinned to the tray, I felt my face pale and my stomach churn... I really wished I had listened.

I breathed in and was hit with a gush of rust and salt... and that was all it took, my face was deathly pale by know and I wasn't feeling all to good.

I gripped the table and placed the small blade down far away from me so that if I ended up passing out I wouldn't land on it. My stomach was not like this and luckily for me I had ended up skipping lunch, I couldn't throw up anything... or so I thought, hoped and prayed.

"Miss Swan are you feeling alright you look pale?" came Mr Banner's voice, I looked up at him and everything swayed... this was not good.

"I don't feel to good." I whispered afraid to speak any louder in case I threw up or passed out.

"Can someone take Miss Swan to the nurses room please... thank you." I didn't need to look up to know who it was. Mike put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm around his neck, hoisting me against him as he tried to make his way to the nurses room.

I closed my eyes letting him lead me... I didn't want to but it was better if I closed my eyes, everything stopped spinning and the small white dots didn't shoot across my vision. Only problem was, with the way Mike was half carrying me I was rocking and swaying, which is not good.

"Your a lot heavier off the ice you know." he said with a smile in his voice. Yeah I'll bet your enjoying this, and I was heavier because I was going limp.

"Put me down on the side walk." I said as we got out of the biology rooms sight. Mike sat me down on the ground and took his arm from around my waist... he seemed reluctant to do it but I was more then willing to tell him not to touch me at this particular moment if he tried anything. I lead down laying my face against the cool tarmac letting it cool my skin and stopping me from spinning.

"Wow you've gone green, maybe I should get the nurse to come here." he said his smile gone and was now anxious as if he didn't know what to do.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice calling out to me from not far away. It shouldn't have been this familiar but it was. The same voice that was always making my heart beat twice the pace it should.

I scrunched my eyes up pretending I didn't hear it. "I think she's fainted." I heard Mike say.

"What happened?" Emmett said his voice almost hard. What must this look like to him?

"We were dissecting frogs and she just went like this... I was taking her to the nurse but she wouldn't go any further." he explained.

"Dissecting frogs?" Emmett repeated trying to hold back his laughter... he thought this was funny? "I'll take her, you go back to class."

"No I'm meant to take her." Mike tried to protest but it didn't have any effect on the huge boy. I was lifted easily up from the ground and into his large arms. He didn't rock me that much considering how big he was. My head fell back as he lifted me and how he did it I have no idea but he lifted it and placed it against his hard chest, he was so cold, was he ill or something?

I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't bring myself to the humiliation of seeing his face as he laughed at me, and I wasn't ready to let the spinning back, I so did not want to throw up on Emmett Cullen, of all people. No way was I going to wake up just yet.

"Bella?" I heard his soft voice call to me gently, I wanted to open my eyes but I was scared he'd laugh at me, I felt his body tense slightly. "Bella are you awake?" he asked, his voice soothing and yet there was a slight hint of panic there. Again I kept my eyes closed and remained still, no it was better for me to stay like this till I had stopped moving, whether it was his movements or my head it was wise not to open my eyes just yet, and talking, no, my stomach was still threatening to throw up what ever was left in it.

I heard the door to the office open and a small gasp. Keeping my eyes closed I had to think for a second, it must have been Mrs Cope, the receptionist.

"She fainted in Biology." Emmett said, I felt the rumble of his deep voice in his chest and it calmed me down, again it confused me why would it calm me.

"This way." Mrs Cope said and we were on the move again, it wasn't long before I heard a second door open and a small noise, and footsteps.

"Put her on the bed." said the nurse, "How long has she been out?"

"Around three minuets." Emmett answered as he placed me on the cot covered in crinkly paper.

"She should be waking up soon..." she muttered, Mrs Cope must have left. "You may leave now."

"I was told to stay with her." Wow, he said that with such confidence and assurance that the nurse didn't say anything back to him. He was good... to good.

"I'll go get a cold compress, that should help her to wake." she muttered and the door went again. There was no sound after that, it was completely silent. I let my mind rest and tried to calm my stomach. Did Emmett leave? It was to quiet, he must have. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, like they were glued shut. I tried again but still no. Maybe it wasn't time for me to get up yet.

I let my eyes stay closed and tried to relax. Something moved next to me and then I felt it, a cold hand gently brushing my forehead, not completely touching but still there. A small current ran though my skin but stopped and the hand lay flat against it. He had his hand on my forehead, and wow was it big, he could cover the whole of my face if he wanted to. Yeah I had seen how big he was at try outs, he could almost circle my waist with his hands but they were just a fraction out.

It felt good the coldness, my face was covered in a light sheen of sweat from the faint spell, but I couldn't make myself feel the embarrassment of it. "Bella are you awake yet?" he said once more in a soft sweet voice, my eyes fluttered and I blinked them open minding the bright over head lights. I cringed and screwed my eyes closed trying to block the light out. After a few seconds I opened them again and blinked up a to see Emmett leaning over me, his hand still on my forehead and a grin beginning to play on his lips. "Hey there sleeping beauty." he smiled.

He called me beauty... wait it's just a saying, and anyway I must look worse then I usually do. "Mmm" I groaned closing my eyes again.

"Don't go back to sleep." he said quickly, it shocked me there was no hint of a joke in his voice, just worry. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "It's best for you to stay awake, can't have you passing out on us again." still no joking, from what Alice had said to me this morning he was always joking around or pulling pranks.

"Why are you here?" I asked not meaning it to sound the way it came out.

"Well I saw Mike struggling to carry you and I thought, hey why not help him... don't think he appreciated it though, he looked pretty mad." he smiled innocently and I giggled. "And anyway he looked like he was trying to carry your dead body... I was debating whether or not it was best do avenge you."

"He wouldn't be happy, you stole his role as a knight in shining armer." I sighed as I tried to sit up. His hand came off my forehead and he pushed me back down.

"No, you should stay lead down for a bit." his face turned worried. The door opened and the nurse walked in, seeing me awake she smiled and came over to me. She placed the cold compress back on my head, I preferred Emmett's hand but that was a little inappropriate.

"How do you feel dear?" she asked taking my wrist and checking my pulse, I saw Emmett watching what she was doing very closely and I almost laughed out loud his concentration face was very cute and amusing. His brow puckered and mouth in a small pout.

"Fine." I said. I was, my head felt better and my stomach had started to think better of emptying it's self.

"Does this happen a lot?" Emmett's head snapped up so fast I barely even saw the movement.

"Some times." I muttered, he grinned and looked amused.

"Well I suggest that you don't go to Biology for the whole of next week." she smiled, Emmett's grin faltered and when his eyes caught mine he grinned again. "I'll tell Coach Clapp that you will be unable to attend Gym class next period?" she asked, yes she had my timetable memorized... to many accidents.

"Yeah, thank you." I muttered again, I could feel Emmett's gaze on me and I knew he was laughing, obviously he had figures out that I had been here more then my fair share, enough so that the nurse knows what lessons I have.

"Do you have someone to take you home or do you want to call your dad?" she asked eying Emmett.

"I can take her, if you don't mind Bella?" he asked, I looked at him his grin gone and now a soft smile lightened his lips.

"Sure." I muttered again.

"You should be fine in a bit." the nurse said, I smiled at her then sat up, swinging my legs off the side I jumped down. Stumbling forward, I was off balance and I fell into Emmett's arms. He steadied me.

Once I was on my feet and stood straight he let me go. "Maybe you should stay lead down for a bit longer." the nurse said, eying me.

I gave her the whole you should know me by now look. "No I'm fine." she seemed to get it and let it go. "Thanks." I said and I looked for my bag. "I need to get my bag."

"I'll have Alice get it for you and drop it off at you home." He said as he held the door open for me.

"Take care Bella" said the nurse, I smiled at her again and walked out the room. The office was quiet and empty.

"Mrs Cope, the nurse told me to take Bella home." Emmett said loudly, the small woman looked over the counter and smiled at me.

"You feel better dear." I smiled back and let Emmett lead me out the office and into the cool air outside. The fine drizzle felt good on my face as it washed away the remaining light sheen of sweat. I must look terrible, good thing I never wore makeup.

I walked slowly to the parking lot, Emmett right beside me, walking closely to me but not touching. A small grin playing on his lips, I chose to ignore this and carry on walking. I turned to my truck digging in my pocket for the key.

"What do you think your doing?" he said right behind me, I felt his hand on my shoulder stopping me from going any farther.

"Going home?" I asked looking back at him. He grinned again taking his hand off me.

"Did you not hear when I said I'd take you home... what kind of person would I be if I let you drive in you condition." his grinned widened as I looked confused at him.

"Condition? I'm fine." he looked down shaking his head and chuckling. Then he looked up at me, a small hint of something n his eyes.

"Key." he said holding his hand out. I looked at him, what was he doing. "Give me your key Bella." his voice growing stern and authoritative. I looked at him cautiously and slowly handed my key over, placing it out into his out stretched palm. "Thank you... this way." he said turning away from me.

"What what about my truck." I stuttered, he couldn't want me to leave it. "It's got my skating stuff in it." He said stopping when he noticed I hadn't moved. Turning to look at me he raised an eyebrow. "I can't just leave it here." I said my voice raising, I was getting mad.

"You aren't going to let this drop are you?" He sighed knowing the answer before I even gave it, and walked back to me, not even looking up, a small crooked grin lighting his face. "What shall I do?"

I took a step back from him, I didn't like the way he was rubbing his chin. Like and evil villain from a movie plotting an evil scheme. He took a step closer to me and dropped his hand, looking up at me.

"we can do tis the easy way or the hard way." he said, his crooked smile still on his face. What did he mean? My eyes widened as he took another step close to me and another, he was so close to me now. "I see you have chosen the hard way, so I will take you home by force." his grin widened.

He bent down and in seconds I was in his arms and being carried away from my truck. "Wait my truck I can't just leave it." I nearly screamed, so this is what he meant, he was going to make me go with him.

"Alice will drop it off for you with your bag." he said looking up and away from me.

"But..."

"No!" he said laughed as I tried to protest. "I know your dads chief Swan so I'm not going to let his only daughter drive when she was out cold not that long ago." His grin was in full swing know pushing his cheeks up and warming his face.

"But..."

"What did I just say!" he laughed loudly.

"This is so not fair..." I muttered, looking away from his face I watched as we walked to the large red Jeep, When I first saw it this morning it hadn't looked that big but my word was it huge... like it's owner.

He pulled his key out somehow from his sweater pocket and bleeped it unlocked. Opening the door he sat me in one of the seats and closed the door, quickly he went to his side and jumped in. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing..." I muttered looking away and searching for the belt... all I found was a lot of straps and buckles. "What's all this?" I asked confused as hell.

"The off road harness." he lent over and began to buckle them. My breath caught as his hands worked around my chest, I knew it wasn't intentional but it still made my heart beat quicken.

"Thanks." I muttered as he moved away and started the engine. My face burning as I blushed and looked away. He chuckled at me.

"Your welcome."

"You really didn't have to do this you know."

"Yeah I know... but I did so hay what you going to do about it?" there was nothing I could or would do, this was to good to be real.

"Are you sure Alice doesn't mind bringing my truck home?" I didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do, not after we just became friends.

"No Alice is an angel... some times annoying with the whole shopping thing but shes the best sister ever." he smiled, and I felt happy, they were such a family even though they weren't related. "So... What happened in biology?"

I groaned inwardly... great this is where he thinks I'm such a loser. "You saw what happened."

"No I saw you passed out, that doesn't explain how you got like that." he grinned looking at me then back to the road.

I sighed... oh well, better tell him know then when he's with people. Most people already knew but he was new so I'll let him off. "I'm a little sensitive to blood."

"Sensitive you past out, thats a little more then sensitive." I could tell he wanted to laugh but he kept it in for my sake.

"Alright I pass out and get sick, but who can blame me it smells really bad." I defended myself.

"People can't smell blood." I looked up and his grin had vanished and he was watching me with narrow eyes.

"I can, it smells like rust and salt, thats what makes me ill." I looked away blushing, he thought I was lying, making it up... but I wasn't I can smell the foul thing when it hits the air around me.

I looked out the window and we were already on my street, how did he know where I lived? Oh well. We stopped on the curb in front of my house, Emmett lent over and unbuckled me before getting out and walking to my door as I opened it.

I heard a second car pull up near us and I looked to the drive and saw Charlie's police cruiser parked in the drive. Charlie got out his face pale and worried. He looked up at me and his face got some life back.

"Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella." I heard Charlie's voice as Emmett took hold of my elbows and helped me out of the large Jeep.

"Hey dad, you home early."

"School rang me, I came home to make sure you're alright, they said you passed out." his face covered in worry, sure they would tell him, this was Forks there was no secrets in Forks.

"I'm fine just some frog dissection in biology." I muttered, I'm surprised that they didn't tell him the whole story.... or he was just getting me to confirm what they said. I saw his eyes trail up me assessing they way I looked and them they fell, well more like looked up, on Emmett.

"And who might this be?" that's right he hasn't met the new family yet.

"Dad, this is Emmett Cullen." I said taking a step back and lifting my hand to introduce them.

"Ah so your Carlisle's son, great man your dad." Charlie smiled and held his hand out, Emmett took it grinning like usual, Charlie jumped back when his hand touched Emmett's, "Wow your freezing."

"Yeah, not used to the cold weather here yet." he said smiling that impish grin of his and shrugged.

"Heh yeah it will take you a while,, so I hear you my girls new partner?" Charlie said folding his arms over his chest... I knew what was coming, the talk... don't let my girl down and if you hurt her I'll hurt you.

"That's right sir." Emmett smiled, did he know it was coming or had he had no idea.

"Well as a father I am going to..." he started to say, I could not let this happen, not with me still here to hear it.

"Dad, please not know." I interrupted no chance was I going to let him say anything to the guy that has just become my partner and helped me today. Who knows it might scare him off.

"Don't worry Mr Swan, I've had the talk off, John, Ste, Cathy and my sister." his grin widened as my face paled and my eyes went wide, had they all really had the talk with him... how could they do this to me... well he's had four and that hasn't scared him off so maybe I was wrong maybe he was going to stay.

"Oh well you know what I'm going to say then." Charlie looked a little relieved that he didn't have to do anything, "Bella what happened to your truck?"

"My sister's bringing it for her." Emmett said looking at me, "and no your not going skating tonight."

My mouth opened and eyes widened, how dare he tell me that I can't go skating. "I can't miss training."

"You passed out... I can't let you skate when your not feeling good." he smiled softly at me. "And if you do end up going I'll be forced to take you home and tie you to a chair, I'm sure Mr Swan..."

"Charlie." my dad said smiling at me then to Emmett.

"I'm sure Charlie would do the same... you are not skating to night and thats final." he straightened up folding his arms over his chest giving me the look of just you try and disobey me.

I just looked at him, he just ordered me to stay... he cared about me, he didn't want me to skate in case I had another fainting spell, which wouldn't happen... but he was truly trying to show he care about me as a partner should.

"I like this lad." Charlie said smiling. I just looked at Emmett and let my face soften in to a small smile.

"Okay." I said.

"Well I'll go tell Cathy what happened and drop the key off to Alice, I'll see you tomorrow Bella." he waved and walked back to his Jeep.

I watched him drive away down the road and when he was out of sight I turned. Charlie turned and looked at me, a small glint of something in his eyes. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me in to the house.

=v=

I sat on the sofa with my feet crossed over with my knee's to my chest., my truck was in the drive not long after Emmett left, I didn't even see Alice for long she knocked on the door and smiled handing me my bag and I asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner but she just said she wanted to stay but she couldn't, she was going to watch Emmett skate.

There was nothing on telly but Charlie sat watching a game. I had no homework so to speak, I did it all this morning and at lunch. We ordered a pizza, dad refused to let me cook and said it would give me sugar and energy which I would need. I had said that I was fine and it wasn't that bad, but no he wouldn't have it.

"So?" he said looking away from the telly, his face looked impassive as if he was trying to hide something from me. "This Emmett... he looks like a nice lad, strong, able to help you from falling."

"Dad..." I wined, please tell me no, he wasn't going to try and be all fatherly with me.

"I'm just saying he looks like he'll be able to look after you on th ice." again he shrugged and carried on his impassive look. What was he hiding?

"He has caught me when I fell so your right he can look after me on the ice... but so did the others." I knew that would hit a nerve but I needed him to see it was too early to make a decision on what he would be like. He could be nice know and in a few months or weeks he could turn into a monster.

"I know kid, I just think maybe this is different and that he is a good lad... I want you to be safe and happy." he looked down at me and tenderly placed his hand on my shoulder, he smiled his fatherly smile at me. " sorry if I upset you."

"No, I just think it's to early to tell yet." I smiled back, he was just trying to be nice.

We just sat there for the rest of the night, I liked the silence... well the occasional yell form my dad when some player was tackled wrongly or when the other team scored a goal. He got really into foot ball.

I got up and said my good night, I would get an early night and get some sleep, the rain kept me up even though I had lived here I had never really gotten used to the rain at night. I changed and climbed into bed curling up into a ball I wrapped my comforter tightly around me waiting for sleep to take me.

I hoped dad was right and Emmett was a good guy.

=v=

(E POV)

I sat in my Jeep, speeding down the roads breathing in her scent. It was exquisite. I grinned to myself, I had shown her that I would look after her... or at least I hope I did. He dad seemed to like me....

Wait what does that matter if her dad likes me. I shook my head and was filled with her beautiful scent... I sighed.

I would ask Carlisle if she would be fine to skate tomorrow, man, if I was Edward I'd know if she'd be right, but no I don't like science and biology so I didn't really make myself listen... I would start to listen and take in what they say. For her sake.

I will check on her tonight... I told myself it was to make sure she was alright not for any other reason.

I pulled into the parking lot at school I went to her truck and put the key in the door, Alice would see it and she wouldn't let any one take it... honestly though who would want to steel this hunk of metal.

Getting back into my Jeep I drove back to the skating rink. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out;

Alice: got let out early taking Bella's truck back now see you in a bit. X.

I smiled, she was the best. Parking I pulled my blades out from the back and jumped out. Walking in I went to Cathy's office above the small DJ box and small café type thing. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Cathy's voice shouted from in the room, opening the door I stepped in the small office, "Ah Emmett how can I help you?" she asked, she had a strange look in her eye as if to say it better be good and not waste my time, but there was something else there... did she think I had come to tell her I want to leave?

"Bella wont be coming to day she was sent home from school, she passed out in biology and I told her to stay at home, I thought it wouldn't be wise for her to come and skate." I said, she looked relieved in someway.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, knowing her she would have come and made herself sick." I laughed, I didn't know if that was possible but there was no way I was going to take that chance with her.

"Thanks, you did the right thing, well we can work on your individual moves today, the partner work and lifts will have to wait for the week end." she smiled, she was a nice woman, caring and friendly.

"Sure."

=v=

It was no fun skating on my own with just Cathy shouting instructions at me, I wanted to watch Bella... I was selfish, but she made it so much more enjoyable. I watched the other pairs as I half listened to Cathy, I loved being a vampire, I could listen to someone and do what they say, and do something completely different.

I noticed Jessica's and Lauren's eyes every so often glance my way. They would have heard why Bella wasn't here so what did they want. It was annoying me slightly, they should be paying attention to what they were doing... maybe then they wouldn't stumble or miss a step of their routine. Ste and John would roll their eyes and sigh angrily when they did, they would give me a few smirks when they caught my eye.

They would always torment the girls, which was funny to watch, especially when John almost dropped Lauren on purpose, she blew a casket.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so damn heavy." he replied calmly back. Gaining some 'you got told' from me and Ste.

They were training together not long after so it was just play fighting.

Alice arrived not long after I had started to get more into the skating and pulling of the harder jumps and tricks as they were known to me. I had to make it look like I had some difficulty but in reality I could pull the trick of ten, no one hundredth times better then what they thought.

"Your getting better at not showing off." Alice commented quietly so no one else could hear, I skated around the ice before hitting my toe pick down hard, but not hard in my opinion, and pushed my self up of the ice spinning before landing and swinging my leg out as I glided on the ice.

"Thanks..." I said back, "How did she look when you saw her." I had to ask.

"Fine a bit pale but she had turned back to her normal color." I was relieved to say the least.

"You should worry about her to much, I'll see anything before it happens... if it happens." she said giving me the whole you worry to much tone.

"Yeah yeah."

=v=

Training finally finished and I skated to the seats where Alice was, she smiled at me and held out a new sweater. Taking it I pulled it on handed her my skates and shoved my shoes on. We left at human pace, it was so slow.

I drove fast down the road to our house, I would quickly go hunting then go see Bella. Alice looked at me as good as to say stalker, but she looked away when she saw I didn't do anything perverted.

"You've changed Emmett." she said. Yeah I was always saying that when when one of the other's were in a mood, they needed to release their sexual tension, and stuff like that... I was so crude... I found it entertaining.

"In what way?" I teased.

"You've become more like a gentleman... like Edward." she laughed, that was not funny, Edward was over the top and controlling, some times I couldn't understand why Rosalie loved him, but then again it was his controlling that kept her vainness in check.

"Well I thought I'd try it, I may just go back to my good old self."

"No... well just act normal..."she said quickly. "just what feels natural."

"I don't know what is natural anymore... there are so many different feelings going on I can't tell if they are mine." I blurted out the truth, she was the only one other then my mom Esme that I could tell how I felt.

"Emmett, do you like Bella?" she asked, her eyes caring and full of understanding, she was being serious, she was trying to help me.

"Yes... I think." I didn't know I liked her but I didn't think like was the right word.

"Think about what you like about her."

"Everything... her hair, her smile, her laugh, when you get to hear it... the way her eyes show her emotions and how they change... and the color..." I couldn't describe what that color did to me. "Her warmth and care for everything and everyone even if they don't deserve it."

She smiled kindly at me and placed one of her small stone hands on my shoulder. "Would you protect her?"

"Yes.... yes a thousand times over." I lent my head back into the head rest of the seat and slowed the Jeep down.

"Emmett... brother... could _you_ hurt her?"

My head shot round to look at the small pixie like girl, what did she mean could I hurt her? "Never... I wouldn't.... couldn't... no." if I did I'd have to ask one of the Volturi to destroy me, non of my family could do it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Bella.

Alice was quiet, too quiet, she was seeing something... her head turned toward me a small smile on her face but a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"No you couldn't." what was that supposed to mean? No I couldn't hurt her? Or no you can't ask the Volturi to kill you? Or was it something completely different that she saw?

"Emmett, I think you more then like her..." her face and voice soft soothing, "I think your falling for her."

My body froze... falling for her? Was that I was falling in love with her of what? No she was human and I... I'm a monster, how could I love her... how could I not. Everything was getting clearer now, the way my chest felt tight when I was with her like if I had a heart it would be dong flips and beating ten to a dozen like hers does, oh how that sound sooths me.

Her rose blush when she's skating... the deep crimson when shes embarrassed or angry. How her smile comes out when I grin at her, her perfect lips how they curve into her smiles and when she talks. Her scent. Where do I begin with her scent... her hair, her skin, her breath, everything about her screams out to me.

How her face looks calm and at peace when she's sleeping... till she has a bad dream. I want to save her from them dreams. And how it had scared me when I saw Mike almost dragging her limp body across the campus, how I wanted to kill him if he had hurt her at all. The way she felt in my arms limp and life less. I never wanted her to be like that again.

Alice was right I was falling for her, falling bad. What was I going to do? Did she like me back? Was I willing to let her get hurt or killed because of me?

No.

I would watch her, keep her safe. Make sure nothing bad happens to her, that might be hard she is accident prone after all. I will protect her, form everything, objects, her human kind, my kind... and myself.

"Alice I need you to do what ever it takes if I get out of control."

She nodded and smiled, "Did I help?"

"Yeah... thanks." I sighed.

"Great, do you want me to hide my thoughts from Edward, I don't think Rose will be happy when she finds out." she warned.

"No, it's best they know I think." I said, I didn't know what to do.

"Rose won't be to bad about it." she said. I looked at her, her eyes focused on nothing and glazed over.

Good, I hope the rest of the family are going to be alright about this... it wasn't up to them but I didn't want to lose them... yes I would fight them to protect Bella but I did love my family and I didn't want to hurt them.

I turned of down the almost invisible drive to our house and up to the large garage. Stopping the engine and jumping out I walked to the house. I had no idea what I was going to do.

When I entered I was faced with Esme, she smiled and held her arms out. Grinning back I let her take me in to a motherly hug.

"Whats this for mom?" I asked, she smiled up to me, tapping her nose she let me go and walked away. Okay that was different. Moving at my normal speed I approached Carlisle's study.

"Come in." he said before I could even knock. I walked in and up to his desk. "What can I do for you Emmett?"

"Can humans smell blood?" that wasn't the one I really wanted to ask but I knew she would be fine, Alice was right she would see something happen to her otherwise, so this was the next question that needs answering.

"Well..." he lent back into his chair and smiled at me. "Some humans are more sensitive then others, so yes some can smell blood, why do you ask?"

"Well Bella passed out in biology today when they were dissecting frogs, she told me that it was the smell that made her feel ill, rust and salt she said." I said letting the confusion take over my face.

"Ah yes, she is sensitive to the sight and smell of blood, it isn't unheard of but normally they can't smell it till it's a few days old and a lot of it at that... she will be fine son, I had a look at her file in the hospital today, if you plan on keeping her out of trouble then you'll have a lot of work to do, her file is pretty big for a seventeen year old." his smile became full of confusion, something Carlisle never really did, "I'm amazed she isn't disabled yet."

That bad? Was it really that bad? I could actually believe it. "You can come to the rink anytime you want, you do know that." I said.

"Thank you I'm sure Esme would love to see you skate,"

"Just don't laugh or put me off." I played with him, "Well I'm going hunting, do you want to come?"

"give me a minuet and I'll be down, not too far, I have work to do." he smiled.

"Sure pop."

=v=

It wasn't just me and Carlisle who went hunting, Jasper and Alice had decided to come along. It didn't take me long to find a elk, making sure I had had enough I said my good buys early and headed to Bella's. Alice nodded and winked at me, Jasper just smirked, 'whipped' he muttered.

That was a challenge, I pounced on him taking him down under me, he tried to kick me off but failed when Alice decided it was time to show her husband that she was the dominant one in their relationship.

"Alright kids we don't want to make the place look like a crash site." Carlisle said laughing at us, we knew he like to see us get along, even if it is play fighting.

I left Alice to it, laughing as it patted Carlisle on the shoulder and taking my leave. I ran to Bella's house as quick as I could.

When I got there I scaled the wall to her window, sliding it open I sat on the sill. There she lay, wrapped up in her covers in a ball. I saw her small form shiver in her sleep.

Getting off the window and taking a step into her room I looked quickly around there was no blankets laying anywhere, walking across her room quickly and silently I looked down the landing, Charlie's soft snores coming from the room at the other end, opening the first door I got to I close it, bathroom. Trying the next I found the small airing cupboard, pulling the thickest blanket I could find out I went quickly back to her room and lay it over her.

Her face rubbed up the pillow under her as she shifted in her sleep getting accustomed to the new weight and warmth it was giving her. I smiled, she was warm and asleep, safe and well. I would stay with her till she was fully warm and put the blanket back hiding the evidence I had been here.

"Mmm" she murmured softly as she loosened form her tight ball.

I looked to her and walked to the rocking chair in the corner, I knew this was wrong but I couldn't leave her. I sighed quietly and breathed in her scent, I was becoming quite used to it.

"Emmett..." she murmured again, she smiled in her sleep and my heart twinged... if I had one. Her smile warming me up just looking at it. I needed to make her smile and laugh more, even if it's just for my own pleasure.

I lent my elbows on my knees and lent forward on the chair, she loosened further in her sleep and stretched out, she turned over and one of her arms covered her face, I wanted to move it so I could watch her face. I didn't I just sat there listening to her heart and breathing, such soft rhythmic patterns.

I had changed so much, I realized that now after Alice told me. I was calmer and more mature, in a sense.

"Stupid rain..." I had to force my laughter down, she really didn't like the rain, then why did she live here.

A few hours later I took the blanket off and folded it up, placing it back into the cupboard and closing the door. I walked to the window and took one last look at her sleeping before leaping out of the window and running full speed home.

I felt lighter then air and as full like everything good in the world was trying to felt in with me, I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the songs in this at all or moves... and sorry for the long bits, I get carried away... I'll try and cut them down.

(B POV)

I woke up feeling better, I felt like someone was watching over me through out the night, keeping me safe. Charlie must have came to check on me every so often. I was awake earlier then usual.

Getting up I grabbed my sweats and vest top, I had a shower washing off the sweat and sickness out of my skin from yesterday. I felt so much better and I didn't know why. Was it that I was aloud to skate today or was it something else.

I couldn't recall the dream I had but I new it had made me feel better, I woke up smiling and I never usually did that.

Getting into my sweats and vest top I grabbed my skates and silently tip toed down the landing and down the stairs, taking each step slowly and carefully, I didn't want any injuries, yet. Leaving my bag by the door I walked to the kitchen, grabbing the pen off the side I pulled some paper out he draw;

_Dad, gone early wanted to get a good session, _

_I'll be back at usual time, bring back some fish _

_I'll cook some for dinner when I get home._

Grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard I made my way back to the front door, slipping my jacket on I pulled my woolly hat off one of the pegs and shoved it on. Pulling the door open quietly I slipped out.

Tossing my bag in the passenger side I started the engine and pulled out onto the road. I was an hour early so there was no rush

Parking in my usual place I grabbed my bag and pulled my 'MP3' out my pocket, Cathy was already here, it was like she never went home.

Walking in I turned to the locker rooms, I would need my locker on the weekends, the rink was open to the public so it wasn't safe for people to leave their things in the seats like we do during the week. Shoving my jacket and bag in I pulled out the arm warmers I left in there for when ever I was cold. They were knitted and went from just past the elbow and covered the majority of my hand, I had cut holes for my thumbs to fit through, it just made it easier then trying to grab things with something covering your hands.

Pulling my skates on and grabbing my MP3 I walked to the rink, holding onto the wall like always. Taking my blade covers off I stepped onto the ice and pushed off. Stretching my arms above my head and out to the side I loosened my muscles, warming them up for a day of hard work.

I loved the feel of the ice scraping across the point of my blades, turning some music on I listened to any thing that was playing first. I matched my skating to the beat. Doing laps and stretching my legs, spinning and skating backwards.

**(I was listening to this song as I was writing and the most amazing dance popped into my head. Within temptation Memories.)**

A new song started off and I smiled to myself, I skated in half circles, spinning slowly every now and then as the intro built up. The first verse started and I let my arms move to the flowing tune.

I pushed myself harder into a faster pace, turning I skated backwards an pulled my right foot up and let it fall slowly and I spun myself back around, skating faster as the chorus began I spun myself round never taking my feet of the ice, lifting my left leg up I folded it under me and lent back whilst still moving.

Rolling up I forced my toe pick down and pushed my self off the ice, landing smoothly I let my leg swing out and carry me back, swinging the same leg round I pushed myself into a slow spin and built it up, arching my back I raised my arms in third position above my head keeping them there as I arched my back further letting it have a nice curve, my leg raise following my arms, the curve was what the judges looked for when judging this move.

Raising myself I slowed back down and pushed myself back into a skate around the rink, switching my footing and spinning combining the both. Hitting my toe pick back to the ice I forced myself up spinning in the air and landing harder, swinging my leg out I smiled to myself. I just pulled out a triple Axel... I grinned and turned pushing my self faster around the ice.

I jumped doing the slips in the air and landing lightly on my toes, I rocked before running across the ice on the toe pick and dropping skating faster, bending one knee I lowered myself letting my still stretched out leg to scrap across the ice before pulling myself up and making my feet parallel and skated straight across the ice of the other side of the rink as the music started to slow then picking up.

I forced myself to spin faster then before, I lowered my self letting one leg out straight. Coming up out of that I pushed myself into a skate once more and lifted my leg up behind me letting the song finish.

=v=

(E POV)

I drove to the ice rink faster then usual, I wanted to see her to skate with her again. I was becoming addicted.

I could hear someone skating from out side as I walked to the main door, I recognized the pattern and the weight of the lands and foot work, I was obsessed. Bella had come early, obviously she couldn't keep off the ice for long.

Walking in I heard the soft buzz of music, walking into the guys changing room I followed what Cathy had said weekends use the lockers it's open to the public and you don't want your stuff to go missing. To be honest I didn't really mind, I had more then enough money to get new things. Pulling my gloves on, I didn't want to make her fell the iciness of them and make her cold when we had to work together.

Making my way back to the ice it followed the sound of the skates on ice. There she was, graceful and beautiful, her body in perfect form for everything, I sighed quietly. The woolly hat on her head neatly keeping her hair in place. It was quite cute.

I heard the song change and I noticed the head phones in her ears, the wire wrapped around her body under her top... yeah I wont tell you what ran through my head cause you can probably guess, but I was envious of the little wire.

She smiled and I felt my own mouth move in response, she began to skate in soft swaying movements following the beat. Oh how she was made for the ice. Each movement was free and made precise.

I was awe struck when she landed the triple Axel, she had never done that in front of me before either when she know I was watching or not... in most cases. Taking my blade protectors off I padded up to the small door to the ice.

I knew Cathy was watching in the small office, good let her see how good she was.

I skated on to the ice slowly trying not to scare her when she finally noticed I was there. A small gasp escaped her lips as she froze, I smiled letting her know I was amazed, who wouldn't be. I saw her lose her balance her feet slid across the ice.

I flew over to her as she began to fall backwards, I caught her before she even got close the the ice. Her eyes opened from their screwed up state and she looked at me in confusion... oh god she knew. I moved to fast to be human.

"How did you... get here so quick?" she asked, I was right she knew it was to fast.

"I was making my way to you anyway and it took you longer to fall then what you thought." I lied, I was good at lying but I hated to, especially to her. "That was amazing." I said side tracking her.

It worked she blushed and looked around, I pulled her up and let her go. I could feel the space between us already and I didn't like it. Looking down she took her head phones out and wrapped them round the small music device.

"Your here early." I stated when she didn't say anything.

"I wanted a good days skate session, and we have a lot to do, we need a routine, we don't have long left." she said her eyes still on the ice.

"Right," was that what she was doing?

"We should really get warmed up, we have a busy day to day." she turned and skated to her water bottle on the side, taking a swig she placed it on the ice. My smart comment I had planed to say, 'you already seem warmed up' was lost as I watched her glide away.

She skated out and made her way in making laps again, pushing myself forward I went to join her. "How do you feel today?" I asked, I wanted to have a conversation with her, find out everything about her I could.

"Good... thanks for yesterday, I really appreciate it." a soft smile touched her lips, a slight blush lighting her cheeks.

"No problem, I just find it funny how you pass out at the sight of blood." I chuckled, it was ironic, I was a vampire who drank blood to survive.

"Smell..." she muttered bowing her head. I smiled, she was unique in most ways.

"So how long have you been skating?"

"Since I was six." the smile returned.

"Have you always lived in Forks?"

"No I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, California... she got re married and I came back to live with Charlie... it was about five years ago." she looked up and out to the wall before her.

"Why did you come here?" I was so curious, I knew she hated the rain and by the look of it the cold... again it was ironic, I was stone cold.

"Well I've always been mature for my age and I thought that with Phil travailing a lot and mom staying to look after me, well the opposite way round but still, I thought she'd be sad. So I moved, Charlie needs me here... he so can't cook."

"But do you like it here?" she was so self sacrificing, she would move from a sun filled location, warm and bright to a small town where it rains constantly and is cold just so her mother could be happy.

"I didn't at first but I got used to it, and I found this place and I was happy." she looked at me and her eyes shone, "so why did you move here?"

"My day, Carlisle saw the need for doctors at the hospital and he could resist, Esme my mom, well she likes small towns, never one for the crammed streets and blearing cars." I grinned, it was true but not the full truth, if we lived in a largely populated town, for one thing it would be harder for us to hide out true selves and secondly it would be to hard to resist temptation.

"What about Alice she seems like the one to love the malls and shops?"

"She goes on regular trips there with Rose so she's happy, but we all like the nature side of living." again the truth but not the whole truth.

Music filled the large hall making Bella jump and almost fall, she caught herself and quickly straightened herself. "Sorry." came Cathy's voice from the speakers. I grinned at the window as she waved an apology.

I heard Bella giggle silently, I skated forward and turned facing her head on. Pushing myself backward I looked at her, her eyes widened a fraction at my sudden movement before returning to normal.

I grinned at her, pushing harder I skated faster, backing faster away from her. She eyed me suspiciously. I was going to make her have some fun.

Turning quickly ripping my eyes off her face I very humanly made myself lean forward to gain more speed as I pushed my feet harder. Smirking to myself I copied one of her move she did before, raising to my toe picks I ran forcing my self to go faster, of cause at human speed, not very exciting compared to my normal fastness.

Skating to one of the side walls I grabbed hold, again not to hard, I didn't want to crush the wood, and lifted my self of the ice kicking each leg up till I was one hundred and sixty degrees off the small wall, landing I used my toe picks again and pranced around, I heard her laugh quietly, this is the response I wanted.

I did odd little jumps like the in line skaters on these extreme skater programs I once watched, they used ramps but I could change some of the moves, pushing off harder I kicked my toe pick down copying her once more and mirroring her triple Axel, skating backwards I used my arms and toe pick once more making myself flip over backwards.

I turned and skated back to her as she kept up with her laps, a grin breaking on to her lips, I felt so happy. "Show off." she said smiling widely at me. Stretching my arms out I reached out for her hand, her smile faded and she looked at me with horror and confusion, what was she thinking? What did she think I wanted? I let my grin soften as I skated up to her, taking her hands in my gloved ones and pulled her out of her path she was used to doing.

She looked hesitant, scared almost. I was going to change that. Letting go of one of her hands I turned her with the other, twirling her like in a ballroom dance.

She let out a small gasp, she wasn't expecting that, I smiled. When she was back facing me I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"I can't dance." she whispered.

"And yet you figure skate." I commented to her, I couldn't see the logic.

"They are completely different... the ice carries you, the floor is a danger to me, I can't dance." she argued, I was going to show her and make her have some fun. Yes, I am stubborn, she needed fun, a chance to be stupid and free, more so then she is on the ice.

"That's besides the point... and anyway it's all in the leading," I looked at her cautioning her with my eyes, "trust me for a second."

Her eyes widened at that, I knew she didn't completely trust me I knew that, that was soon going to change. I pulled her closer still leaving a small gap between us, I knew she would feel better with the gap then how I originally planed this a second ago. Placing my hand carefully on her back keeping my strength in check.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice panicked and forced.

"Dancing... like I said all in the leading." she was scared but not for the reasons I could come up with, did she truly believe that I would hurt her, leave her, could she honestly not trust me? I will change that, I thought promising mentally. I smiled kindly, "Trust me, I wont let you fall."

I pushed us off and her hand gripped at the shoulder of my jumper, her eyes and head turning to the ice watching her feet as I made her skate backward, I made my feet move in sync with hers not wanting to make her stumble. Her grip loosened when she got the hang of what I was doing.

"See... I wont let you fall." I chuckled.

"You better not do." she threatened, I found this highly amusing, she was so soft and warm how could she possibly hurt anyone or anything... especially me. I chuckled louder rolling my eyes.

"I wont." it seemed she had a hard time trying to trust me.

My grip never changed as I turned us both around and around like a waltz. She let a slight smile appear on her lips, her eyes on her feet at all times.

When I felt her get used to me holding her and turning us both I tried something new. I wanted to make that trust she had just got for me to grow, was it to soon? We'll soon find out.

I let go of her hand and held her waist, dropping her back like in the old movies when a couple would dance and the man would lean the woman back romantically, in my case not so romantic as trying to trust build, I usually laugh at them and change the channel, but it was a useful thing to be able to do.

Looked me in the eye when I raised her, "see, all in the leading." I said smiling at her.

=v=

(B POV)

he brought me back up and I looked at him, what was he trying to show me? Was it he wouldn't drop me? Was it that he wanted me to trust him and wanted to prove that I could? Did he find some sort of kick out of this? What was he doing?

I wanted to believe that but look what happened last time. Maybe I should trust him... but he was to perfect to want to be partners with me for long... but I can't keep shoving him away when he tries to get close to me, how will we perform the lifts if I can't be close to him, I have to trust him to be able to pull them off.

His eyes were bright, I couldn't look away from them, they were looking straight into mine as if trying to tell me something.

"And I told you I wouldn't drop you." he whispered. He was right, he had said that he wouldn't drop me.

He let me go, took a step back away from me and a second later I heard the door go, looking up I saw Cathy, she climbed onto the ice and began to skate to us.

"Now your all warmed up, we need to get these routine's sorted out, we only have a week till sectionals and you need at least four routines, two compulsory dance, one original dance and one free dance, as you know ice dancing is very competitive and after the first short program you will make enemies, they will try and psych you out... and you cant let them do that, you must protect each other and not fight or let your selves be pulled down by then, this is how you lose." she said not wasting any time in telling us how it works. "The rules have changed, there is no longer the need to go through regionals, thats for single skaters, so you are both at sectionals.... thing is, one bad fall or to many mess ups could lose you your place and be disastrous to your chances."

I sneaked a peek at Emmett's face, he was taking all the information in and not letting anything slip past. He was serious about this.

"Know we need a fresh routine, we can't go for one of the others because if your traitors of ex partners were to do them we would be disqualified straight out... we need new ideas." she said looking away, this was going to test us all, we only had a week to get the two routines and a back up then we needed to perfect them, I hope Emmett can do this... I hope I can do this. "The short program, needs the eight required moves."

"Well..." I started both of them turning to look at me, "What if we did a fast pace to the short program and a slow for the long, that way they are completely different and make people want more."

Cathy smiled, "Perfect, do you have any moves or steps?" she seemed almost hopeful.

"No, sorry." she sighed and began to skate round her usual way of thinking.

"I'll leave the lifts up to you two, we'll show Emmett the ones that will get most points and the fillers and then if you can make some your own more points are added if you do that... and you'll need as much points as you can get... in the long program no more then six lifts."

"Well I could ask my sister's, Alice and Rose if they could help, they like dancing, I know it's not ice but it could help." Emmett said, Cathy gaped at him whilst I was shocked.

"They would help?" Cathy asked.

"Alice will for sure but I'll have to ask Rose." his face stayed the same but a small part of his eyes darkened as he said Rosalie's name, I took it she didn't approve of what he was doing... or me.

"That would help so much, I've organized the training schedule, you will be in here no till nine, then in the dance studio from nine till three, then you'll swap with jess and Ste and be in here from three till seven, dinner is at your own time...the dance studio will be shared so." Cathy said, she knew I hated trying to make a new routine with Jess and Lauren watching me.

"Right they will be testing on moves in the field, free skate, pairs, compulsory dance and free dance, the compulsory moves are flying spin, a spin combination, a footwork step sequence, a double Axel, a double or triple jump preceded by connecting steps, and a jump combination consisting of a double-double, triple-double, or triple-triple ,sit spin and side by side double Axel, know if you want you can make it a triple but you cant go under the double or it doesn't count... lets try the sit spin first Emmett watch how I move carefully."

She moved to me and took my hand, she pulled me into the skate around the rink and as we built up speed she spun me to face her, and took my other hand, I helped her push us into a spin, pulling me closer she held my waist and brought me down to a squat, wrapping my arms around her neck I let my leg out reflecting her moves, as she brought us back up we carried on spinning and she shifted placing her hand under my still lifted leg she lifted me off the ice slightly, before placing me down and letting me spin off on my own.

"That is the sit spin, know you try." she said, he skated over to me and I instantly felt myself blush, I held out my hand wanting to get this over with, he took it in his gloved hand and skated with me. "You need to lead her." Cathy shouted.

I felt him take control, spinning me to face him he took my other hand just like Cathy did, pulling us into the spin I helped him build up the speed. He pulled me into him and I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt right doing this, it scared me a bit, he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun pulling us both down into the squat, again I reflected his movement letting my leg fall straight out to the side. Lifting us both up he fluently replaced his hand on my out stretched leg and lifted me with ease and care.

Placing me back on the ice he let me go and I spun off. My heart was going ten to the dozen, he moved perfectly, like a pro. He was a quick learner I'll give him that, maybe we could do this.

"Perfect... you're a natural, right well do you want to try the side by side double Axel?" Cathy asked, I could see the spark in her eyes as she smiled at Emmett.

"Yeah." he said grinning.

"Right make sure your seven feet away from each other, and skate into the double Axel like normal and try and time it right so you are mirroring each others movements." I nodded and began to skate, Emmett fell in line with me and I spun to skate backwards to go into the jump... my word he was good, he mirrored me perfectly moving with me at exactly at the right time and speed, turning slightly I kicked my toe pick down and spun before landing.

I heard him hit the ice the same time I did. I turned to him and he smiled, grinning the grin that without fail made me smile.

"You two look perfect together." Cathy said, pulling me away from his face.

The door opened and in walked Jess and Lauren, they looked up at us and then back to their gossiping, or what ever they were talking about. I was still embarrassed about the comment Lauren made yesterday.

"Right shall we see what other lifts we can do whilst we have time." Cathy said, I could feel Emmett's golden eyes on me and I made sure not to look at him.

=v=

We worked on so many different lifts, each one Emmett managed to get perfectly with only being shown once, I was nervous the everyone was watching, but no matter how many times I told myself lots of people were going to be watching if we make it, I was still embarrassed.

Emmett kept me from falling when ever I tripped, he seemed to sense when I was going to even before I did.

When people started to fill in to the room for the public skate Cathy left to put the net up at the far end, blocking it from access for our individual skating time.

I heard the bell go off and skated off to my bottle and MP3, I looked up as I saw something behind me. Emmett stood leaning on the small wall, " we need to go to the dance studio," I said, "next door."

"Right."

=v=

(E POV)

I followed Ste to the changing rooms and changed my boots for my sneakers and followed Ste to the dance studio. Bella was already there sat on the floor in the far corner, Jess was stretching her legs on the dance beams.

She looked at me when I walked in, her eyes quickly left mine as I looked back at her... I wanted to laugh, I scared her.

I walked over to Bella she didn't look up as I approached her, her cheeks turned a slight pink. I dropped gracefully to the ground, one leg folded under me and I rested my elbow on my raised knee. I watched her as she unwound her head phones from the small music devise.

"We should look for a song." she said switching the thing on.

"What kind of music do you normally have." I wanted to have something she felt comfortable with but I was really wanting it not to be classical, I heard enough of that with Edward and his Mozart, his piano I did like, it calmed me down and made my family happy.

"Well, mainly classical, but I think we should go for something different, if we blend in we wont get noticed." her voice was low almost a whisper, was she scared of people over hearing, she seemed to notice my expression, I thought I had hidden it pretty well but obviously not. "I don't want people to take our ideas, she wont but she might accidentally might let it slip to another team." she had to much trust.

"Do they have their routine's?" I asked pointing to Jess and Ste.

"Yeah, it's really good." she smiled and looked at me. Selfless.

"So what were you thinking?"

"Er... I have no idea." she sighed, looking down she skipped through the songs on her MP3, "something soft that builds up maybe?" she asked looking back up to me.

"What song were you listening to earlier?" I asked remembering the smile on her face when it started.

"Within temptation." she said blushing.

"Should we listen to some more of them." I suggested, the song she was dancing to sounded good and she liked it, and it would be different.

=v=

We spent a good part of an hour listening to songs, I made some wise comments about some and was happily awarded with a laugh and her smile.

I found she was quick at times with little come backs, she wasn't the best at small play arguments but it was fun non the less.

When we gave up on the song we began on moves. We had a laugh at me when I 'tried to' do a salsa quick step. Of cause I could do it if I wanted to, but I wanted to make her laugh and I didn't want her to get intimidated at the fact I pick up everything better then anyone.

When Lauren entered the room her mood changed, she went quieter and less open in her moves. I made her laugh and distracted her from the looks Lauren was throwing at her.

When it was our turn to go on the ice we both left to grab our skates. I came into the large hall the public on the ice on the larger side, there I saw Carlisle and Esme. I smiled they looked so happy together.

They saw me and waved, waving back I grinned, "Come to keep an eye on me." I said quietly.

They laughed, "No we came to watch our son skate." Esme said smiling innocently.

I heard Bella's firs touch on the ice and turned to her, her hat and arm warmers was back on, I smiled, she looked so... cute.

She smiled at me as she skated over to me, I had forgotten to put my gloves back on. The thought caught me by surprise and I had to quickly cover my face, what if she noticed something about my cold hard skin.

"I just thought of a sequence we could do." she said not noticing my quick change in expressions.

"Really?" I grinned, she nodded and looked down.

"well, it may need changing depending on the song, but, skate eighteen beats then two side by side toe loops followed into two separate sit spins, coming up to an Axel and gazelle leap."

"Impressive lets try it." I grinned, she began to skate, I followed her, taking her by the waist and holding one of her hands. A small shock ran through me and I smiled.

I saw the small smile on her lips grow as we moved on the ice, I knew my adopted parents were watching. She was so warm in my hands, her scent still the most amazing thing I had ever smelt. She shifted and lent forward raising her leg behind her, I had an idea... with out telling her I let go of her hand and took hold of her out stretched leg lifting her up and spinning as I moved across the ice. Placing her back down I let go of her completely and followed her sequence, we skated perfectly in line and sync with each other, keeping my distance I followed her in the two toe loops, landing each at the same time we fell in to the sit spins, out speed growing as we got further down.

As we came back up I saw her arms follow gracefully and fall out to her sides as she pushed off into a backward skate the same time as me, kicking my toe pick down we took off and landed the Axel perfectly and at the same time, I had no idea how I was meant to go a gazelle leap, well I did but she didn't know that, I followed her leaving a small space for her to do the move.

She raised onto her toe picks and took three long steeps before pushing of the ice and kicking a leg out behind her with one in front bent under, I quickly, human pace, caught her around her waist and leg and spinning with her for a few steps before letting her slide to the ice.

She spun and faced me smiling, I could see the joy in her eyes, she was happy, she had forgotten everybody in the room and skated, trusted in me and skated with me.

"That felt so..." she breathed and looked away unable to say what she was going to. I grinned.

"Good." I finished off for her. She looked up and smiled, "Do you want to go through it again?" I asked, I wanted to feel her body in my hands once more, and I needed to make it look like I needed to remember it.

"Yeah." she smiled widely back and I grinned wider.

She skated off again and I followed, taking her in my hands again feeling the shock go through me once more. Lifting her leg I raised her and spun her, separating we skated and prepared for the two toe loops... I saw her smile fade, her rosy cheeks paled and her eyes widened in horror.

She was already going into the toe loop, and unlike me she couldn't come out of it quickly. I saw her take off wrong and her boots caught, I skated to catch her but I had to go at human pace, there were to many witnesses. She landed wrong, her blades slipped from under her and she crashed to the ice with a sickening thud. She didn't move as I skated up to her.

"Carlisle" I said knowing he could hear me, and knowing he had seen and was already on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

She skated off again and I followed, taking her in my hands again feeling the shock go through me once more. Lifting her leg I raised her and spun her, separating we skated and prepared for the two toe loops... I saw her smile fade, her rosy cheeks paled and her eyes widened in horror.

She was already going into the toe loop, and unlike me she couldn't come out of it quickly. I saw her take off wrong and her boots caught, I skated to catch her but I had to go at human pace, there were to many witnesses. She landed wrong, her blades slipped from under her and she crashed to the ice with a sickening thud. She didn't move as I skated up to her.

"Carlisle" I said knowing he could hear me, and knowing he had seen and was already on his way. I dropped to my knees and slid to her unmoving body.

I could hear her breathing catch in her chest as she tried to take in the air. I took her face in my hands not caring about the cold, leaning over her, her head by my knee's as I knelt on the ice. I pinned her head in my hold making sure she couldn't move her head or neck.

"Bella?" I asked, her eyes flickered open and I felt myself sigh, but it wasn't over just yet she could have done something serious.

"Is she conscious?" I heard Carlisle voice call out. He was climbing under the netting to our small section of ice.

"Yeah." he reached us and got to his knee's like me, he was at her side leaning over her as I held her head not letting her move.

"I'm okay." she said. I looked into her eyes as she blinked up at me.

=v=

(B POV)

I skated off feeling happy, it worked, and it felt good. He followed me and took me in his hands once more, I felt the small shock go through me as it had before, his hands were cold but they were gentle and although they were hard they were soft.

I lifted my leg behind me again and he raised me, spinning me round and then placed me down, we split and I looked around to see him...

I was met with a pair of dark eyes, there he was staring at me from the midst of the public skaters, James. I was already going into the toe loops and I was to stunned to find him here to pull out of it quick enough.

It all happened so fast, I took of the ice but slipped on the landing. Pain shot through my back and my head hit the ice hard, with a crack. I couldn't move, I just lay there trying to catch my breath.

I heard Emmett's booming voice, but I couldn't make out what he said. He slid to his knee's and clamped my head in his hands.

"Bella?" was the first clear thing I heard. My eyes fluttered open, I didn't realize they were closed. His golden eyes were looking intensely down at mine, filled with such worry and fear.

"Is she conscious?" I heard a new voice, I didn't know who he was, but he sounded professional.

"Yeah." Emmett answered, a new face appeared over me, I tried to get up but my head was being held down.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to get up again.

"Stay still." Emmett said softly to me. I stopped trying to get up my legs lay bent, no wonder he didn't want me to move, they must look weird just laying there limp I hadn't moved them from where they landed when I fell.

"Bella can you feel your legs?" said the new person. I looked to him... wow he was handsome, blond and pale, perfect skin like Emmett and like him their eyes were similar although the new persons were just a bit brighter then Emmett's.

"Yeah, I'm fine it happens all the time." I said, not this bad usually, why was he here? What did he want?

Emmett looked away, I saw the confusion as he looked to where I was looking before I fell, when he looked back he gazed questioningly at me. Did he see James? Did he know who I was looking at?

"Bella, I'm going to move your legs I need you to tell me if your in pain." said the other man, I nodded. He lifted one of my legs and slowly moved it, bending it at the knee and hip. He did the same to the other. "Can you feel them, move them for me like I did."

I bent my knees and brought them up, he seemed pleased there wasn't anything wrong, he smiled and looked to me.

"Follow my finger." he said holding a finger up in front of me, he moved it to the sides and I followed them with my eyes, this was stupid I said I was fine and I was.

"Oh my God, Bella." Cathy's voice called out. I wanted to groan, I was fine, why didn't anyone believe me. Was it so hard for them to let me get up.

"I'm fine Cathy." I said before she could say or do anything, like call an ambulance.

"Emmett you can let her go she's alright." said the man. I felt Emmett's grip on my face loosen and go. I sat up and he put his hand on my shoulder as if I was going to fall. " I suggest you take some Pain killers your going to get a bad headache I think." he smiled at me.

"Thanks dad." Emmett said.

Dad? I looked at the man and them Emmett... was he... no way.

"No problem, be careful." he smiled and stood holding his hand out for me, I took it and he pulled me to my feet, Emmett held my waist keeping me from falling.

"Bella this is Carlisle, my dad." Emmett said once he was sure I was stable on my skates.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said, wow he was really young.

"Er hi, Dr Cullen." I stuttered.

"Please call me Carlisle... this is my wife Esme." he said holding his hand out to a woman standing a little aways from us, she smiled kindly and warmly at me, she seemed the motherly type.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." she said sliding forward to me. She held her hand out and I took it.

"Ah Mr Cullen, your son's an amazing skater, I'm so happy he chose to try out for Bella's partner, we were beginning to fell like there was no one else capable of it unless we train them from scratch." Cathy said smiling, her worry still in her eyes as she glanced over me.

I looked around to see if James was still here, I couldn't see him in the small crowds. Why did he come here? Why know and why him?

I felt Emmett's eyes on me and I turned away, not listening to Cathy talk to Carlisle till she addressed me.

"Bella why don't you go home, you're probably still tired from yesterday."

"I'm alright." I protested. I wanted to skate, I liked the way I felt when I skated with Emmett... wow did I just think that? Well it was true but I couldn't let them know that.

"Bella, warm down, go home and get a good night sleep you've been here since five, you've worked hard go home." she said crossing her arms, I had no chance in winning.

"Fine." I gave up. "Thank you." I said looking at Carlisle, he smiled and said his good bye's. Taking his wifes hand they skated back to the public section, Esme turned and smiled at me.

Returning it I began to skate slowly around our little section. Emmett came in next to me, I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look him in the eye. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked

"Yeah, happens all the time." I said, it was true but it wasn't usually that bad.

"What did you see?" he asked his voice lost all hints of his usual jokey tones, it was serious.

"What do you mean?" I hated to lie and I wanted to know what he had seen.

"You were looking at something and then went as pale as paper, you looked scared and then fell." how was I meant to answer that?

"I just thought I saw something... it's nothing though." I said trying to brush it off.

He was quiet for a moment, I could feel his eyes still on me and I didn't look up I ended up spilling things I didn't want to when I looked into his eyes.

"Who was he?" he asked and I stopped, he saw it, he saw James... I'm not ready to talk about that yet, no I didn't want to, he would think me stupid and childish like so many others.

"No one." I said, he was a no one. I was stopped with him skating in front of me blocking my path. I didn't look at him I kept my eyes to the ice.

"Bella tell me." he said almost pleading. I winced, my head had started to hurt now, I couldn't tell him, not yet.

"... Just an old partner..." I mumbled, "I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and skated to the small door, picking up my blade covers I placed them on and padded back to the changing rooms, I would shower at home.

=v=

(E POV)

I let her go, I could tell she was upset and her head had begun to hurt. I watched her leave, frozen in my place from where I was in front of her. I stayed still listening to her as she moved around getting her things.

When I heard her truck start and pullout onto the road I moved, skating to the door I pulled my blade protectors on and quickly walked to the changing room, swapping my skates for my shoes, I pulled my bag out the locker and went in search of John, he would tell me what I wanted to know.

He was in the dance studio with the other three, they all jumped when I entered, I must have looked worse then I thought.

"John I need to talk to you, privately." this I would give her, it was privet and he might not even know, but I wasn't Edward I couldn't read his mind.

"Er sure." he answered. His heart beating faster in his chest as he walked to wards me and followed me out the room.

"I need to know what happened with Bella's past partners." I said turning to him.

"Er, well Jacob left her cause he couldn't afford the sessions, Paul left when another offer came in for a partnership... and James." He said the last name with disgust and hate, what had this James done? "He, we don't mention around her."

"Why, what happened?" I wanted to know and I wanted to know know. John could see this and he swallowed hard, yes I did look terrifying at the moment but I couldn't care less.

"He... Er, well you know Bella's clumsy." I little more then clumsy I'd say, " well James dropped her a lot, a hell of a lot... on purpose most of the time, me and Ste think he got a kick out of it, some times Bella would be badly hurt, a broken arm or sprain, me and Ste thinks he wanted out and he thought that if he injured her enough she wouldn't be able to skate, but Bella being how she is kept getting back up... she was petrified of him, still is. She flinches every time some one mentions his name... why?" he asked knowing there was a reason why I had asked him.

"I think she saw him before." I said, that would explain why she found it hard to trust, not that she was insecure but the fact she was scared, scared for her own safety.

"He was here?" John asked, he scowled and his shoulders hunched.

"I think so, she was doing a toe loop when she went as white as a ghost and she looked scared, she lost her footing and fell." John's eyes widened a fraction.

"Is he still here?" he asked all fear of me gone, he was protective over her. "He can't go near her, she's to nice to deserve any more form him." he muttered. He was right she was so much better deserved so much better.

"No he left when she fell I think." I said, I couldn't be sure but I saw someone leave in a hurry. "Thanks John."

"No problem, just be careful not to mention him in front of her."

"I wont." no way, I was going to show her I wasn't like him, I would protect her and keep her safe, make her smile and laugh.

I turned and walked away, I headed to my Jeep. I saw Carlisle come out of the main doors but I was already in my jeep starting it. He couldn't move at our normal speed there were to many witnesses, he just watched me pull out onto the road.

I was angry, furious. What did she do to deserve being treated like that... she was already clumsy enough she didn't need some one to make her hurt herself any more.

I sped down the streets, I needed to clear my head, I needed to calm down. I made my way home, still worked up, If he ever comes near her again I'm going to annihilate him, I thought. Jumping out when I reached home I ran into the tree's, leaving Alice and Jasper stood in the door way.

I ran and ran, making myself go faster, never once did I stop till I came to the end of the trees and at the lights of a town. Turning I started to run back.

I had cooled off a bit but I was still tense. As I got home I was met by Edward, he smiled glumly at me.

"Alice is looking out for him, I saw his face in your thoughts as you came home." I nodded and looked away. "Go, I know you need to... I'll tell the others were you are."

I nodded again and let one corner of my mouth pull up before turning and running to her house. I scaled the wall and slid her window open. It was late and she was asleep, curled up in her bed, the covers wrapped tightly around her, her dad asleep down the landing.

Her lips in a small pout as she slept. I sat on the rocking chair and watched her. I watched her toss and turn mumbling things I couldn't make out.

"No." she said clearly, I looked you at her from my study of the floor as I thought. "Please..." she tossed.

Her 'talking' didn't last long, mainly 'no' and 'please...' once a small whimper escaped her lips, but nothing more. I calmed a lot as I watched and listened to her slow even breaths.

Leaving at the first sign of morning I ran home to change. My family left me to change ans shower, I didn't need to but I liked the hot water warming me.

I walked down the stair case to come face to face with Carlisle. "Emmett, we'll protect her." he said. I nodded, he clapped his hand on my shoulder, "He's only human, we wont let anything happen to her."

"If he comes near her again I will kill him, make no mistake on that, no one hurts her." I warned, I never messed on anything so serious.

"You really care for her don't you." he stated. "Nothing will happen to her, but the more you try and protect her the more she might find out what you are and you need to think what your going to do if she does"

As if I didn't have any more to think about, did I honestly need that to worry about that as well.

"Do you want her to know, could you trust her with the secret and are you sure she wont tell."

"She's not like that..." I didn't know her very well but she wouldn't destroy our secret, at least I hoped not.

"Just think about it." she smiled and clapped my shoulder again. I would find out today.

=v=

I got to the rink a little later then I planned, Carlisle had kept me longer then I thought. Entering the hall I saw her skating around slowly, her eyes unfocused like her thoughts were on something else. She didn't even look up as I skated to her.

What was she thinking about?

"Good morning." I said trying to make my voice light and friendly. She jumped and stumbled hearing my voice, catching her elbow I steadied her.

"Thanks..." she said looking down, still not looking me in the eye.

"Are you feeling good today?" I asked making myself smile. What was wrong with her? Had Carlisle been right had she figured it out?

"I'm good, you?"

I nodded.

=v=

The day went slowly, almost painfully slow. We worked on the small sequence from last night we managed to get the first short program done as well as part of the free dance. If we carried on like this we would be fine.

We decided that the first short program would be used for the test and the rest for the sectionals.

Trying a new lift, she slipped, the star lift was meant to be done with grace, I lifted her and took one hand away leaving my other hand on her hip lifting her up. Her hand slipped off my shoulder and she began to fall out of my grip, trying to act human I made my feet slip from under me.

I hit the ice on my back, of cause there was no pain but I had to take the fall and cover my nature. She landed on top of me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at her pretending to wince.

She raised her head and looked back at me, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine, placing her hands on my chest she raised herself up, the heat in her hands felt so good against my cold chest, "Yeah..." she breathed, her cheeks going red... her brow puckered and eye brows pulled together in confusion. She seemed to remember something and began to move.

I rolled over and got up holding my hand out for her, she took it and I helped her to stand. She looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Are_ you_ alright?" there seemed to be a hidden meaning in her question.

"Yeah... sorry I lost my balance." I lied, had she felt the vacant heart beat. I watched her eyes narrow and then look away.

=v=

(B POV)

When I landed on Emmett I pushed myself up, my hands on his chest. The first thing I noticed was his coldness. He was stone cold and hard as a rock. And I looked at him I didn't feel anything just his breathing... no heart beat.

I looked at him, my brow creasing as I tried to keep still, trying to feel for a pulse, nothing, just his breathing. That was unnatural.

I got up with his help, looking at him. He was fast, faster then a normal human, cold... very cold and hard, and no heart beat... what was he. He wasn't normal that's for sure.

What was he?

"Do you want to try it again or move on with the rest of the dance?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"Er, move on." I said looking away and began to skate once more. Going back into the steps Emmett fell in behind me... I would have to keep a close watch on him, maybe look up some things on the Internet.

I felt his hands take my waist and my body moved on it's own, I was good at picking up the dances fast, leaning back with our body's perfectly straight, his legs on either side of mine and my back pressed against his stomach and chest.

Spinning out I stopped, finishing the dance we had so far. "Bella... Emmett." came a musical voice as I straightened out of the finishing pose from the spin. I looked up to see Alice walking toward us, skates slung over her shoulder. "Emmett said you needed help getting a few routine's so I came to lend my help.

So the rest of the day was spent with Alice and Emmett coming up with more moves and fitting them to the different routine's. I was surprised, we managed to get both short programs and a long program complete, all that was left was finishing off the free dance and the long program compulsory.

Alice was quite the choreographer, she pushed us till we had it right. It was like she could see the moves that would get the best marks and how they could be used to create new unique moves.

I was out of breath, I stood almost panting, my chest moving heavily, Emmett was being pushed more by his sister, she was making him do the fast side cross over steps into the toe pick tap loops, where we went on our toe picks and like sprinting we balanced on them whilst spinning.

"Come on Emmett you asked for my help now do it again." she shouted at her brother, I felt like she just wanted to push him for her own amusement. "Bella you go home, Emmett and I need to talk and he needs to do this prperly before we leave and it will take a while."

"What Alice..." Emmett began to protest when the pixie girl held her hand up and turned her back on him.

"You've been here for hours, Cathy went home about an hour ago."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight."

"Oh crap, Charlie will be hungry." I muttered as I skated to my bottle on the side, "I 'll see you tomorrow." I called as I shoved my blade covers on and tried to walk fast to the changing rooms, I stumbled a few times but caught myself on the small wall.

"Bella slow down and be careful we don't want any injuries any time soon." Alice called.

"See you tomorrow." came Emmett's voice as I waved to them before entering the changing rooms.

Grabbing my bag from my locker I shoved my feet in my shoes and my skates in my bag. Watching where I was going I made it to my truck in one piece.

=v=

(E POV)

We heard her truck start and pull out onto the road driving away. "Did you forget to ask me?" Alice said as I turned to her.

"Sorry I had a lot on my mind." I grumbled, skating a way slowly I made a snap decision, turning sharply I tackled her to the ice.

"Hey, you're lucky theres no one here to see that." she giggled as I let her go. "So should we invite her to have dinner with us at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah introduce her to the rest of the family before she gets bombarded by them at the sectionals, if they come."

"We're all coming." Alice said in her all knowing voice. I laughed my booming laugh before skating to the side.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow know, I hope she doesn't get scared, and I hope Rose will be on her best behavior.


	8. Chapter 8

(B POV)

I woke feeling slightly achy, Alice sure put us through our paces yesterday. I showered and got dressed in the usual training sweats, I would have to start wearing the leotard and shorts soon to get used to the feel of them... the joy.

I stretched my legs as I waited for my toast, I was running late but I wanted something good to eat who knew if Alice would be back to help this morning and I needed all the energy I could get.

"Bella?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen, "Will you put this in the post box on your way." he was still asleep.

"Sure dad, go back to bed and wake up." I said taking him out of the kitchen and pushing him to the stairs.

"Alright, have fun training and school." he said with a yawn. He made his way back up the stairs slowly as I went back for my toast.

Eating it I made my own way to my truck, shoving my school bag in the passenger side and my skates along with it.

I got there and I saw his large Jeep parked by the door, my heart skipped a beat, no I will not get myself into this mess, he is just a skating partner who will leave soon... I couldn't handle that let down if I let my self hope.

Cathy's car was were it always was. Grabbing my skates and bag I made my way inside, hopefully Alice was going to go easy on us since it was before school. I walking into the large hall of ice. Setting my bags down in the stands I sat and changed my shoe's for my skates.

"Bella." I heard Alice's voice, I didn't look up, I carried on tyeing my laces. "Why are you late? Are you feeling alright?" her voice held some kind of worry, like she thought she had something wrong.

"Yeah I fine, just tired, I'll be awake soon don't worry." I said padding over to the ice and took off the blade protectors and placed them onto the side, pushing off I let myself glide over the ice.

"Morning ice princess." came his angelic yet comical voice, my heart began to pound and I begged it to slow down, he must be able to hear and feel it every time he lifted me up and has to skate next to me... he didn't say anything but I still felt like he could hear it.

"Morning ice man," I was going to say ice fairy but thought better of it, I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me, I couldn't help the grin pull on my face.

"Ready to skate?" I laughed at his excitement, and nodded.

My heart quickened and my face blushed every time he touched me, I needed to stop this, I couldn't like him, I could let myself get caught up by him... he'd leave me and I would become the zombie I was the last time's.

Alice didn't push us like I hope she wouldn't, but I bet that would change after school. We didn't work very hard just finishing off the routine's, we did and so for the rest of the week all will need to do is to learn it perfectly and make the small alterations if needed.

I refused to do the star and press lift till after school, they agreed, secretly I didn't feel safe doing them, same with a few others... bad memories and experiences with them that would be hard to forget.

I was ignorant to the looks and whispers of Lauren and Jessica, Alice was ignoring them and she went about ordering Emmett around like a slave.

"Bella," Jessica said skating up to me, her eyes narrowed slightly and voice slightly smug, "Cathy said that you are in the Gym to night so that we can practice."

"Okay." I hated the Gym, I knew it was important to keep my body lean and in shape, but I always ended up hurting myself some way or another, and with Emmett there as well... this was going to be embarrassing.

I could feel Laurens eyes boring into my head, I kept my eyes down as I made my laps.

"Gym hey?" Emmett said skating up to me.

"Yeah, we haven't been there and we really should, you wont keep that amazing body of yours if you don't keep on top of it." oh gosh that sounded so wrong, I felt my face heat up as I clapped a hand over my mouth before I could say anything else... I cannot believe I said that, to him of all people

"Ha ha good one, but this is all natural baby." he laughed flexing his arms and winking at me, making me blush harder. I looked away before I said anything else that could possibly embarrass me.

"Emmett quit gloating and skate with her." Alice shouted, he just laughed and spun to face me skating backwards.

"So do you have any work for school that needs doing?" he asked looking at my face as I looked down.

"No." why would he ask that?

"So you can sit with me at lunch then can't you." he said taking my hands in his gloved ones.

I looked up at him in shock, he wanted me to sit with him... how could this God of a man want me to sit with him in anything.

"Earth to Bella," he chuckled as I just stared at him, "Will you sit with me at lunch or not?"

I just nodded unable and unwilling to open my mouth.

"Great, I'll introduce you to everyone." I felt the color drain from my face, introduce me to everyone... did he mean his family... yes I was scared, for one thing I didn't do to well meeting new people, and two they were beautiful, all of them... yes I have met Alice and his parents, but they were all still beautiful, I felt kick in my little self cofidence, I would be on the same table as the Goddess Rosalie.

I had seen her and automatically felt that stab of, 'well there goes any confidence in myself that I had.' I just hope she wasn't one of those, 'I'm pretty and I know it' kind of girls.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." he chuckled. I instantly glared at him.

No matter how weak I might be, I could look after myself, "I can look after myself thank you very much."

he smirked at me, and glared back, "you have a bit of a temper don't you?"

"I don't like double standards."

=v=

The rest of the morning training went in peace, the occasional glare and smart commenets from the both of us.

I made my way to school after showering and changing, Alice came with me as we had first lesson together and she wanted to talk to me.

She just asked me random questions all the way there, nothing of importance just questions like, when was my birthday? And whats your favorite color. I answered as best as I could, I told her my favorite color changed from day to day and that I liked most colors.

First lesson passed quickly with Alice talking to me and keeping me occupied. As my other lessons went by it got closer and closer to lunch.

Jessica commented on my jumpy state, she also said she was sorry for making me and Emmett go to the Gym tonight, I could tell she wasn't. I told her it was fine and that we have been hogging the ice for to long anyway so it would be a good chance to get back into the routine I had.

As the bell went I jumped, I felt Jessica's eyes on me, before she could ask me what was up I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, I was just turning to head to the library when I collided with something.

I stumbled and was caught. "You really are clumsy." came a familiar voice, great I had no escape. I looked up as his hand left my arms leaving me to stand on my own feet. Emmett stood grinning at me. "Come on small fry, Alice is waiting for us." his arm around my shoulders as he began to pull me down the corridor.

I let him lead me to my certain embarrassment, I would end up doing something I really didn't want to end up doing.

"Where were you going, were you trying to escape?" he said with a large grin on his face.

"I forgot sorry." I mumbled bowing my head, he had figured out what I was doing. He stopped making me walk in to him slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I could feel his eyes on me wanting an answer.

"Nothing... I ... I just get a little nervous meeting new people." I admitted, great this is where he laughs at me.

"Ha, no problem... I'm here so no one with do anything to you."

=v=

(E POV)

"Ha, no problem... I'm here so no one will do anything to you." I promised. She did look nervous, very nervous.

I will keep to my promise and keep her safe and out of harms way, even if that is from my family. She smiled slightly and kept her head bowed watching her feet as I made us walk again, loosening my arm from her shoulders I loosely wrapped it around her waist, keeping her from stumbling and trying to escape... or that was what I told myself.

She shivered slightly when I touched her, at first I thought it was the ice rink being so cold and then with me being like ice, but no she was warm and yet she still shivered. I felt her heart begin to beat harder in her chest, again this always happened when I touched her on the ice, but I thought it was because of the adrenalin when doing the routine.

There was so much about her that I couldn't understand, I wanted to, I wanted nothing more. I could see people looking at us and whispering, 'look at Bella and Cullen, do you think their going out.' and 'what has she got that I haven't,' I wanted to laugh, Bella had a personality and wasn't afraid to show it at times.

We entered the cafeteria and I knew Edward could hear my thoughts know, 'she's very nervous and shy, please keep Rose under control and don't scare her.' I thought, I saw him nod as we weaved thought the tables to the dinner line.

We didn't eat but she needed to. I loaded my tray thinking of all the perfect scores I got throwing bits into the trash can making it look like I was eating the sick so called food.

I saw Bella playing with the zip on her jacket as we lined up, she picked up an apple and a bottle of lemonade, was that all she eat? Didn't humans et a hell of a lot more?

"Not hungry?" I asked eying her.

"No." she mumbled, ah she couldn't eat much when she was nervous.

I payed for mine and her lunch, she tried to protest but I gave her a glare, she looked away muttering, 'Fine.'

making our way to the table I noticed her blush spreading across her cheeks, I loved it when she blushed.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout for her sake, I was going to stop her jumping on her but for a vampire trying to look human I was to slow, Alice threw her arms around Bella's waist and hugged her with not much force but enough to make her loose balance and stumble, I could see she was loosing her battle to stay up right, I flung my arm out to the side wrapping around her waist.

I stopped her from falling easily, and made it look as natural, I was the complete opposite, she could have really hurt herself.

"Nice save Em." Jasper said looking at me. I knew him and Edward knew what I was really thinking and feeling.

Alice let go, "Sorry Bella, I couldn't resist." she said looking down as if she was blushing, I chuckled unable to help myself.

"It's fine, I have bad balance issues anyway." she said quietly, again I chuckled, I could feel Jasper sending out his wave of calm and I grinned at him. At least he was trying to make her feel more relaxed.

"So sit Bell's." I said pulling her to the empty seat next to me. "Right that's jasper, you know Alice... Edward and Rosalie... everyone Bella." she smiled a shy smile before fidgeting nervously with her hands. I wanted to take them in mine and re sure her.

"So Bella," Rosalie said, I instantly glared at her. "You ice skate, isn't that a bit difficult being on ice and all with the whole balance issue's?" there was a hint of smugness and yet she was also being polite.

"yeah, most people think that... I seem to have better balance on the ice... I'm weird that way." Bella said laughing nervously.

"So who dose your hair for these show things?" wow, she was being nice.

"I don't know, I've never been to sectionals or regionals before so I have no idea." I could hear the upset tones in her voice and I was positive so could everyone else.

"Why not?" Rose asked her face turning sympathetic.

"Well, I never really had a partner so I couldn't take part."

"Don't worry Bella, this years different." Alice said with that knowing look on her face, Edward looked shocked and then turned to me, a grin playing on his lips before it turned sly.

"So when are we going to sectionals?" I asked. I was curious but I knew it was this week.

"Well we'll have Thursday off for last minuet practice and we leave early Friday morning, the short program test is on Saturday and the long program test is on Sunday." she said looking at me, "Sectional actually start in next week, if we get through."

"No problem, with me as your partner we'll win for sure." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Bella don't listen to him, and don't let him bet he usually loses when he bets." Edward said chuckling, I glared at him.

"It's true Em." Jasper said, Bella giggled. Well at least she was happy.

As lunch went on, Rose actually talked to her like a friend, I was so happy. The bell was about to go so I interrupted Bella and Alice saying that we needed to get to class. I stood waiting for Bella to get her things.

She stood and waved bye to everyone and followed me out the cafeteria.

"You don't have to walk me to class you know, I'll be fine." she said looking down.

"Knowing you, you'll fall over or something." I chuckled.

"Hey Bella." Mike's annoying voice cut over the groups in the corridors, "I was wondering if you wanted a lift on Friday, I'm taking Cathy, Jess and Lauren so how about you too." I was beginning to really dislike Mike, there was no way she's going with this womanizer wannabe.

"Sorry, I'm taking her." I said, he looked up at me like he had only just noticed I was there.

"Oh well maybe next time then." he said his smile fading, ha stick that in your pipe and smoke it pretty boy. "See you in class Bella."

"Okay." she replied, turning to me she narrowed her eyes, did she want to go with Mike? " I have no say in the matter, what if I wanted to drive by myself?"

At least it wasn't with mike, "No a chance." I grinned, I was selfish and I craved her company. " I don't think your truck can make it there with out having a few problems."

"Hey, I love y truck, okay." she said with a small pout, I barked a laugh making the people around us jump.

"Still, I ain't letting you get into a car with him... and any way there's no room for me." I watched the expressions on her face change. Sarcastic, speculation, confusion and something like happiness.

I walked her to the biology door and lent against the wall as she turned to me. Her eyes narrowed as she began to look at me, her eyes looked straight into mine, questioning, trying to find something from behind them. "What are you?" she asked quietly.

I was taken aback, she had figured something out, she noticed more then what I thought she could possibly, Carlisle was right she would figure it out sooner or later and I had to make a chose of how to handle this.

"What do you mean?" I asked back hiding my fear and shock behind the grin mask, I was good at pretending, years of practice, but my voice still sounded hard and different.

She paused for a moment, "Nothing." she looked away and walked into her class. I was frozen there, she had noticed something, but what and how much?

I turned quickly heading to my lesson, I would be more careful around her, but what if there was another repeat of the fall she had when that Jame's had showed up? Could I let her get hurt just to cover for my secret? Would it be so bad if she knew?

What was I thinking, of course it would, she would freak... I was a vampire for crying out loud.

=v=

for the rest of the lesson that was all I could think about, I'm sure Edward could hear me now as I made my way to the class we had together.

I didn't look up at him as I took my seat, what had I done wrong? How did I slip up?

'What are you?' she had asked, there was no fear, no disgust, just confusion, curiosity. I could feel Edward looking at me know, he could hear what was going on in my head but I didn't care, if he wanted to destroy me I'll fight him.

"Emmett, calm down... she could just mean your personality," he said low and quiet.

'_I know, I just feel like I've let the family down, I should have been more careful_.' I thought.

"No one thinks that, we know how much you care about her and we understand that... what ever happens it's not your fault." he sounded like he was trying to console me, help me, comfort me. "Just be careful, you'll never forgive yourself if you hurt her."

"I know." I almost growled, did he think I didn't know that, I would destroy myself before I hurt her.

(B POV)

There was something about him, I was right. His whole family were different. They were all paper white, more pale then an albino, they had the golden eyes that grew darker as the days pass, they never eat food or drink drinks, they were cold, colder then ice, Alice seemed to know stuff before any one, Edward seemed to read minds and that wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me, I wasn't letting my imagination run wild... or was I.

Did I honestly think they weren't human? I couldn't concentrate on the work I was meant to be listening to.

All thought biology and Gym I was thinking of what they could possibly be, they were different that much was right.

Spider man, and family.... no, well maybe, but just the radioactive.

Superman... no, that was to silly.

There must be something.

Gym finished and I made my way to my truck, my head was swimming with thoughts. I made my way to the rink with my attention on the road and trying to figure out what he was.

I got changed into my sweats and vest and made my way to the small Gym in the rink, I warmed up stretching with the beat of the music on my MP3 unaware of everything and everyone around me.

Getting onto the tredmill I ran to the beat of the songs I was listening to. Again with the thoughts, all his 'simptoms'... wait he had no heart beat, I fell on him and had to get close to him in parts of the routine and every time I did there was nothing, just silence and his breathing.

No heart beat... solid hard... stone cold... never eats food... inhumanly pale...

Vampire...

(E POV)

I was in the Gym before Bella came, I made my way to the weights, pretending to be human and working up from the smaller one's to the larger one's. There was no one else in the room but me and I knew I would have to act human most of the time now.

Bella walked in with her music on, it wasn't to loud but I could hear it and she couldn't hear me. She went about doing some stretches, I had to force myself to move my body to do what it was supposed to do.

She was perfect, her body perfectly I line as she pulled her muscles. I tore my eyes away, I could watch her anymore I was starting to lose self control... not the normal way for me, but the male way. I felt nervous now, she was doing strange things to me.

I forced my self to do the lifts with the 'heavy' weights. She was on the treadmill running. I could hear her breathing and footsteps, her heart beat and pulse.

=v=

For an hour I tried to stop myself from looking at her. I lost, my eyes made their way back to her body as she ran.

She had been going for at least an hour and a half, I was impressed.

I saw her miss a beat and her foot slipped from under her, without thinking I flashed across the room and let her fall in to my arms. She looked up at me in a daze. I supported her head on my shoulder, one arm around her back and the other over her holding her up.

We shared a moment. I looked into her chocolate eyes and lost myself, I couldn't stop myself as I looked down at her lips, parted slightly and air breathing in and out quickly.

"Thanks," she muttered, I lifted her back up tearing my eyes away from her lips, I wanted to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

"You welcome." I mumbled back. Letting go of her I back off slightly.

"Can we talk?" she asked after pausing, she seemed really unwilling to ask, I knew what this was about.

"Sure." may as well get this over with. She turned to me blushing furiously.

"I just wanted to ask you something, you don't have to answer, I know it sounds stupid and I'm probably completely wrong but I need to know..." she was nervous again.

"Go a head." I said, I know I'm going to regret that.

"what would you say if I said to you.... are you a vampire?"


	9. Chapter 9

(E POV)

For an hour I tried to stop myself from looking at her. I lost, my eyes made their way back to her body as she ran.

She had been going for at least an hour and a half, I was impressed.

I saw her miss a beat and her foot slipped from under her, without thinking I flashed across the room and let her fall in to my arms. She looked up at me in a daze. I supported her head on my shoulder, one arm around her back and the other over her holding her up crossed over the front of her body.

We shared a moment. I looked into her chocolate eyes and lost myself, I couldn't stop myself as I looked down at her lips, parted slightly and air breathing in and out quickly.

"Thanks," she muttered, I lifted her back up tearing my eyes away from her lips, I wanted to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

"You welcome." I mumbled back. Letting go of her I back off slightly.

"Can we talk?" she asked after pausing, she seemed really unwilling to ask, I knew what this was about.

"Sure." may as well get this over with. She turned to me blushing furiously.

"I just wanted to ask you something, you don't have to answer, I know it sounds stupid and I'm probably completely wrong but I need to know..." she was nervous again.

"Go a head." I said, I know I'm going to regret that.

"what would you say if I said to you.... are you a vampire?"

=v=

(B POV)

"What would you say if I said to you.... are you a vampire?" I asked looking down away from his face expecting him to look at me and laugh. But he didn't he just stood there staring at me. Was I right? did he think I lost my mind?

"Why would you ask that?" he whispered. I wasn't going to lie.

"I noticed there are a few things that... well, are different about you and your family that I have noticed." I said my face burned deeply with a blush, this sounded so wrong, so childish.

"May I ask what kind of things?" I peeked up, he was looking down away from me, his face serious... oh gosh I was right.

"Well for a start your so cold, like the ice and hard like a rock," I went into complete let out mode, I wanted to make my point so I didn't sound crazy if I was wrong, but the way he acted I was right. "you don't eat and your fast, too fast... your eye color is so different... and you have no heart beat." I finished off.

He didn't move he didn't even blink or from the look of it breathe.

"The only answer I could come up with is that you are some kind of mutant radioactive person or something else." I mumbled.

Again he still didn't say anything.

"Please Emmett, tell me the truth... if I'm wrong I'll drop it, if I am to work with you I need to know... I wont tell anyone, I swear." I tried to sound confident, I wouldn't tell no matter what it was.

"Do I have a choice... I don't think I do any more... dose it matter if I am?" he still didn't look at me.

"No..." I said, I didn't. "I just want to know."

"It doesn't matter?" he growled, he was angry, I was right, he's a vampire, if it wasn't true why would he be acting this way.

"I told you no, I just want to know, I wont tell." I said promising with all my heart.

"Bella you have just accused me of being a murderer, a monster..." he snapped, turning to me he glared at me.

"I'm wrong?"

"That's not what I was going on about? It doesn't matter?" he spat out the words.

"So I'm right."

"Doses it matter?" his eyes narrowed as he focused on my face.

"No... it's just nice to know."

He just looked at me, his eyes the normal size and his face blank, "You need to sort out your priority's woman."

"Emmett, please tell me."

"I am." I was right, he was a vampire, he looked at me, his eyes burning into mine, "how can you be so calm?" he shot.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me..." I said softly.

"I crave blood Bella... you have blood." I growled once more, I t seemed he had a hard time accepting that I was so calm about it, I wasn't all calm but I knew panicking would get me no where.

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already... there are so many times where you have tried to save me from hurting myself..."

"Bella, just think for a minuet, I drink blood to survive, yes animal blood but sometimes it's harder to resist human... I could turn." he looked pleading at me, willing me to see the truth.

"I'm aware of that... well I am now... Like I said before, I am not going to tell any one... I just wanted to know the truth, I will still skate with you if you decide to stay, nothing will change, I promise." I said then turning I left him in the room.

Making my way to the changing rooms I grabbed my things, I wanted to get out of there. Running almost to my truck I threw my things in and started it.

Driving home I forced any thoughts out of my head. On getting home, I told Charlie that I had done my training and I was going to have a shower, he said he'd call for a pizza or something while I showered.

Letting the hot water soak my body I let my thoughts come back to me, I was sure of three things;

One, Emmett and his family were Vampires.

Two, I didn't care... I was still willing to skate with him if it gave me a chance for sectionals.

Three, my feelings were changing and I found that I was liking him more then I should.

He would end up leaving, know that I knew the truth. What would I do, could I live with that, knowing it was me this time that had destroyed my dream.

And why wasn't I scared of him, he was a vampire and I wasn't terrified, yes I was a bit scared. I mean Vampire's don't exist... well they do now.

How could this be happening, I had destroyed everything... I sunk to the floor of the shower and wrapped my arms around my legs bringing them to my chest. I let the tears fall, this was the only time I would let them fall.

=v=

After a while the tears slowed and I made myself stop, turning the shower off I got out and dried myself, pulling my pajama sweats and baggy T-shirt on I ran my brush through my hair.

Making my way down stairs I could smell the pizza.

"Come on Bell's before it gets cold." Charlie shouted from the couch, sitting next to him I pulled a slice and began to eat it.

=v=

(E POV)

She walked out of the room leaving me standing there like a fool. She had thought of it and got it right.

I heard her tuck start and pull out, I ran to get my things, using my natural speed. Jumping into my Jeep I sped home.

The conversation we had still fresh in my mind, she didn't care if I was a monster... she thought I'd leave... would I leave?

As I pulled up our hidden drive Alice ran out and up to me her face fearful.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt her." she pleaded, had she seen me hurt her? "Emmett tell me!" she raised her voice.

"No I didn't... " I mumbled, getting out of my jeep, Alice sighed and smiled softly.

I walked up to the house slowly and entered, I could hear the rest of my family's low voices coming from the front room. I Walked in and they they were, all of them looking at me as I took my time to the sofa and sat down.

"Emmett, we knew this day would come, I'm sorry..." Carlisle said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't she freak... she didn't even run from me... she's weired." I said confused, she was weired, but that was what I liked about her... God, what was wrong with me, I can't like her... it's wrong, so wrong... but I can't stop. "What do I do know?"

Esme sat down next to me and hugged me as best she could. "What did she say?" she asked.

"That she would still skate with me if I came back... seriously Carlisle what is wrong with that girl? she didn't shout or anything."

"I don't know, maybe she just figured out that staying calm was the best way, she seems very mature for her age." he sighed.

"Em, she figured out there was something different about out family and she must have went thought all the worse case scenario's expecting the worst out of it." Edward said, he must have watched what Alice had seen and what I had.

"We are the worst case scenario."

"Not really, vegetarian's remember." he said trying to give a reassuring grin. I snorted.

"True." I laughed.

"So are you still going to skate with her?" Esme asked doing her motherly thing of stroking me on the head.

"I don't know, I will if she will still have me."

"She will be at the rink in the morning." Alice said smiling.

"She must be very perceptive to figure out what we are... or your just very stupid and let your guard down." Rosalie said from the window where she was looking out of.

"Why thank you Rose, It's nice to know you think so highly of her." I turned it around.

"Well that's a complement for her." I snorted, standing up I walked to the door, "And thanks for being nice to her today Rose, I really appreciate it." and with that I ran from the house so she couldn't say anything else on the matter.

I ran not actually watching where I was going but on what had happened, maybe she knew about us from the start? I stopped by the last line of tree's out side her house.

Ah man, I'm a peeping tom, this was becoming a bit of a routine. I was early tonight thought. I could hear someone moving around the house, washing dishes or something.

"Night dad, I'll see you tomorrow." her sweet voice said.

"Alright, sweet dreams Hun." That must be Charlie.

She was climbing the stairs slowly... I made myself think of the Latin national anthem to tune out anything that would be privet... I didn't want to be a pervert.

=v=

A couple of hours later, after going through the different anthem's in different languages I could hear Charlie's soft snores, quickly running to her window I slid in... there she was once more asleep on her bed, her covers wrapped around her.

I took my usual seat in the rocking chair and just watched her.

Some where along the line, after a few hours she began talking softly in her sleep like usual.

"Please..." she mumbled, what did she want. "No Emmett..." I froze, what was she dreaming about... what was I doing? "Don't leave..."

She didn't want me to go... I felt the smile appear on my face, she really was weird, but I loved it.

=v=

(B POV)

I was early today, I was at the rink an hour before I should have been. I was eager to skate and I wanted to know if he would turn up knowing that I know his secret... how would his family react? And would he even turn up today.

As I entered the rink with Cathy I pushed the ear phones out and placed them in my ears, turning my music on I pulled my skates on leaving my jacket and gloves on.

I skated to the music thinking of the conversation that had taken place last night... how in the world had I managed to guess right, I mean where the hell did vampires come from? As I thought I got lost in my own thoughts, I remembered Jacob telling me a few of the tribe stories, trying to scare me, but he had called them the cold one's... well Emmett was freezing... so that's the other name for them.

I spun myself quickly trying to clear my head out, there he was skating up to me. I stopped and looked to him and I felt my cheeks lift and a smile spread across my face.

"You came back." I whispered, for some reason I knew he could hear me. Taking out my ear phones and stopping the music.

"I keep my promises." a soft smile gracing his lips.

"No Alice this morning?"

"No, she decided to give us some room... thought she'd be in the way." he barked out a laugh. He got near me and kept a bit of a distance from me as if he didn't want to be near me at all.

"Is that so I don't get scared?" I asked sweetly... did I just flirt with him?

"Yeah you could say that." he mumbled and looked away, his golden eyes shimmering under the bright lights above.

"Well for one, I'm not scared... yet," I added as he looked up at me with a shocked expression, I knew I should be scared of what he was, but I couldn't fell that way about him... now that's what scared me. "But I do have some questions..." I implied hoping he'd let me ask.

"Of cause, and what would these questions be?"

"Well..." I'd go for the traditional one's, "how can you be in the day light?"

"Myth." he chuckled lightly looking away again. We skated slowly around the room talking.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth."

"Scared of garlic?" I almost whined. What kind of vampire was he?

"No... they just smell foul... like all human food." he chuckled.

"So that's why I've never seen you or your family eat..." I muttered to myself more then to him. "What happens if you do eat human food?" I couldn't stop myself.

"We have to chock it back up." he said so matter of fact it made me laugh, he was straight to the point... the way I liked it, non of that, well or trying to stray of the subject.

"Nice..." that must be horrid. "so if you don't eat normal food what do you eat?"

"Well normally my kind eat you," he looked at me to see if he had scared me no doubt, I kept my face emotionless as much as I could, but his bluntness caught me off guard, my expression faltered, and a smile broke out, he obviously found it amusing. "But me and my family are vegetarian's, we only drink animal blood... grizzly is my favorite."

=v=

All morning I asked him questions, he answered them truthfully but I had the feeling on some occasion's he had edited, maybe he wasn't all straight forward and maybe some of the things he was going to say were quite bad.

We kept the no contact thing all morning, I went to school and did my lessons. Lunch time I went to the library and made my self concentrate on some work I had been set.

Truth was, I didn't want to sit with him and his family again, it would just be awkward and I didn't want to sit with the usual crowd. The school day was nothing exciting and went by reasonably fast.

Just one more day and then we will be practicing with everything we have for Saturday.

=v=

Wednesday went by the same, morning practice was just both of us skating around the rink asking each other questions, I would be a bit careful with my response... I didn't want him to know to much about me in case he decided to leave.

School wasn't so bad, my lessons went quickly and Alice kept talking about what her and Rosalie will do to my hair for the test programs, and what costume I should wear, of cause it was only what colors I liked to wear and that kind of thing... I was still shocked that Rosalie was willing to help, she seemed like the type to not want to associate with people 'beneath her', but I was wrong.

Once again I hid in the library at lunch, I had got work from all my teachers to do for next week, I would be off for the whole week and I didn't want to get behind... not the fact I didn't want to see my partner or anything.

I was alone in the Library, my work spread out across the tables around me, I didn't hear anything till there was a slight noise of a chair bing pulled across the floor behind me. I jumped at the sound, spinning sharply I almost fell off my own chair.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett's voice said as he held my back to keep me in my seat. Forcing myself up I turned to the right way and there he was sitting next to me, his hand held out slightly as if to catch me if I desired to fall again. "I was wondering where you had gone." he grinned.

"I need to do some work." I muttered turning back to the papers spread across the table. I heard him chuckle.

"Shouldn't you eat something." he asked.

"I have..."

"So why are you hiding in here other then to do work?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not hiding, I like the quiet, it gives me a chance to chill." I said writing more answers down on my sheet.

"Fair point, so no school tomorrow."

"Yep, Or next week for that matter... hopefully." part of me wanted to get into sectionals, but another part was scared... who knows what people would do just to win, and I didn't want to be pray to that.

"We'll make it."

We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking casually, I felt his eyes on me whilst I worked but I refused to let myself turn to look at him, knowing if I did there was no way I would be able to look away.

When the bell went I stood packing my things, Emmett walked to class with me again, second time this week. He left me at the door once more as I entered and went to my seat.

=v=

I was confused, what was I feeling? I wasn't used to feeling like this, I was close to Jacob before he left but I never felt like this.

I have already thought of this but I think I'm falling for him... but I can't... I couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

(E POV)

I went to the last two lessons in a bit of a daze, I had sat in a library quietly... yeah I know something that I never thought I could do, yeah we did talk but not that much I let her do her work... I didn't have to do mine in school it would take less then ten minutes at home.

I had no idea what to expect in the next few days, I'd be safe but will Bella? How will she cope with the sic outs that people keep going on about, will she be able to handle it? She always stumbles when she gets to close to people.

=v=

School finished with out me really paying attention. I was walking back to the parking lot with Edward, I had got on his nerves a bit, with my constant thinking.

"Emmett, she will be fine, no one will say anything to her, not with you around anyway, look at you they'll be more scared then anything."

"I'm sorry bro, I just... I don't know." I said unable to think of anything.

"It's okay, just breath and stay calm."

He walked away from me as we got to our cars. I jumped into my Jeep, Alice hoped into the passenger side smiling widely, "I have your music, Bella's going to like it and it will fit the moves, Edward composed the long program himself for the both of you so you need to thank him, and I think the piano version of piano version of Sum 41 pieces will do."

"Thanks." I said smirking at her as I drove to the rink.

"No problem, Esme's so excited to see you both skate there she cant think of anything else." I couldn't help the laugh that barked out.

We turned up not much later then usual, I could hear music and the soft rhythm of skates on the ice. We made our way to the rink and there she was skating it out as usual, but she was going faster then usual, head phones in and music blearing she skated faster round the rink, faster then I have ever seen her go.

She spun and carried on backwards, "Well someone's eager." Alice said smiling as she pulled out a small stereo from her bag, and placed it on the side of the wall, turning she flashed her skates on like me and made our way on to the ice.

Bella looked up at us and smiled and carried on, I pushed myself at human pace to her, she didn't look up at me when I got to her.

"It must be weird for you to have to move slowly." she said quietly.

"It's not that weird, just frustrating at times." I said chuckling, "Alice has found us music."

she looked up at me then, "Really?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah, they sound good. Do you want to listen now?"

"Yeah." she slowed down and followed me back to Alice who waited by the stereo smiling.

"Bella we have the perfect music for you, listen to this..." she pressed play and soft piano music began to play, "This is the piano version of Sum 41's Pieces, it starts of slow but it builds up and I think it's perfect for the short program."

I watched Bella's face as she listened to it, she seemed to be going through the routine in her head with the music. A soft smile creeping its way onto her face as the tempo began to build up, she liked it.

"It works really well." she said smiling at Alice.

"And the long program is one of Edward's creations..." skipping the last part she moved along to Edwards piece. (okay I know it's not really Edwards but I love it any way, Princess lullaby by Zade and straight after linked is Comptine d'un autre ete: l'apres midi by Yan Tiersen.)

"I love them Alice they are perfect, Thank you." She was truly happy with Alice's choice.

"Do you want to try them out with the routine just to make sure?"

=v=

We spent the reminder of the time going trough the routines with the music, both me an Bella learnt Alice had music for all our programs, the original was A song called A river flows in you by Yiruma and the free dance was Requiem for a dream full version.

We went through all dances not putting much effort, non for my case, into it. I knew Bella was beginning to get nervous for the weekend but we had no reason too.

Cathy called us all to attention so we could listen to some rules. "Right as you know there will be no school for you all tomorrow, Alice you can stay off if it is alright with your parents and teachers, we will be doing full run through's of all the programs you have, In the morning we will work together all of us in the same room till one where Jess and Ste, Lauren and John at three and Bella and Emmett at five, early nights tomorrow, up at five am and meet here, we leave at five thirty and I hope everyone will be ready." she turned to me and Bella. "Do you need a lift?"

"No I've got that." I said grinning, no way was I letting Bella near Mike with out me and there was no way I'm letting myself be any where near some one who drives me potty.

"Great, do you have costumes?"

"I've handled that." Alice sang.

"Even better, Bella I want you to come in tights and leotard tomorrow so you can get used to the way they feel and move with you, your old black one form last years show will do... Same for the rest of you... Emmett, have you managed to get a costume?"

"Again I have taken care of I pick them up tonight." Alice sang taking Bella's arm and hugging her. I grinned, then the image of the men in the video's I watched hit me... tight trouser's... great.

"Alice you are a life saver, Right hear tomorrow at usual time. Good night and get some sleep and food." and we were dismissed. I followed Bella back to the stands, she changed her skates and packed them in her bag.

"Alice when can I see my costume?" she asked blushing again.

"Saturday." Alice replied.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, I live for this stuff, Rose picked out the color so I hope you like it... it will look perfect with your skin."

"What color is it?"

"No I'm not giving you an answer."

"But Alice you know I don't like surprises... please?" Bella pleaded... oh G-d I hope she didn't pleaded with me, I would give in instantly, she looked so cute when she was pouting trying to get her way.

"No chance, Bella." Alice laughed.

"Fine be like that then." I chuckled, Bella pouted and faked a hurt expression Alice just laughed.

"carry on like this and I may not let you see till ten minutes before you go on the ice."

"You wouldn't... Emmett" she wined.

"Don't upset her Alice tell her what color it is." I said standing behind Bella. I knew for a fact that she wasn't go to tell her, I had told Bella this morning that Alice can see the future and is very hard to win against a bet.

I had told her that most of my family had 'powers' Edward with his mind reading, she liked the fact that she was the only one he couldn't read, Jasper with his emotion control, she had muttered so that was why I was calm when I met the rest of your family. Alice and her future seeing, Carlisle and his compassion, Esme with her love, and last but not lest Rosalie and her vanity, she laughed at this one unable to help herself.

She had asked me what mine was and I just said it was my strength.

"No I will not show her yet it's a present for Saturday."

"But I don't want presents." Bella tried to argue.

"Alice chill, Bella sorry but you are going to have to wait to see it you know what she's like." I said laying my hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, Well I'll see you both tomorrow." she smiled and waved as she walked away.

=v=

(time skip forward)

Me and Alice returned home and I was faced with an excited 'mother'. She smiled widely at me and pulled me into a hug.

"OOo I'm so excited." she squealed almost like Alice does when she's excited.

I stayed at home that night, Edward and Jasper kept me entertained in play fighting. Carlisle laughed and watched before he left for his shift at the hospital.

Before I knew it it was time to get ready for training, I showered getting all the mud off of me which I had been covered in due to Jasper launching himself at me the same time Edward did catching me off attention.

Pulling on my sweats and hooded sweater I made my way to my Jeep, Alice said she would come later on, the morning session was going to be boring for her.

I made my way quickly to the rink, minuets before I had to be. I pulled my bag out and walked to the doors, once more the regular rhythm of skates on ice hit my ears, I was becoming so a tune to her it was freaky.

I saw her skating around on the ice once again listening to music, this time it was something completely different, some sort of carnival music (Carnival by Destra) moving her hips whilst skating, her feet moving fast as she did a salsa quick step and cross over before pushing off and doing some switches and crossovers and spins.

She was wearing something completely different to what I was used to seeing her wear... I like this new thing. Flesh colored tights with a black swim suit top, a large section in the back missing and replaced with flesh colored netting, small sparkling jewels on the front, a small, very short pleated skirt.

I wanted to laugh when I looked more closely at her and found she was wearing short under the short skirt, black leg warmers around her ankles and a large woolly hat on her head holding her hair that was so like Bella.

She looked up as she saw me move to her on the ice, a blush covering her cheeks quickly, embarrassed at what I could see her in. she pulled her ear phones out and wrapped them around the small music devise.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Morning." she said quietly. Skating to the wall she placed it on the side with her bottle and blade covers.

"So we're nearly there." I said loudly.

"Yeah, it feels really weird." she smiled softly before looking around, "No Alice?"

"No she said she'd come later on."

"Oh..." she began to skate away so I followed.

"Do you want to go through the programs or just skate for a bit?" I asked.

"Just skate for a bit, and try not to give myself a wedgie." my laughter boomed around the large room, that was so funny, her blush grew as she looked away. "Don't know what your laughing at have you seen what you have to wear... I don't think they do anything in your size either."

"Alice had it tailor made for me and it doesn't look that bad actually." I grinned.

"Why are you aloud to see yours when I can't see mine?" she said angrily, she was so... sexy when she was angry... stop it Emmett think straight and professional.

"Because she would never dare try to fight against me, I said flexing my arms. She laughed.

"I bet Alice can kick your ass any day if she wanted, don't for get she's a vampire that sees the future as well the odds are against you."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe you can be so calm around me knowing what I am and all." I said shaking my head, she was so wrong with the responses.

"I'm good at keeping unpleasant things away." she answered with a smaller smile.

"But still... you act so natural around us, like we are normal."

"Isn't that what you wanted, you told me you didn't want to be a monster, evil is only caused by the wrongs that have been inflicted on that person, you don't see a baby kill a family do you... but if that baby grew up knowing to only hurt people to survive it would grow to be a serial killer or something... I know it's not that same for you and your family but I respect you, you try and get past your 'nature' and try and deal with it in a more human like way." she said, I was shocked to say the least, she sounded so old and wise, this seventeen year old looked at the world like Carlisle did and he was hundreds of years old.

"Well no matter how hard we try I'm still a monster and it's wrong for me to be with you." her eyes widened as she turned to me. "Don't worry I'm selfish so I'm not going to leave."

a small sad smile pulled her lips, oh how I wanted to feel then, even if it was just my fingers, what I truly wanted was to put my lips to hers..... no stop thinking like that no way would she let me do that.

"Hey you two, having fun." I heard John call out, turning to them I saw the two couples looking at us, Jess and Lauren had a slight scowl on their faces whilst John and Ste had knowing looks and smiles.

"Yes thank you." I replied grinning widely, they could tell what I wanted.... thats what I though sometimes.

"Bella you look hot in that, Emmett don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ste said causing the scowling Lauren and Jessica to pout.

"If you are quite finished talking about me like I a prize animal, we have skating to do." Bella shouted, she was blushing deeply with narrow eyes, I see she doesn't take complements well... I may use that to my advantage at some point. "Emmett maybe we should go through the lifts and the side by side parts, we need to make sure they are perfect or Alice wont let us sleep tonight when she arrives after school."

"Sure." I said, the grin getting bigger, she didn't flinch when she saw my teeth, again with the bad reactions.

We skated around as the other two couples stayed at one end to do their warm up and what ever they were going to do. Taking her right hand in mine I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her a bit closer then usual.

"Star lift." she said, so I switched positions, letting her skate forward whilst I skated to the side, taking her opposite hand I placed my other on her hip, the material between my hand and her warm body was making my imagination run wild.

I tightened my hands to signal to her that I was going to lift, swinging her up I held her high. Her hand on my shoulder and her other in my hand out stretched, her legs perfectly angled and straight. I let myself spin a few times letting go of her hand to out stretch mine in the right position before swinging her down.

"You two seem really close now." Jessica said skating past us, a weird sort of smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I think this could work, he hasn't dropped me or let me fall yet so we're doing really well for know." Bella said smiling as she skated up to me, she seemed like she was trying to stand up for herself.

"Yeah and I don't intend to either." I said right after Bella, I grinned at her and took her hand, she blushed but followed me, I spun her into me like a tango dancer and made us both spin. "Sorry I didn't like the way she was looking."

"Thank you." she whispered back.

We spent the rest of the morning just running through the steps, by the time we needed to go to the dance studio to let the first couple practice my hands were warm and happy, Bella's soft legs and body had been branded into them... I loved it.

I watched her slip on some sweats, leaving her top half uncovered. She walked back to me a slight blush on her cheeks, Lauren walked into the room and I instantly felt Bella's mood fall, I didn't need to be Jasper to realize Bella felt intimidated by Lauren.

As some Tango music started I took her attention taking her wrist in my hand, I was really beginning to love the feel of her skin, even the burning in my throat had stopped being so bad, just a slight burning like pleasure.

Once more I spun her to me, her eyes widened as she landed heavily on my hard chest, she gasped. I smiled coyly up at her through my lashes, I was going to make her forget her shyness. Taking her back in my hands I pulled her to me.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked, my voice husky and low. I heard her take a shaky breath in as she looked at me.

"I... I don't know... what do you want to do?" she asked, did I cause her to act like this... if I did I loved it.

She didn't want to know what I wanted to do to her, even though I knew I was so much stronger then her and it took everything I had to be this gentle with her, I was still a man and she was perfect.

"I don't know, Maybe you should eat something." I needed to stop this before I got to carried away.

"Yeah..." she breathed. I let her go and watched her walk to her bag shaking her head as she went trying to clear her thoughts. Picking her bag up I followed her to the doors and to the small seating area down the corridor.

Taking our seats I watched her pull out an apple and take a bite. "You know you shouldn't do that to me, but you do it to a lot of people so I guess you have no idea when you're doing it." she muttered.

"Do what?" I asked tilting my head to the side. What did I do to her?

"Dazzle people." she said looking at me.

"Dazzle? Do I dazzle you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Frequently." she said looking away, I grinned that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Know if only she could like me like I do her.... no that's wrong.

"So, What is it that gets you so bummed out when Lauren enters the room?" I had to know, I can see and make my own interpretations on the matter but I want to hear her say it.

"Err... well I don't think she likes me for some reason." her cheeks deepened in their blush as she looked down at the half eaten apple in her hands.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know... the way she looks at me and talks, I've done nothing wrong so I can't understand why." I could see the confusion in her face.

"Maybe she's jealous." I said sitting back, I had not noticed that we were leaning forward as we talked but I had to stop myself once more.

"Of what? That's besides the point... anyway... we will see what she's like on Saturday in the ice and off." she looked away, "She always brings out her true feelings before she performs so I should find out why she doesn't like me."

"Ah so you do intend to find out?" I couldn't hold back the chuckle then she had a very confident expression that said she was going to find out what was wrong.

"Damn straight I am." she giggled.

=v=

We spent our time in the dance studio going through the steps and lifts once more, Jess and Ste swooped with Lauren and John and came to join us in the dance hall.

Alice turned up as we were going through one of the test programs. She stopped us and puckered up her lips as she thought for a second, well she was seeing the future.

"I think it needs more feeling." she said finally breaking out of her little vision.

"Feeling?" Bella asked her brow lined as she tried to think out what Alice had said.

"It's meant to be romantic, it needs passion." Alice said. I just stood there, my chest and stomach almost touching Bella's back.

"Passion?" Bella squeaked, that was obviously wasn't what she though it would be.

"Like a forbidden love, the heat of the moment in every move, Lets try it." she beamed.

I wasn't sure about this, would Bella be comfortable with me being closer to her.

We were pushed into a beginning pose, Bella in front of me, of cause a heavy blush on her cheeks, Alice shook her head and pushed us closer, I could hear John make a low whistle as he saw us. Alice placed my hands into their position, one on her back and the other holding Bella's.

I could feel her heat pulsing through her fingers and her heart beating wildly through her back. Alice pushed her even closer so her body was almost flat against mine, if it was possible her blush grew.

"Right the short program's last pose, with the drop dip thing I want it passionate. Bella raise your leg."

"What?"

=v=

When it was our turn to go back on to the ice I almost sighed, I felt bad for Bella, she didn't understand the full source of Alice problem... now she did. Alice had us go through everything and put a twist to most of it.

We went through everything that was changed on the ice getting the feel of how it would feel, then she went through the other dances.

By the time came for us to finish Bella was glazed in a light shine of sweat, she smelt delicious.

"Right.." Cathy said clapping her hands as we skated to her. " we all know what time to be here, Five no later, just so I can make sure you are all ready and no one gets left behind... I hope that everything goes smoothly right Jess is your mom still standing as rep for you?"

"Yeah."

"Right Alice are you with Bella and Emmett?"

"Yeah, they will be pampered with me."

"Great... well get a good night sleep and I'll see you bright and early, good night." she turned and left leaving us all to go at our own time.

I looked to Alice she smiled and patted Bella on her shoulder, "Nearly there."

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Go get a shower and sleeeeep. We'll be over at your's bright and early." with that she pushed Bella to the small door of the ice and turned to me. I watched Bella take her things and walk from the rink, her truck started and pulled out not long after.

"Emmett when you get on the ice there you have to take over, make her feel sexy, she's going to be to nervous as hell so you have to take control."

"Alice seriously do we have to do this, Bella isn't comfortable with this." I argued.

"She is she's just telling herself that she's not."

"How in the hell did you figure that one out?"

"I see the way she looks at you... and you... your self control has become unbelievable... I'm proud." she slapped my on the Bicep and pulled me to the Jeep. "so remember make her sexy... and you will win."


	11. Chapter 11

(B POV)

I woke almost every hour, during the night, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find it in me to sleep. Dad an I talked when I got home, we never usually talked so much but last night it felt good.

He had asked me if I was happy and if Emmett was doing alright, of course I said yeah. I knew he saw my reaction as my face burned, but he didn't say anything on the subject. One thing about Charlie was he didn't really want to know about personal issue's with boys unless he thought I wasn't being sensible, but he had nothing to worry about, for a start Emmett couldn't like me like that, I was plane, ordinary, not not pretty.

We spent most of the night talking randomly, till I went to bed to try and sleep... that idea failed miserably, I tossed and turned never once being able to sleep for more then an hour each time I dropped off if I was lucky.

After it just turned one in the morning I sat up in bad. This wasn't going to work, so I got up and pulled on a sweater and quietly made my way down stairs through the kitchen, unlocking the back door I stepped out into the cool night.

Sighing I sat on the cold concrete and looked up at the stars, they were bright tonight, no clouds... a perfect night.

I sat there for a long time till finally my eyes started to drop, I made my way back in the house locking the door and up to my room. Leaving my sweater on I climbed back in bed and let my eyes close and the darkness of another dreamless night take me.

=v=

I woke when my alarm sounded, sitting up I stretched. Today was the day. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my wash bag, running to the bathroom and stumbling only once on my way there.

As I let the hot water flow over my body I tried to make my mind and body calm. Let me tell you that was a hard task, and even as I got out I wasn't completely calm, but then again who would be... I was actually going to sectionals.

But I couldn't let it get to my head, I still didn't know if I was actually going to be able to compete... as well as other things.

I left the shower and got my self ready I only had around half an hour before Emmett came to pick me up and I spent most of that in the shower. As I walked down stairs in my sweats and hooded sweater I saw Charlie sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning hun." he said.

"Morning dad, what you doing up, you have work you should be asleep." I said siting opposite him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I bet you couldn't... listen ring me no matter what okay, if something goes wrong call me... I'll be there tomorrow first thing alright."

"Dad I'll be fine, seriously." I smiled picking an apple out of the fruit basket and taking a bite.

"I know, it's just... well, it's your first time there and I worry, you're mom will be with us tomorrow as well."

"Alright... dad I love you." I couldn't help myself.

"Love you to kid." he smiled at me. "Do your best." The door bell rang making me jump. "I'll get it you finish your breakfast, no way am I letting you go with out food in you." he mumbled as he got up and went to the door.

I heard the door open and the greetings from three people. Three? Oh yeah Alice. Next thing I knew they were all walking into the kitchen, Alice smiled warmly at me and Emmett grinned widely.

"Morning Bella." they both sang.

"Well hun, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I'll try and get there before you have to get ready... have fun." Charlie said pulling me into a long fatherly hug. "before you know it you'll be holding a medal and smiling for the cameras." oh crap... I'm sure he just said that to encourage me but it made me even more nervous... cameras the joy.

"Thanks dad." he pulled away and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Emmett take care of my girl I want her in one piece and happy next time I see her." my dad warned.

"Don't worry sir I will." Emmett said with his impish grin. I followed them out the house carrying my large bag over my shoulder, as soon as Emmett saw he turned and pulled it gently off me and took it to his Jeep before I could protest.

I knew my dad was waiting by the door, so I turned and waved to him before opening the back doors of the Jeep.

"Bell your up front with Em." Alice said softly pushing me to the passenger door before she easily climbed in, I on the other hand pulled the door open and made to grip the seat and arm rest to help lift me up.

"Here." Said Emmett, he reached over the cab from behind the steering wheel and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in as he moved back. I thought I heard Charlie chuckle and looked up to confirm it, I gave a small wave and closed the door. And off we went.

Emmett drove to the rink in no time, I was positive he was speeding but didn't say anything, they were vampires and he did tell me once that they all like to drive fast and if we were in a crash they would make it and make sure I survived to, so I had nothing really to worry about, it was weird though that I knew they were vampires and that I stood no chance of living if they turned on me but I wasn't scared of them.

Once we were there I saw Cathy, Mike, John and Ste... of course Jess and Lauren would be a bit late, it was usual for them, fashionably late as they call it.

"Good morning you three." Cathy sang as she made her way over to us. "Are you all excited?" she asked as Emmett jumped out the Jeep and made his way at human speed to my side of the Jeep and opening my door.

"Yeah... Jonathan, Ste... Mike." Emmett said grinning at every one, even Mike, although it did faultier a little bit at Mikes name.

"Morning everyone." I said as I swung my legs round and just sat there. "Are we doing anything here or are we just making sure people are still alive and coming." I asked.

"Making sure everyone is alive, awake, and are on their way, It takes a day near enough to get there so we have to leave this early." Cathy said, "Why did you want to do some skating?"

"No I was just thinking if there was no other reason I would stay in the Monster that Emmett calls his Jeep, that way I wont injure myself before we even get there." I said causing every one to laugh.

Jess and Lauren turned up ten minuets late, like usual, I spun back round in my seat so I was facing the front once more as everyone got ready to leave. I watched as everyone else part from the two Cullen's and me pile into Mikes mini van. I closed my door as Emmett and Alice climbed in.

"Right here we are, Alice how much are you betting we get there before them?" Emmett grinned.

"I say we get there an hour before, although that could change." she replied.

I looked out the window as we took to the road again, once more I thought, I'm in a car with two vampires and I still am not scared, ah well.

=v=

(E POV)

We were driving for about three hours when snow had began to fall, I had some little quiet conversations with Alice asking if Bella was alright and would be alright, Alice just said there was nothing to worry about. I kept part of my attention on Bella, she was really quiet even for her, she was usually comfortable to say those little comebacks to my jocks and one liners but she didn't she just sat there like in a trance.

After the first four hours we stopped for lunch, obviously me and Alice didn't have anything, but we got food for Bella to eat on the rest of the way. The snow was becoming thicker as the day went on, Alice had said before we had set off to pick Bella up that were we were going it would be snowing and we would have to be careful with Bella... more so then usual.

It wasn't long till we were back on the road and driving straight to Whitehorse in Yukon, (map on profile... I hope if not use google map if you want.) Not long after I noticed Bella's breathing slow down, Alice was still talking trying to keep us amused, I looked over at Bella in the passenger seat, her eyes closed, face relaxed and breathing softly, she was asleep.

"She didn't get much sleep last night, thought my talking may get her to nod off." Alice said popping her head through the gap between the seats. She always knew what to do, future girl, like Edward he always knew everything, stupid mind reader.

The soft Rhythmic sounds of her breathing we enough to calm me from everything, she looked so peaceful and relaxed, she must have been really anxious and nervous about this weekend.

We were almost there when Bella's head slipped off the head rest and landed on my shoulder, I smiled down at her.

"We'll be there soon do you want me to drive the rest of the way?" Alice said and to my disappointment she pushed Bella back into her seat.

"Yeah you'll knock off more time." I said to the speed monster, she was the worst in the family bar me and Edward, but she went to the extreme. So I pulled over and let her take the wheel, I pulled Bella out from the front seat and carried her to the back, laying her down I climbed back into the front, this time in the passenger side. The seat was warm and comfortable, oh how Bella made everything right for me.

Alice drove and like I said we made it to the hotel before we would have if I had drove, I guess being a future watcher she could tell what speed she needed to go the get all the green lights and when to swerve through the cars. Bella said some words but not much, they were mostly incoherent but all the same I listened.

She pulled into the valet parking, one of the mens faces lit up and he stepped out grinning at us. Alice hopped out tossing him the keys, "Take care of it." she said with a smile, I gently pulled out Bella placing her on my back as I went to the back and pulled out all our bags.

It must have been a funny sight, Big guy with a sleeping girl on his back and four big bags under his arms. I would have laughed. As we got our keys from the main desk I felt movement on my back, her limp arms as they hung around my neck moved, her hands lay on my shoulders pushing her up and look around.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." I chuckled, she yawned and realized were she was.

"Err... um... sorry." she stuttered.

"Nah you were tired, I was wondering now though, now your wake how about we go for a walk before dinner?" I asked, as I carried her to our rooms, the bag boy behind us with Alice talking to him about the bags and which go to which room.

"Um, sure, what time is it?"

"A little past six." I smiled, her hands tightened around my neck for a fraction of a second.

"You didn't lie about the whole we'd get here before everyone else, did you?" she whispered.

"No and Alice got us here like two hours early, she's a mean driver." I chuckled

"You know you can put me down now." she said quietly. I instantly felt the need to cling to her, I didn't want to let her go.... but it was the right thing to do.

Letting her down carefully I made sure she had her balance before I walked with her. Finding our rooms on the top floor, luckily we were next door to each other I could still keep her safe.

"I'll let you get ready and I'll come for you in half an hour for our walk." I grinned and winked, "Oh dress warm it's snowing." I made my voice more authoritative.

Turning before she could try and argue I entered my own room, rushing around at my natural speed sorting my things out.

"I'm on the ground floor with everyone else," Alice said sitting crossed legged on my bed. "Only the skaters are on this floor."

I grinned, "I feel special."pulling my large fur lined jacket on, my prop, I pulled on my large snow boots, again props, I could walk out in a blizzard completely naked and I could be perfect.

"Make sure your back for eight, thats when everyone should be arriving." she said smiling at me. I left and knocked on Bella's room, after a moment she opened the door her face blushed, she must have been rushing.

"Hi." she breathed opening the door wider as she walked to her bed and picked up her jacket. The hood was rimmed thick with pale fur.

"Hi." I said back as she left the room and closed the door.

Walking out in silence, and for a first for me it was comfortable, I walked close but not to close. Watching our foot prints as we made our way down the path of the gardens in the hotel. Her fluffy 'yeti' boots making small ovals in the inch deep snow, she looked so cute in them.

We talked after a while, about random things, getting to know each other a bit better and getting more comfortable with each other. I showed her how fast I could go and how strong I was in some way with out scaring her, she just seemed to be amazed and impressed. I told her all about our family, those with gifts and how they worked.

She seemed to like the idea of not having Edward read her mind.

I told her how at first my blood lust was strong, how I fought with it, she seemed to understand somehow and she didn't get mad or upset.

As we walked I could see Bella begin to struggle, her arms wrapped around her body and her hood up, she was cold. Maybe this was a bad idea. I took my jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

She looked up at me and smiled a thank you, "Do you want to head back for dinner?"

she nodded.

"Emmett?" she started, I looked at her waiting for her to finish. "Err, How long have you been... how old are you?"

"20, and I've been like this for around seventy years." I chuckled. "I'm an old man." she laughed at this.

I heard her sigh and walk closer to me as we came to the doors of the hotel, "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, girl were gonna win." I winked at her, again she laughed.

"I hope so." she mumbled. I stopped her and made her look at me.

"We will...." she looked sad for some reason, I wanted to read her mind so bad like Edward, well maybe not cause he can't... but I wanted to know what was making her so sad. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing, It's time for you to play human." she smiled weakly as she lead the way to the dinning room restaurant thing. Good thing for the skaters it was an all experiences payed trip... Free meals.

"Gutted thought I was going to get away with it then." I said sarcastically.

"You can go if you want I don't mind eating alone."

"No I will stay with you, who knows what kind of people are in here." that thought actually scared me, there could be some real creeps in here, I would stay with her.

"Fine."

=v=

(B POV)

I woke Saturday morning feeling better and more awake. Getting up and showering. As soon as I got out and dressed in my sweats and sweater there was a knock on my door.

"Bella open up it's time for practice, five hours before we need to get you ready." Alice's voice called out from behind the door. Grabbing my skates I left the room.

We met up with Emmett on the way down to the lobby. It was a ten minute drive to the ice rink and I was getting really nervous now.

Once we got there we were the first ones there. Not doing much just skating with each other and talking, mainly me and Emmett whilst Alice went to sort out the costumes for the last minute touches. I wasn't that concerned now to see them, I trusted Alice and Rose enough not to make me look like a fool.

As more couples began to enter the rink I felt more self conscious, Emmett on the other hand was being ridicules, he would leave my side. If he could it felt like he would have me in a bag and on his back at all times.

Emmett went to tell Alice something and I was left alone on the ice by the wall, I watched all the skaters mess around getting used to the new surroundings. I noticed Lauren and John, Jess and Ste, they were going through bits of their routine. A couple made there way to me.

"Are you the new couple?" a girl with frizzy brown hair asked, a fake smile plastered across her face, her partner stood behind her looking at me. I didn't like it.

"Yeah." I said blushing, was it that easy to tell.

"Oh well, me and Dom have done this for three years and we won last year." she said smugly, I knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work... classic psych out.

"Oh, well I hope I can do well this time." I looked away, the man Dom was still starring at me.

"So I hear you had to drop out for the last four years because of problems with the partners." she said again with the smug look, I really wanted to be left alone.

"Yeah, living in a small town can do that." I said quietly.

"If I hadn't of met Sam I would be your partner any day." said Dom looking at me with some kind of hunger in his eyes.

"Yeah well to bad buddy, that roles taken." Emmett said appearing by my side, his face hard and eyes narrowed.

"Oh... and who might you be?" Sam asked trying to smile coyly at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, Bella's partner..." he said like he had lost interest in the conversation, "Come on Bella Alice has something for you." he said smiling down at me, he surprised me when he lent down and kissed my forehead. And before I could say anything else or even look at the couple stood in front of us I was turned around and and led back off the ice and to the seats to put my shoes on.

I looked up to the ice as I pulled my skates off. The couple were watching us. What was up with them, were they trying to physic me out.

"I don't like them two, they see us as a threat because they haven't seen us skate yet..." there was a hidden emotion behind his voice that I couldn't make out.

"Thank you I was getting uncomfortable around them." I said as I picked my skates up and followed Emmett out of the rink.

He still looked keyed up, maybe he could hear them talking as we left and he didn't like what they were saying.

"So what did Alice have for me?" I asked trying to get his mind of what ever it was that had angered him.

"You will see." and he gave me a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Right I have had many people telling me that I should carry on with this story, so I shall but it may take a while so please bear with me. And I apologise for all the inconvenience I have caused to people reading this, I know authors notes are highly annoying. Sorry.

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hi sorry for the long wait I am still having a hard time with everything. Won't blab with authors notes so here you go....

(B POV)

I was taken back to my room by Emmett, I could see the lines of anger on his brow, was he still angry about them skaters? It was just a classic psych out.

I didn't have much time to actually think about it as I was pushed to my room where a happy Alice and Rosalie stood by the door waiting with a large bag; I shivered knowing it was full of make up and other beautifying products.

"Two hours Alice she needs to warm up and everything alright." He said handing me over with a fixed expression.

"Yeah I know she will be ready and warmed up in two hours." she said pulling me into the room as she slammed the door in his face, so this is it, I was actually getting ready to perform.

(E POV)

I left her with my sisters; I didn't want to know what they were doing to her. I went to my room to get changed into my costume; there it was laid out on my bed curtsy of Alice. A deep sea blue shirt with Black pants, this was going to be embarrassing, and I can just imagine Edward and Jasper's comments on how tight they were.

My thoughts kept going over the routine making sure that I knew all the parts that I will have to keep an eye on Bella. Alice had told me to make her sexy, but could I.... well I knew I could but I didn't want to force her into doing it if she didn't want to.

The time flew by as I waited in my room going over everything. I heard a nock on me door as Edward walked in.

"Come on Em its time we got down there." he said with that crooked smile of his.

"What about Bella?"

"Alice and Rose are bringing her they just need to do last minute touches and they will be on their way but you need to get there first, you need to sign in for the both of you." He said leaning on the door frame.

"Alright."

I followed him to the silver Volvo sat at the double door to the lobby.

We got there with ten minutes to spare I signed me and Bella in and waited with the other skaters, they looked at me but they didn't do anything. Five minutes before we started I heard the sounds of my sisters and Bella. My silent heart almost beat once more, the feelings that coursed through me when I saw them walking over to me was indescribable.

I was glad Jasper wasn't here to feel them to, He, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee weren't aloud in here they had to wait in the lobby or go to their seats so they said they would see us after the show.

Then I saw her, drowned in a large puffy jacket and her flesh colored tights covering her legs as the poked out of the bottom. She looked cute.

"Hi." I said walking up to her.

"Hi." she said back softly as she sat down to put her boots on, I crouched down in front of her.

"How you feeling?"

"Good I think. Nervous but good." she said smiling as she fastened her boots tightly.

Helping her stand I looked down at her, Alice was right I would have to lead her she didn't look like she could perform this the way she was now.

"Right Bella you are on second so get ready, your hair is fine, makeup fine and you are warmed up, and you will do great." Alice said smiling widely, "Emmett you know what to do." she added for me alone to hear.

(B POV)

I can do this, it's my dream and I'm actually here so there is not way I would let it go because I'm too scared.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett's voice calling me from my thoughts.

"Mmmm?"

"Look at me." I looked up slowly, we were on in any second and I was bricking it. His hands held my face gently. "I wont let anything happen to you, I swear." his eyes smoldered as he gazed into mine, oh god what was he doing to me.

"Swan and Cullen." I could barely hear the man call us to go on.

I looked away, "Look at me Bella, everything will be fine I promise, we will be fine."

I could tell he could see that I was still not completely sure, he pulled me to the edge of the ice still looking me in the eyes.

"We are just practicing in our rink at home, right.... no one is watching us." he said and I couldn't help but just watch him as he talked. I could feel him pull me into the beginning pose, my hands in his, he pulled me onto his chest, before I could do anything the music started and my body reacted to it on its own.

He raised our intertwined hands up above our heads and made a slow circle down before dipping me like in the old movies, slowly raising me and pushing off into a waltz around the ice, our skates never touching but moving quickly beneath us. He let go of my hands turning me so my back was against his chest and I ached for the contact again till I felt his hands once more on me winding around my waist, a slight bit of pressure and I was in the air. One of my blades lay on his lap whilst the other rose in front of me, arching my back I rested against his shoulder till he lifted me up and turned slowly before the beat kicked in.

I was back on the ice and we parted to perform the compulsory moves, the side by side sequence I came up with when I saw James... no I won't think of that now. The feel of his hands on my waist as he held me before splitting to do the jumps.

The feel of the blades on the ice as I took off and landed, I followed my leg into the swing out of the landing, the beat kicked in and I raised onto my toe picks and took three long strides before leaping into the air to perform the gazelle leap, Emmett caught me spinning a couple of times before letting me slowly back down to the ice.

I couldn't think of what we were doing just of the movements he was leading me into doing, his eyes never left mine and nor did mine on him.

We picked up speed and I felt him come up behind me, lifting me off the ice once more, I kept my legs bent but still as he spun, my back pressed against his chest and arms out to the sides.

The ice touched my skates for a fraction of a second as he moved his hands one to my thigh and the other to my diaphragm. Lifting me once more I kept one leg perfectly straight and the other bent under me. Never have I felt more beautiful, graceful.

As the song came to its end Emmett pulled me into the finishing spin, his hands on my waist he crouched down one leg out in front of him, I lifted my leg behind me still standing on the other one I let him lead the spin gaining speed before he raised to his feet slowing us down till we hit the stop and last dip pose.

My heart was thudding in my chest never showing sign of slowing or calming. He raised me and I looked into his golden eyes seeing the fire in them, burning intensely, I felt my cheeks heat up and the blush made its appearance known. I could see the hunger in his eyes the same hunger I had seen in him a few times before but this was different some how there wasn't that edge to it that I normally saw, was his blood lust calming down slowly?

His large impish grin spread across his face causing me with out fail to blush harder and grin back. He led us off the ice to get out marks, Alice was there holding my jacket out for me to get into.

"Swan and Cullen...... six, seven, seven, eight, six.... 34, a very good score, top so far can we see the same tomorrow for the long program."

"Oh my..." I whispered eight being the highest mark in judging we did very well. I flung myself at Emmett unthinkingly, of course he caught me. I heard Alice's little bell like laugh behind me.

I jumped out of his arms as quick as I jumped in, I was high, happy was an understatement, over the moon was, there was nothing to describe the emotion I was feeling, well maybe Jasper from what Emmett told me.

"Well done you two, didn't I say you would be fine?" Alice giggled as she pulled me into a hug.

+V+

As I lead in bed I thought back at how the day had been so perfect, both mine and Emmett's family laughing and smiling with each other, all the hugs I received from them all, it was perfect.

And it was all to Emmett and his being a vampire that helped me into getting this far, Maybe I was wrong... he wasn't going to leave? That was a possibility now more then ever, he had shown that he would stay for the test program, but will be stay for the rest.

I will see what happens in the next few days, we were going to have to be more careful now, the other competitors have seen what we can do, and they might try and tear us apart or destroy our chances at regionals. This I can't let happen, I have waited to long just to have someone take it away.

Well let tomorrow come and bring its wonders.

(APOV)

I am so proud of both of them... who would have thought Emmett a figure skater, and Bella being as clumsy as she is could be so diabolical on the ice. They were a perfect duo.

_'Edward don't you agree.'_

"Yes they seem to work very well together...."

"She seems to be trusting Emmett a bit more each day." Jasper added as she sat down on the love seat in the main room.

"Well I should hope so, it's not everyday you have a vampire willing to risk his very exposure to ice skate." I retorted, but then again I knew in a sense what happened to Bella.

"What did you do Alice?" Edward asked with a board tone, he sat with Rosalie on his lap playing with her hair and she read one of the magazines of the coffee table.

"Nothing, just asked people who knew Bella what happened with her last partners." I let the information flow through my head to him his face flinched a couple of times as the information about her 'falls' came up. "so you can understand why she is like she is, but Emmett has told her that he wont leave."

"Yes Alice, but we don't know how many times she's heard that from the others." Jasper said taking my hand.

"And I can't read her mind to find anything out so we will never have an idea till she tells us and I don't think she will." Edward said giving me that and you can't see the past and you can't force it out of her look.

"I can feel what runs through her and she is confused and waiting for the worst... if anything she is scared of feeling secure around Emmett and that is exactly how she feels and she can't understand why and how she could let herself do that." Jasper said pulled me closer, he did have a point.

"She's secure around me?" came Emmett's voice through the door, his eyes clouded with confusion and his brow lined.

"Yeah, she feels safe cause she knows you wont drop her cause of yours and our ability, being vampires and all, but its kind of been burnt into her nature to expect the worst, that's slowly breaking away she just needs time." I love jasper he knows so much, I wrap my arms around his waist and hugged him, we weren't usually ones to show our affection in public but right know I loved him so much.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"They are with Bella's parents, Charlie wanted to talk with them, well have a meal with them to get to know them better." Rosalie said flicking through a new magazine, to be honest I thought she wasn't paying attention, but hey she always liked to surprise us.

"Emmett she will be trying to sleep." Edward came out with, and then I saw it. Emmett was going to be trying to sneak into her room to check on her. But she wasn't sleeping soundly tonight and he would get caught in there.

"And if you do go she will find you and now you perverse on her whilst she sleeps." I said smiling my listen to me and be quiet smile.

"I am not a pervert... and any way I never do anything I just sit there." he said, if he could he'd be bright red with embarrassment. I found it funny as did the rest of us; Jasper was just smiling at him, no doubt feeling the huge vampire's emotions as well. Poor guy.

"Just sit there and don't move, let the poor girl sleep in peace with out you watching her." That shut everyone up; Rose was just full of surprises today. "What?" she asked as everyone looked at her.

Well let's see what tomorrow brings for the new skating sensations.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to but hey I hope you still like it.

(B POV)

I woke up from the bad night of no rest. Today was the final test program and it all relied on us not having one fall or any big mistakes. We were in but that place would only be secured if everything went well today.

So yeah, no pressure.

I got up and did my usual morning routine, quick shower, teeth, dress. In my sweats and hair up I went to the door of my room, upon opening it I all most screamed. Emmett stood there holding a tray of food, a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you would like some breakfast and I didn't want us to go to the restaurant down stairs, not after yesterday." he looked so adorable standing there holding the food tray with a small stem of baby's breath on it. I was confused to what I was feeling but I hid it.

"Sure come in." I held the door open for him to come in. Placing the tray down on the small coffee table. "Thanks."

"Alice said she would be up later, we need to be at the rink in two hours." he said, looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, I thought vampires don't get nervous." I said trying to distract him.

"Well I was told... well.... I..." well this was a side of Emmett I had not seen before; he was struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"Emmett spit it out." I giggled as I took a bite of the toast on the small plate.

"Right, well ... I was wondering if you wanted to stretch in the gym today and away from the other competitors."

"Yeah, that might be best." I didn't look at him for my face was bright red. "I had a bad feeling about going there today." taking the last bite of the toast and washing it down with the juice in the glass I stood. "Right come on lets get going." grabbing his hand I pulled him to the door. "We need to get a good work out done before Alice and Rosalie kidnap me for the hour long dress up Bella time."

He barked out a laugh as he tried to keep it in, I smiled at him.

+0+

With all my body stretched and warmed up I let Alice and Rosalie have their way with me. Dressing me, pulling my hair up into its tight smooth bun at the back of my head. I kept my legs working as they worked on me.

I was put into a small blue halter neck dress a large diamond cut out of the back revealing the pale skin of my back. The skirt longer down the front and back, triangles of material leaving the sides of my legs free. A light spray of jewels from the left hip up. I felt more ready then ever, it was strange to say the least that I felt more comfortable around Emmett.

My mind was going through the routine as we made our way to the rink, I was awear of Alice and Rosalie both guiding me to the back lobby behind the ice. Rosalie was told to leave after a few moments of hugging me and then Emmett, I was shocked but not to much she had said she had warmed up to me in the past few days and she liked me, but for her to hug me and wish me luck I felt ashamed for any bad thoughts about her and not liking me.

There I stood, my thick padded Jacket that was at least three times to big for me, my hands clasped under my chin and my legs bouncing unconsciously under me.

"Bella, we'll be fine, I will never drop you." came the heavenly voice of my partner as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his hands rubbing softly on my upper arms.

"I know." I said bowing my head, but I was still nervous, everything depended on this. This was the thing between us and our chance at top.

"Take a deep breath we are on in three minutes." he whispered his lips getting closer to my ear, I wanted to let the shiver run down me but I stood still, the feelings running through me were all new and I was confused at why and what they were.

I saw The other four waiting in the sides, I smiled and waved to John and Steve, gaining their thumbs up and mouthed good lucks, I grinned nervously and then Jess turned around.

"Good luck Bella." She said from across the room. I could tell she didn't really want to wish me luck but did so I did too, the same with Lauren gaining a 'Hun' and a look that said 'I don't need it as much as you do.'

+0+

(E POV)

I moved to take her jacket, we were on very soon and she was still wearing it. She let me slip it off her and hand it to Alice who had finished the final touches to her hair, slick back into a tight bun. I felt my mouth water, venom or different I was unsure but she looked stunning, more then that. I helped her take off the light jacket that was under the large padded one.

A deep blue costume fitting her perfectly, a thick halter neck holding it up, a large diamond shape cut out of the back revealing her soft pale skin, I couldn't wait to touch it, to feel her warmth in my hands. Her long toned legs exposed at the sides but covered the front and back.

I took her hand pulling her attention to me, I smiled and rubbed small comforting circles into the back of her hand.

I heard our names being called out and I pulled her gently to the ice, she smiled back at me softly and the a full grown grin spread across her face and I almost stumbled, yes I was a vamp but that smile I had never seen it before, I had seen small glimpses of it but never the whole thing. I loved it. And I vow that I will see it again and again, for as long as my existence will let me.

We bowed to the audience and judges like ever skater does and took our first pose, my hands on the small of her back, her head and hands laying on my chest, there was no hesitation in the move that there once was, it was as Jasper had said 'she's secure around me'.

The music started and I began to take us round, my hands still on her, I could feel the pulls her spine would make when she would move, The shift in her back as she raised her leg as I lifted her off the ice, her other leg ran down my body perfectly straight. She bent her body reaching for her boot, her head bent back perfectly angled.

I could see her perfectly formed body, feel it in my hands and I couldn't help the smile break out on to my face.

I lowered her to the ice and we split, twisting till we skated backwards, we performed the compulsory moves, double Axel then throwing in our triple straight after. I heard the audience's whispers as well as the judges, that move obviously impressed them. We skated to the opposite ends of the ice and fell into the sits pins I could see her as she raised, I pulled out gracefully and began to skate to her as she straightened up still spinning, she arched her back and raised her leg, bending it at the knee so it was bent around her back in a perfect ninety degree angle, her back curved spectacularly over her raised leg, arms raised above her in a ballet pose.

As she began to pull out she let her leg fall out to her side inches off the ice, I placed my hands on the front of her hips as we did the quick salsa step. She looked up to the stands of people and I felt her stiffen in my hands, she rested her hands on my fore arms as she raised herself kicking her legs out as I held her in my grip.

Her body taught, less fluent in the moves, I matched my body movements to hers so the judges wouldn't notice anything.

I let her down and raised her arms following the routine, I ran my hands up her arms as I raised them above her head, she lowered them as I wrapper my fingers under her arms lowering her to the ice as she kicked her leg up. Bringing her out of it I saw the smile had faded and her face was pale, her eyes wider then when I last looked at them.

I spun her round after I brought her up straight. Her mind was else were I could tell, but we still had to finish. I then took control of each of her movements making sure to make it look like she was doing them by herself.

I bent myself and lifted her onto my shoulder, her hips resting against my bands of muscle. Holding her arms out to her sides steadying her even if she didn't need it. Flipping her down I flowed the movement into wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around, her legs bent in the same direction.

As the song drew to an end she turned her back on me as I grabbed her wrist pulling her back but not onto me, she lent away and the audience began to clap and whistle, screaming for us. I could see her force a smile on her face, she took a step out and bowed her head slightly bending her knees before ripping her hand from mine and skating off the ice.

I followed her at human speed, I so wanted to go faster, I knew something was wrong with her but I couldn't tell. She raced off passed the next couple and into the lobby, Alice held her bag out for her and she grabbed it as she went passed, I dodged my way through the crowd of competitors trying to reach her.

As I reached Alice she held out my Jeep keys and gave me a sorrowful smile, I wanted to know but I had no time to ask her now I needed to catch up to Bella and still act human. It was so frustrating.

Kicking my boots off I threw them at Alice as she threw my shoes at me, running to the parking lot I saw her get into a cab and it drive away before I could even make it out of the lobby, humans were everywhere making it so damn hard to catch her I ran as fast as I knew I could to my Jeep.

Flinging the door open I jumped in forcing it into life, racing down the roads I caught sight of the cab, it was on its way back to the hotel, that would make it easier for me... till she locked the door, I couldn't break it, that would cause to much of a scene.

She got out throwing money at the cab driver and running into the hotel, she must have know I was following her. Leaving the keys in the ignition I jumped out letting the valet take it as I raced after her, I took the stairs knowing she would have taken the lift, people were walking down them, I almost growled out loud as I realised that once again I would have to go at human pace.

Once I got to the right floor I bolted it down the corridors, she was walking fast to her door not thinking I would have taken the stairs, "Bella!" I called out to her, she began to run then not looking back, one quick look around told me there was no one else here and I flashed over to her pushing her up against the wall opposite her door.

I was gentle with her not hurting her as I held her there and looked into her face, she looked down away from me. "Let me go." she whispered, the tone in her voice was something I never wanted to hear, fear, but it didn't seem to be directed by me there was something else scaring her.

"Bella tell me what's wrong." I pleaded my voice still a little harsh from the anger the boiled in me at the thing that had scared her.

"Nothing, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." she said in the same tone. I could hear people walking our way and with how we were stood they were bound to make the wrong assumption. I grabbed her hand and opened her door with her key before she even knew it; I pulled her into her room once more pushing her against the door as it closed.

+0+

(B POV)

He pushed me up against the door snapping it shut, I felt nothing of it, no pain no discomfort, he had done it so gently that I never thought possible, he was angry at something I could tell by his voice but he had not hurt me... yet.

"Bella tell me." he forced the word out.

"There's nothing to tell." I said my voice gaining some volume, I tried to push away from the door but once more he pushed me back, one of his large stone cold hands laying on my stomach flat keeping me in place, I tried once more but this time using my hand to try and push him away by his shoulder. He took my wrist gently in his other cold hand and raised it resting it in his grip against the door. I knew for a fact there was no point trying to escape him now.

"Your lying." he accused seeing right through my words. I looked up to his face and his eyes locked mine to his, they were soft different from the tone in his voice. "Tell me."

"Emmett..." I began.

"Tell me!" he near enough shouted at me, "I already know who could have this effect on you..." at that I froze... he knew? "Bella what happened, tell me.... was James here?" he said when he knew I wasn't going to say anything.

"No!" I shouted turning my head away hiding it in the crook of my arm he had pressed against the door above my head.

"Bella... Bella look at me." I didn't move, I knew the anger that was building inside of him would come out and I didn't know how he would act being vampire and all, "look at me!" He shouted, his voice sharp but not hurtful, surprised by the unusual tone he shouted in I opened my eyes and looked at him through the corner of them. "I need you to tell me what he did to you."

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Not today but back then... I can't protect you if you don't tell me, you need to let these walls down and let me in, trust me, I can't help you if you don't help me to understand." he pleaded.

"Why do you feel you have to protect me, I can look after myself I am perfectly fine." I bit back coldly.

"Your reaction today says otherwise... I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you till you look me in the eyes and order me away and truly _mean_ it." he said looking straight into my eyes for something. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell him to leave me and mean it. I tore my eyes away and hung my head as the tears began to fall, I felt his cold breath fan across my brow, the smell was heavenly even to my confused and messed up emotions, his nose brushed my hair line as he moved closer to me stopping at my temple. "If I let you go will you try and run..." I shook my head no, I couldn't run even _if_ I wanted to, my legs wouldn't carry me and there would be no point in trying to run he'd just catch me anyway, "promise?"

"Promise." my voice cracked as I tried to hold in the tears that just didn't seem to want to do as I wanted. His grip on my wrist's loosened as he slowly let my arms fall to my sides before all contact to that part was gone. The hand on my stomach twitched, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against the thin fabric of my costume under the open thin jacket as he moved his hand to my side. A tear dropped of my cheek to the carpeted floor, Emmett moved closer taking my face in both of his hands making me look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he breathed, his thumbs stroking my cheeks as his hands wrapped around my head.

I shook my head as much as I could in his light hold, "no... he's... he's not human Emmett." I said finally. It hurt to say, I had tried so hard to forget, to push the memories out of my head. Emmett stilled each of his muscles locked into place.

"He smells human." he said.

"I don't mean like that, he is human but he…. He's a monster, he's evil." I said as quickly as I could, closing my eyes trying to collect myself and find the strength to tell this God of a man what he wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusion clear in his tone, I opened my eyes to look at him, his perfect face lined with the confusion that was evident in his voice.

"He… I can't…. I...." I tried to talk but it was like my brain was forcing my mouth to move but not letting any sound out. My body seemed to be responding to panic from the memories from my past.

"What did he do to you?" His tone was forced as if he was fighting an internal battle, I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of nothing when he interrupted me, "Don't say nothing because I know different... I just want to hear it from you to know what exactly happened." he said, I knew he would have asked John or Steve that day at the rink when he appeared. I stared into his golden eyes for a long moment, they were darker then what they were before, the gradual deepening of the golden tone was fascinating, I knew they went black when they were thirsty but I had not witnessed them when they darkened out of anger.

"He..." I lost my voice feeling foolish as to why I was scared. The tears came once more to my eyes as I began to breathe deeply when my body trembled, Emmett pulled me off the door and into his arms against his chest like a protective cocoon, I didn't know we were sat on my bed till he was wrapping the duvet around me shielding me from his cold body. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough to speak again. "It was like he loved to see people's pain, weather it be emotional or physical... for him I was an easy target. He would have this horrible feeling around him as if stories of poltergeists were real it would be so cold when he was near." I let as much out as I could right there and then I was a coward, I didn't want to feel the pain and fear again.

"Why were you not scared of me?" he asked rubbing my back soothingly, his head resting on top of mine. "You had more reason to be considering what I am."

"I don't know... I knew I should have been… I should still be but I'm not you aren't like him at all… I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to be what you are and you make the most out of what you've got…. You try and make up for the fact that you are of the same kind as the ones that eat humans… but your not." I said I was confusing my self as I spoke, he was more humane then James, if anything he should be the vampire for he would suite the life that was meant to be for Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's. "You're different from him, Jacob once told me of his tribe stories when he was my partner that is how I knew what you are, it just took a while for me to remember… he said that vampires never eat, he did… although I only saw him eat a few times… he's cold, stone cold but not in the same sense you are, he was like me just cooler…. His eyes were brown but they seemed red at times when the light would hit them… and he was pale like you but not so much, he could go out into the sun, where you cant for obvious reasons… he's just a monster, a human who has a sick mind…" I stopped as my voice gave out, I was surprised at how much I let out, like telling him a little wasn't enough I needed to tell him everything.

"He's half and half..." he said looking away. "That's why Alice cant seen him, he's not human and he's one of the damned he's between... like in limbo…if what you told me is true then he is half vampire and half human, his mind is corrupted by the bloodlust and his human half isn't helping he feeds of peoples fear and pain, that's what vampires do… he must be crazy with having blood and real human food it must have messed up his system." he muttered more to himself. His face snapped up looking at me full on in the eyes. "I won't let him touch you; I will always be there and if I can't one of the family will be. I swear to you I will keep you safe." he promised holding me tighter to him.

They way he was talking to him self was as if he was figuring it out for himself whilst explaining to me what he was on about.

"I was so afraid to let you in, I still am, it wasn't just the let down of the skating but I wanted to forget what happened, my mistake of letting him in... he was so nice to me at the start, not as much as you but still nice, with in a week his true self began to show through... I was afraid that it would happen again, but I couldn't not talk to you when you talked to me... I'm sorry." I said hiding my face against his shoulder. "I was scared that you would turn out like he did and the nice you would go and the pain would start again… I couldn't do that to myself."

"I wondered why you acted that way... but I'll promise you this I would kill myself even before I ever thought of hurting you in any way... I will wait for you if you need time, but I will never stop loving you." I froze at them last words... he said it... he said he loved me. My eyes were open and I could see the white granite skin of his throat exposed by the open collar of the shirt he wore when we skated. "Bella… from the first moment I saw you I was already in love with you." he stated as he felt my body freeze to his last words. "Your smell, your hair," he pulled a strand of hair out of the way to my ear, "your eyes, your beauty... but most of all your selflessness, kindness, lovingness... innocents." I couldn't breathe, what was he saying, no way could it be true… how did the conversation ever turn this direction. "Bella I'm not lying." he chuckled lightly in my ear as if feeling my scepticism. I could feel his cold skin as it brushed against my cheek with the ever so soft touch.

"I..." I couldn't find anything to say, my brain had gone blank, all thoughts had been vaporised into nothing.

"You don't have to say anything or answer me yet, I'll wait for you." he said softly in my ear once more blowing his cool breath against the side of my face. I wrapped my arms or what I could around his huge body holding him tight, giving a silent thank you for everything, it took just the shortest pause before he pulled my body closer, his chin resting on my shoulder as my face was pressed against his throat.

I felt as though my heart would never slow.


	15. Chapter 15

I was waking in the arms of the man, well Vampire, that had got me to feel things I thought I would never feel, had what he said last night real or was that a dream, something about it seemed so unreal that I didn't want to believe it in case I let my self believe and then have it crushed.

But there was something there that kept hoping and wouldn't let that go; I wanted his love so badly; I craved it to my core. I knew this wasn't a good thing as if I was to do one bad thing it may be the end of me, kill all hope and feelings within me.

It had been the best night sleep I had had in years; I had no memory of the concept of sleeping as soundly as I did in his arms.

"Bella." Came his soft voice, calling me from the comfort I was in. "Bella." His voice almost a whisper in my ear and with out my consent even if I forbade it which I don't think I could ever do if it involved this vampire god, I smiled, my eyes still closed but my face rose with my lips as I sighed and curled into him further. "I know you're awake, but we need to set off home, and I have the news from Alice how we did."

That made the realisation sink in, I had ran off before I could have heard the results that they gave us for our performance, this mark was the thing that either got us in or crushed the dream I have had for so long. My eyes were open in an instant and looking back into mine were the golden ones I longed for.

"There now." He said with a chuckle, his dimples showing and giving the boyish charm I loved to see in his face.

"How did we do?" I croaked my voice thick with sleep still.

"We are coming back in a week… well five days." I stared at him letting the words sink into me for a moment before a grin found its way to my face and I threw myself onto him laughing with so much joy… I didn't care what happened to us now we were in and it was enough for me to have just got in, I just wanted to skate there knowing I had what it took to get us in, even if it was Emmett who was leading me most of the way, it was still me and him.

"Emmett this is amazing, we made it." I squealed as I threw the hole of my body onto him for the second time taking him down with me, I lead on top of his cold hard body and giggled.

It wasn't till a few moments later that I realised what I had done, one; he had told me he thirsted for my blood, and me throwing myself onto him wouldn't help the matter, two; I had just thrown myself onto him, three; I was lead on top of him, four; he had no idea how I felt for him.

"I'm pleased your happy, but maybe you should be more careful when you throw yourself on me like that, one thing you may hurt yourself and another you have no idea how much I like it." There was now a sly cocky grin on his face that made me blush deeply before struggling to get up. "What are you doing?" he asked holding me down onto him with his strong grip around my waist, "I never said you could get up, just a bit longer… please." And there were the eyes that could melt the whole of my body with in seconds, the pleading and almost vulnerable look in his eyes and face.

I let him hold me against him; I looked down at our bodies trying to distract myself from his face and what it was doing to my breathing and heart. I was between both legs and lead on his stomach and chest, feeling the cold hard muscles through both of our clothing, my hands on the thick band on his shoulders and head under his chin, the raise and fall of his chest as he breathed softly, soothingly under me.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that but I was content, It wasn't till his hands moved on my back pressing me closer that he spoke pulling me from the doze I had gone to.

"We have to get moving now… no matter how much I want to stay Alice will be on my back if I don't, She will be going home with the others but that doesn't stop her being Alice." He laughed, "We are having a bit of a gathering tonight at our house, would you like to come?"

"Sure if you don't leave me." I said, he knew I hated crowds of people and parties but the look in his face was to say please come and be with me.

"I'll be your shadow, everywhere you go I'll go." He grinned lifting me up with ease and standing, tossing me gently onto his shoulder he made the short journey to the on suite bathroom before placing me down and looking me in the eye, "get ready I'll be over in a bit to get your things, Alice got you some dinner so we wont need to stop on the way." He looked over my face and I was almost cretin his eyes lingered on my lips a few moments longer then normal looks went.

He turned his head away then looking to the floor, I looked into his face and he seemed to be struggling with something. "Emmett, are you alright?"

He looked up, eyes shocked as if he hadn't thought he would be caught. "Yeah just thinking… get a shower doll face I'll be back in a bit." There was the grin I loved making me follow with out fail.

+V+

My body was a wake and clean, relaxed and calm, I was just finishing my packing when there was a nock on my door… Emmett wouldn't have knocked, or would he?

I pulled the heavy wood open and there stood grinning like a mad person was my mother, Renee.

"Mom." I said opening the door wider and hugging her.

"Congratulations baby, I am so proud of you." She squeezed me tightly before holding at arms distance looking at me, "Your father had to leave but you'll see him when you get back and after you left the rink last night Alice said you were tired so I let you sleep… Sweet girl is Alice and her family…. Oh they are so lovely, I think I will get along well with Esme… and tell me about Emmett, I have heard he is the apple of your eye."

"Mom." I scolded out of embarrassment, what if he was to walk in now and hear this, I would surely die.

"I'm only curious, Charlie says he's a good lad and Carlisle and Esme have said they have never seen him so happy… is he your boyfriend." She teased taking my face in her hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother!" my cheeks burned madly.

"What.... I was watching you skate with him and missy you loved it, although I have never seen your partners other then Jake look at you in such a way, no not even Jake looked at you the way Emmett Does." Her umber hair bounced around her head as she shook her head whilst thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked thinking about what she could mean, she was very perceptive of things, like me, and like me she may find out what he is.

"The boy looks like he is willing to do anything for you, like take the biggest fall for you or something, but then again I shouldn't really complain as it's a good thing, its just weird, whilst you were skating you both seemed to know what each other was going to do and I don't know your bodies moved together even when you were doing the solo bits but more so when you did the partner moves, he leads you as if you're his satellite that he cant live with out, and before you say I don't mean you both move like good partners there is something else there… something more." She was so caught up in her explanation that she had walked into the room and was walking, moving around as she spoke. I stood there gaping at her.

"Mom don't be absurd." I said weakly.

"I'm not dear, do you not see it? Of course you don't, you do the same… you follow him like a lamb to its mother whilst he you, it's the sweetest thing I have ever seen… I think he would give his life for you Bella… so romantic." And once again I was dragged into a hug from my squealing mother.

The door went again, this time I knew this knock, don't ask me how but I did, the strong yet soft knock against the wood could only be from one person… Emmett.

My mom opened the door and a small giggle like squeal escaped her as her face brightened further, she stood back and let him in, I was right through and through… it was somewhat scary how I knew things that could tell me if it was him even if I couldn't see or known it is.

"Good morning Mrs…" he began but was soon cut off from my mom.

"Renee, please we are all family now." She giggled giving me a wink as she made her way back to me. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and talk but I have to go Phil is waiting for me but I will be up again for your next skate." She was grinning at me as she held her arms open for me, I was bright red no doubt from what she was just saying and now the way she was acting… even so I hugged her, keeping my eyes away from Emmett. "Well love you baby, and best of luck," she turned to Emmett and held her arms open once again.

Emmett grinned like usual and hugged her, I could feel his eyes on me and I wanted to see his face to see the dimples that was bestowed on his glorious face, but it would not help the embarrassment and the heat in my face.

"Oh you are strong and big aren't you... And Emmett you are always welcome out our place and I can't wait to see you skate with Bella once again… oh it was so exciting." My mom said. I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me; I knew it could be a lot worse as other peoples mothers would be embarrassing their child in front of the person they liked, it was the usual parent thing, although this was the only person I had liked like this and if I heard correctly last night he had said he loved me. How was I meant to act normal around him now knowing that.

"Well Bella we're best going too, or we will miss tonight and Alice won't let it go." Emmett said, he walked closer to me standing at my side, I could tell he wanted me to look up at him but not with my mother in the room or I will never hear the end of her chatter, she would phone tonight and want to know everything, every detail, she was just like a best friend and I loved it but right now it was embarrassing.

"Well I won't keep you getting ready, by dears and safe driving…. Love you both." And with a final squeal like giggle she was gone out of the room and out of sight.

I was quiet for minutes after as if making sure she was gone, oh why had she done that when Emmett could hear her every single word and had walked in.

"She's gone doll face." He said softly in my ear, I hadn't realised how close he had gotten… doll face… was that his the pet name he was going to give me? I felt his fingers touch my shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" I asked not looking to his face still.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about honey." He whispered. I knew he was trying to distract me, especially with the gentle squeezes his hands were giving my shoulders.

"How much did you hear?" I repeated, I wasn't going to let him distract me.

"Everything." His voice held no smugness, no cockiness, no overconfident tones you would usually hear from him when he knew something that you didn't want him to, I had heard these tones many times, mostly when he was talking to other people who annoyed him for some reason or if he just wanted to, his family was the most reciprocate to his usual way… but this time he was yielding, tender and affectionate.

"We best get moving." I said simply looking up to his face, a warm expression on his face, I smiled back at him locked within the golden expanse of his eyes, they were so captivating and there was a part of me that loved to get lost within their deepness.

"Come on then doll face." He grinned, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Doll face?"

"What?" and the grin was in full swing, his eyes sparkling.

"Nothing." I turned and grabbed my backpack and skates as Emmett took the rest of the bags.

+V+

(Em pov)

As we made our way home I was constantly looking at the angel next to me, she was beautiful, like Juliet to Romeo, but for us I would make sure there was no disaster of an ending like with them noobs, honestly killing them selves to be together… yeah like that was going to work.

But holding her last night whilst she slept was beyond words, her body against mine was better then the feeling of it when we skated.

I had told her that I loved her… and for the life of me I had never felt so right, even if she couldn't respond yet, I would wait as patiently as I have for her, it was my fault really I had not meant to say it like that, I had the whole thing planed out, I was going to take her to a nice restaurant and have a meal with candles and the whole band slam, you know the cheesy classic romantic date.

But no I had to drop it when she was spilling her guts about her past partner who abused her, just thinking of the idea of him doing the things he had got me wound up, I was tempted to go out and hunt the baboon down and tear him limb from limb, no one hurts my girl not even me.

Oh well she knew now and she did seem stunned and apprehensive but now she seems to have taken it well, just like she always does. I wonder if she feels the same… Jasper hasn't said anything but then again he hasn't spent a lot of time with her… well soon find out.

As we were on our way home I asked her about things, like did she find out why Lauren didn't like her she had said no and that it was most likely because Tyler was at one time and still is most of the time like a second Mike just more confident about himself. This got me wound up more, when we get back to school these children will know they have no chance with my girl, she was mine and mine alone, I was jealous and I was not the person to deny it.

Then I asked her about her mother she seemed to be a bit shy of that subject at first but when she got into it she was smiling and telling me stories of what her mom would do at times with out thinking them through, and that since she had left her mother was more likely to do them silly spontaneous things for Phil her new husband was unlikely to stop her.

All the while I was watching her lips move to form the words she spoke, the sensations they sent down my spine were incredible, I wanted nothing more then to feel them with my own as I held her to me.

She ate which again I watched, I wasn't bothered if she knew I was or not, the more she knew I liked her, well loved her, the better.

When we reached Forks the snow had begun to hit the windows lightly dusting the landscape with white, Alice had said it would stop within an hour so that if I wanted to escape with Bella we could.

We got to Charlie's house and the lights were on, it was just turning twilight, I stepped out of the Jeep and got to her side and opened the door before she could, I was never one to do this but I had ulterior motive… I know, Bad Emmett, but who could blame me I wanted to hold her once more.

I helped her out of the front seat, the harnesses and she stumbled like I planed and fell into my chest, her foot tangled in the harnesses of the seat and her small hands on my chest and her warm breath fanned across my neck and chest, I wrapped one arm around her waist and lent in kissing her hair as I untangled her foot from the harness, I could feel the heat raise to her face from my actions and I loved it.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem darlin', Alice has left you an outfit in your room so you have no escape." I said ginning at her, I know she has noticed the pet names I have been using today but she hasn't said anything about them, and usually I can tell if she doesn't like something by her face or eyes, and I got nothing so I will carry on.

Letting her go I went to the back and retrieved her bags, bar one, taking them to the front door for her as she opened it.

"Hello?" Charlie called from the front room no doubt he was watching the game.

"Hi dad, we're back." Bella called back.

"Hi kids, I'm proud of you both, and really happy for you." His smile was big enough to light the room and I felt his pride for his daughter and the love he held for her, I didn't need to be Jasper to do so. "Alice has let me know what is going on tonight so don't worry, you deserve it just don't do an all nighter, we all know you have school tomorrow so."

"I won't dad, and any way we all know I'm not much of a party animal." She giggled, how true that was.

"Well chief she will be with me the whole way so I will have her home before midnight." I said grinning and taking a step behind my girl.

"Good lad, just be sure you do." Charlie looked at me, he trusted me for as far as now I have done nothing to upset his daughter and so nothing to him.

"Could I get changed here, Alice has the party already on the go." I asked it was true they had al left early that morning, Jess and the others left the night before so they were already for the party.

"Sure, can't fight with Alice now can we." He laughed.

"No a chance."

+V+

I was ready in seconds but I waited in the bathroom to make it seem more human, Alice had given me a nice pair of black sweats with a casual but smart pull over. She knew to give me something I wanted or I would rip it and destroy everything she gave me.

As I walked down stairs and sat with Charlie to watch the end of the game I wondered what Alice had put Bella in.

When she came down my none needed breath caught, she was in a pair of hip hugging linen trousers, fitting nicely over her curves and hiding nothing to my eyes, damn did she look fine. Her top was a shade of midnight blue that hung from her shoulders and tied with a bow just under her chest, she matched my cloths perfectly, even if they were different.

"Bells you look lovely." Her dad said pulling me from my ogling, who could blame me. He smiled and as if uncomfortable he lent against the couch, "Have fun you two."

"We will dad no worries."

+V+

(B pov)

The drive to the Cullen's house was painful, I felt over dressed and ridiculous, Emmett as soon as we were out of my fathers hearing said I looked lovely. Of course I blushed and walked over to the jeep eager to get this party over and done with.

Once I asked who was going it seemed like most of the people in our year. Ste and John were coming because they wanted some fun away from the 'ice devils' as they put it, I felt sorry for Ste as him and Jessica didn't make it, she landed a bit wobbly on one of her axles and lost marks.

As we got there I was in awe, the house was not a house but a mansion, it was white and looked to be a modern building one of the walls facing the lake to the left was made completely of glass, there was a garage that looked big enough to fit eight cars in and a drive that was like a road.

The whole of it, the house, the road like drive was filled with lantern like lights of ice blue fitting with the theme. Alice really knew how to pull off a party.

As we entered I was engulfed in the arms of Alice and Esme, I saw Rosalie smiling behind them with the rest of the family. They laughed and smiled at us as we entered to the loud beats of the music, it seemed as though the party had been on for a bit longer before we arrived, I could see most of the other students from our year there in the Cullen front room, or what I thought was the from room, dancing and talking over the music.

+V+

It wasn't long maybe two hours after arriving and having Alice pull me up to dance and having to socialise with everyone who congratulated me on getting through for the first time I was tired.

"Would you like to come for a dive with me and get away for a bit?" Emmett's voice said in my ear, I jumped and turned to him.

"Yes." I said quickly, I just wanted to get out of the warm room and go somewhere quiet.

I felt his cold hand take mine and lead me out into the front, the cold air felt good to my heated skin, my hand still in Emmett's as we made our way to his jeep. We got in and with no time to spare we were on the road and heading down to the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I wasn't nervous or scared just curious, anything was better then spending another moment in a party of teenagers.

"Just somewhere I think you might like." He replied looking at me quickly.

It didn't take long before we got to the edge of the lake that was seen from the house. We pulled up but Emmett didn't turn off the lights as they lit up the frozen lake.

"Would you like to skate?" he asked me smiling.

"It's not safe the ice could be thin in places." I tried to argue, Charlie had always said not to skate on lakes when they were frozen as they may never be truly frozen all the way.

"It's safe, I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't… and any way if anything happens I will save you." The small grin pulled his lips.

"I have no skates."

"I left them in when we went to yours." He seemed to have been shy about saying that. "I knew you wouldn't want to stay long and I wanted to spend a bit more time with you before the party scared you off."

I looked at him in disbelief; he had wanted to spend time with me alone. "Alright then." I said he must have heard from Alice I didn't want to stay long.

We got out of the jeep and were met with the cold night air, once thing with ice skating you learn to love the cold air and this was just like the rink. I went to the back and Emmett handed me my skates, tying them on tightly onto my feet I padded my way over to the frozen lake and waited for Emmett, I was not going to go out there on my own first, no matter how much I like the ice. Emmett took my hand and led me on to the frozen surface.

"There see not going to break and fall." He said chuckling. I heard the music from the radio of his jeep in the back ground, the head lights directed across the lake so we could see where we were going and what we were doing, or more like I could.

We talked and skated, I loved it, and this is what I would have preferred to do all night instead of spending the night at a party. It wasn't till he was holding my waist as we skated that I realised how close we were, had he been trying to get closer to me?

As a song I liked came on I pulled away and began to skate to the beat, improvising a dance, (Kelly Clarkson my life would suck) I did small tricks not doing the ones I really wanted to out of fear of the ice breaking under me, but as I got into it and Emmett began to join in after him watching for a few moments he smiled and slid over to me taking the front of my hips in his hands and lifting me up and spun, my face was close to his and I could feel his cold breath mix with my warmth.

We did a series of lifts and jumps, spins and steps, it was as if we were at a show and we were performing, the dance was one of the best I had done on just inspiration. As a second song with a faster beat came on we increased our tempo, skating faster around the lake, going backwards to before the triple axle, it was exhilarating. (Paramore Misery business.)

As the beat kicked into full on we were doing side by side jumps and spins, going faster then any of our routines we had. There was something pulling me into doing a certain move and I had to follow though with it.

By the end of that song Emmett had come up behind me placing his hands flat on the small of my back and I grabbed hold of his wrists as he lifted me, kicking my legs up as he lifted till he dropped me and placed me back to the ice letting me slide into the splits on the ice before he spun around me to my front, wrapping his arms around my waist he lifted me a few inches of the ground so he was holding my weight.

His face was once again close to mine as the song ended; I looked into the smouldering eyes that light and shone in the almost dark night, he leaned down closer to me and my breath caught in my throat before it released shakily.

My eyes slid to his lips, oh how I wanted to taste them… but would he let me? When I looked up his eyes were no longer on mine they were looking as I had been doing at my lips, with out realising what I had done I licked them and raised one of my hands that were on his biceps and rested it against the back of his neck.

He knelt down slightly, one knee on the ice one side of me and the other raised at my other side, I shifted my legs as the cramp began to pull the muscles around my thighs and calves, I let them slide to one side so I was sat on the ice on my legs, the melting ice seeping into my pants.

Emmett tightened his grip around me pulling me closer still against his chest, my hand tightened in the hair at the nape of his neck. His gaze lifted from my lips to my face and he gave me one loving yet passionate look before his lips began to lower to mine, the slightest touch of the glass smoothness of his against mine was heaven, I could smell his sweet heavenly scent and taste the slight flavour of his cold lips.

He gently pressed his lips to mine a few times making me want more, they were quick and light against mine that it left me longing. With out warning he crashed against me pulling me up off the ice and into his chest as his lips moved with mine hard.

Never had I been kissed like that, well never had I been kissed. I forgot about his blood lust and I pressed myself further into it letting my tong slide across his bottom lip, a shiver rippled though him and he pulled back before looking me in the eye as they opened and placing small pecks all over my face after a few minutes of him regaining his composure.

"Bella, What I said is true, I love you and I always will, I know that what I am will be hard but I can't leave you." He said making my heart flutter.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck, "I love you to." I whispered knowing he had heard me loud and clear.

And that was it we had now declared ourselves to each other, out loud. And for the first time in a long time I was completely at ease, content and happy for him to hold me and tell me he loved me.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, I know it's been so long and I am very sorry but I have had so much on that I have not found time really as well as not having the internet to upload anything, im having to steal it of my neighbours, I know its wrong but I have to. I have moved out on my own so everything is new to me and I have just got my acceptance to University so I have to do some work towards that so I an very sorry.

For those wondering yes I am finishing the stories I have (they may just take a while but I hope you can be patient and I swear I will finish them.

Thank you all so much for reading and being so nice, I am always greatful to you all.


	17. Chapter 17

(Em pov)

I watched her sleep curled up at my side with her head on my chest, the night was better then anything I could have imagined, she had kissed me back and told me she loved me back.

I had a promise with her dad that I was going to keep and I had brought her home after we kissed before midnight, she held my hand as I drove her home, taking it into her lap and holding it in both of her hands, oh how this woman had changed the vulgar me.

Charlie had thanked me for keeping my word and as Bella came to the door with me to see me off she had asked if I would stay with her, she stumbled over her words blushing furiously. I had said yes obviously, I would do anything she asked me to.

I had told her I watched her sleep most nights to which she blushed once more and asked why almost in disbelief. I answered that I wanted to make sure you were safe, which received a deeper blush.

She fell asleep whilst I held her, stroking her soft hair. She was now my girl… I hadn't asked her but the feelings were mutual so technically she was my girlfriend and I would ask her tomorrow when she woke.

There was no training this morning so I turned her alarm off and let her sleep till an hour and a half before school.

"Bella" I called softly to her waking her gently. "Come on doll face wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes, "I thought I was dreaming." She muttered sleepily as she looked at me and then at her room.

"No baby, you don't have the imagination to create something like me." I joked.

She looked at me then a smile cracked on her lips as she pushed my chest playfully as she sat up. "I need to get ready for school." She said before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom, I instantly felt to missing warmth she provided me when she was near.

Her dad had left early that morning unable to take more time off work, so I would go home and change bring my jeep here and pick her up. I should be back before she finished, or I hoped I was but I would leave a note for her so she wouldn't worry.

Collecting my shoes I grabbed a pen and a note pad from her table and wrote the note I would leave her and make my way home.

+V+

(B pov)

I got out of the shower fully dressed in my jeans and warm sweater; I went back to my room brushing my wet hair back into a bobble. As I walked into my room there was no one, Emmett had gone… or had I just imagined the whole thing.

Walking over to my bed I saw the note pad on my pillow and my heart swelled, I hadn't imagined it he had been here.

_Good morning darlin', _

_I have gone to change and get the Jeep so don't leave for school for I am taking you._

_Xxxxx_

A smile lifted my cheeks into the grin I had every time he made me feel like the way I do now, nothing could explain the pure joy and happiness I felt.

Grabbing my bag for school I almost skipped to the kitchen if I could do that with out falling I would have. I grabbed one of the apples from the bowl of fruit on the side and began to munch it, today was going to be interesting what with Emmett taking me to school and the kiss we shared….

Were we going out now? Doesn't the guy usually ask the girl to be his girl friend?

Oh I don't know.

And to be honest I don't really care at the moment.

I heard the roar of the engine of the Jeep and I was jumping inside. The knock of the door and I felt like one of these teens of a movie on their first date all giddy and girly… well that was new. I walked up to the door and wrenched it open to reveal the god.

"Hi" I breathed looking into his darkening golden eyes, the smooth devilish smile of his lips had my heart hammering in seconds.

His hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of my face before taking my chin between his thumb and finger tilting my face up as he took a step closer to me, closing the door behind him as he entered.

His eyes searched my face before locking once more with my eyes and leaning forward he planted a soft loving peck on my lips, almost none existent touch was left.

"Hi." He replied to my long forgotten greeting when I first opened the door, "I was thinking…" he began looking into my face, searching for something, "Would you be my girl friend, I know it's wrong because of what I am but…"

I had never seen him struggle like this, big Emmett, strong as he was and more, finding it hard to say what he wanted, feeling as though I wouldn't accept him because of what he is.

"Emmett, I will love to, even if you were a slug, I will be your girlfriend." I said giggling as his face lifted and a smile like a child lit it up.

I was in his arms before I could say or do anything more, his lips rained my face with light kisses. "You have made me the happiest man in all eternity." He breathed before touching his lips to mine.

"Come on you we don't want to be late for school." I said giggling as he wrapped his hands around my waist and began to pull me to him.

+V+

We made our way to school, my hand in his as he drove fast down the roads, we were in a comfortable silence the whole way. We would catch each other looking at the other, I would blush where he would grin letting his dimples show fully.

When we finally got to school and into the parking lot, students were littering the front of the building and by the cars and as we turned up they all looked over to Emmett's large Jeep and me sitting with him.

He parked in his usual place or what I thought was his usual place, and jumped out. I was having a little trouble with the harnesses as he was the usual one to put me in them, I most likely will never know the way around them, but oh well. Emmett came over to me and opened the door and took my hands in his and began to undo the straps slowly talking me through them.

"This one first then that one… these are last or you'll just get tangles." He smiled at me and kissed the hollow below my ear, a slight moan came from him. "You smell so good."

"Don't eat me." I threw back grinning.

"Ha." He barked out and took my waist lifting me from the seat and gently swinging me around and out of the Jeep like a dancer, placing me lightly and fluently to the ground at his side.

"Bella!" I could hear Angela from across the lot, turning to her I saw her run to me her arms out and a grin on her face. "Congratulations." She screamed as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me hard making me loose balance.

I laughed as Emmett held his hand on my back as he got our bags out as if it was exactly what he was going to do or if he had it planed.

"I was talking to Jess last night at the party but I never saw you, Alice said you left early with Emmett so I would have to talk to you today…." She gave Emmett a curious look and then back to me, his hand still on my back.

"Yeah I'm sorry I was tired and we had a long dive home the same day so…" I winked at her letting her know I would tell her in Spanish.

"Congratulations to you too Emmett, we're all happy for the both of you." Angela smiled at Emmett who grinned back. "Oh you might want to be a bit careful of Jess she's in a bit of a mood today, I think its been the first time in a long time she never made it through to the next round."

"Oh well it happens to all of us, just usually me." I said with a laugh, this was my first time competing and I was in already but I did have Emmett.

"Yeah poor her really but now I bet she regrets saying them things to you when you couldn't compete." She smiled, she was walking beside me and Emmett who had now taken my hand once more and was walking silently with me to my first lesson.

I could feel the eyes of most of the school on us as we walked, Emmett seemed not to notice but Angela was looking round her volume lowering as we passed students closer to us, I was of course blushing but being a skater I knew how to have a mask face to keep my true embarrassment hidden, or for the most part.

"Well I'll talk to you soon or I'm going to be late, bye Emmett." She said waving as she walked backwards down the corridor to her lesson.

"She's nice; you need more friends like her and not your lap dog Newton." Emmett said, his eyes on the far end of the corridor, I couldn't see over the heads of the students starring at us but I had a feeling it was Mike and from the look of it Emmett was already beginning to have problems holding his patience. That's when I heard him.

"And she was incredible, I have never seen her skate like that and the costume was perfect…" I didn't need to hear anymore so heading to the next corridor I pulled Emmett down with me, well he let me pull him.

"Disgusting boy's," Emmett muttered his jaw tight and set into a grimace. "He wont be saying such things soon if I have my way."

"Emmett chill, what's he saying that's getting you all worked up? Obviously he still likes Jess but she just gets board easily." I said looking at him, seriously that boy just needed to act up and show Jess he is a man and then she will stay with him.

"Bella he's talking about you not Jess." He spat, I stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at him, his face hard and full of fury. "I'm glad I'm not Edward I would hate to hear the things running through his mind but to listen to them spilling from his mouth to his little bum chums…. Ugh."

I was speechless, for one thing I had never seen this side of Emmett but for him to be on the verge of ripping Mikes head off… what ever the blond had said had seriously offended him.

"Just ignore him." I said soothingly placing my free hand on his shoulder and smiling sweetly at him before pulling him back down the corridor. "You're the one who has me."

"Don't I know it." He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder still holding onto my hand.

"There you are." Alice's voice called out as she made her way over to us, "and I have to say it is about time for the both of you, you know what I'm talking about." She took my hand and pulled me from Emmett and into the class room before I could do anything. "He'll be out side when class ends."

+V+

Class went by fast, Alice commented on the skating we did last night saying that we work well together for improvisation. I had to agree we both seemed to know what the other was going to do.

And as Alice said Emmett was stood outside of the class room waiting for me, he took me into his arms as he walked me to my next lesson. And so it went on, Emmett met me out side every lesson and walked me to the next one and when it was time for the lesson with Jess I found I was dreading it.

I walked in and her eyes were on me, there was a mixture of curiosity and scandal. As soon as I took me seat she looked at me expectedly, "So when did you and Emmett get together?"

"Well he asked me this morning but well I think since Monday… Sunday night after our skate." She didn't need to know the details… oh wait this was Jess she did, but I wasn't going to give any.

"Oh my God that is so amazing," I could hear in her voice that she didn't think it was all that amazing. "Congrats on getting through." She said looking away, yep she was still miffed about it.

"Thanks but I think they under marked you on one of your jumps you performed it perfectly better then any I saw." I said I hadn't really seen it but I just wanted her to feel better about it.

"Really?" her face was hopeful.

"I think so I think they just had their favourite already and the rest don't matter, but yes you did a perfect move."

"Your right they have their favourites and that's that we just have to be better, Oh Mikes coming over to the rink tonight he taped the skates and we are going to watch them tonight." She said.

Oh so that was what Mike was going on about to his friends, I just hope he doesn't make copies for people, If he did I dread to think what Emmett would do to him.

The teacher started class and there was no time for Jess to talk to me or ask me about Emmett which I was glad about, I didn't really want to tell anyone let alone her. When the bell finally rang I could feel my heart begin to bounce in my chest at the thought of Emmett waiting for me out side the door.

As I packed my things hoping I was going at my usual pace so not to trigger Jess off on her question attacks, I prayed that what ever Mike had said that got him wound up was now out of his system.

I felt a hand and arm wrap gently around my waist as a chin lay on my shoulder, the same cold chest pressed against my back as he hugged me from behind. "Hey doll." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver and sigh. I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed about how I acted right at that particular moment.

"Hey." I sighed relaxing in his grip.

"I was going to say we were having Lunch alone, but being in a room with the rest of the school and having my sprog of a sister threaten me with literally biting my head off if I didn't bring you to our table we have to go." He said with the look of disappoint. "So I'm taking you to dinner tonight after school, Cathy has said training is later tonight so we should be fine for a couple of hours." The grin I loved over took his face letting his dimples come out to shine for me.

"You don't have to take me to dinner I can cook." I tried to argue, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable with being in a room full of people eating and him having to pretend, that and I still didn't like getting things like that, after seeing and feeling the costumes Alice had got me for the skating I knew they had the obsession for spending money and Emmett would be spending a lot on me to night if I allow him to take me out.

"I am taking you to dinner, no arguments… now shall we go to lunch."


	18. Chapter 18

I promised I would mention this when I next uploaded so Yoshino in the Moonlight3 has a forum that I said I would tell people about so if you have time please check it out thank you again. That's if I haven't done it already but it can't hurt to say it again.

"I am taking you to dinner, no arguments… now shall we go to lunch."

0+0

I had to admit I was excited, this was a date. I was dating a vampire who was over seventy years old, I know how strange that sounds but the way he made me feel was beyond anything I have felt before.

School dragged after he had told me I was going to have dinner with him, he waited outside every one of my lessons and walked me to my next one casually touching my hand or my arm and on occasion my face, I would blush every time is cool touch caressed my heated skin. He would watch my face every chance he had and let his dimpled smile out.

All day we were getting looks I knew this would happen but I never thought it would be this bad, every pair of eyes belonging to the rest of the student body was looking in our direction.

"Ignore them they are just jealous." Emmett would mumble in my ear as we passed through the corridors instantly raising my heart beat with his closeness and hushed voice in my ear. "Oh how I love your blush." He had whispered once more in my ear, making the red deepen and me to hit him in the chest before walking off to the cafeteria.

Lunch was uneventful to most; I sat with Emmett and his family talking randomly with what ever subject that a raised. I was a little uncomfortable as I was the only one eating and what made it slightly worse Emmett would occasionally give me bits of his food, he stopped when Rose told him to stop and how she didn't want to hear about how he made his human girlfriend fat.

I had laughed and thanked her, she seemed taken aback at first then commented with "I just don't want the earache, and any way you can't skate if you do get fat."

Alice said that I should wear what she picks out all the time and that my wardrobe was bland, I just said that skating takes most of my time so I just wear my sweats.

By the time I knew it I was in my last lesson of Gym and I was stood away from everyone as they played basketball. This was the one class I didn't like, I had no escape from Mike like I did in other classes.

"Hey Bella." He said as he walked up to me, there was something in his voice that was different; it wasn't as happy or flamboyant.

"Hey Mike."

"So you and Emmett huh?" he said trying to pull off the uninterested pose.

"Yeah." I replied in a small voice.

"Didn't know you were looking to date." His face was pulled down as he said that as a small blush rose on his cheeks.

What was I meant to say to that, first of its non of his damn business and second it just happened and I'm happy it did, but how was I meant to reply to that. "Oh well, I never… it was just… erm…" great now it sounded like I was making up excuses, which I was in a way but I just couldn't come up with something to say.

As if luck was on my side coach blew his whistle and I had my chance to escape. "I better go before I get caught in the tide of students." I muttered as I turned and left for the girls locker rooms. Like a person fleeing the hounds of hell I moved, I was not going to stay for that conversation.

Changing quickly and rushing out as fast as I could, this was like a routine when involving me with Mike I would try and escape him so many times when I couldn't really be bothered to have to face him to turn him down, it was the most hardest thing to do more so then the triple axel or any complex lifts, he wouldn't give up and it was sad to say but it was a workout in its self to get him to understand that I didn't like him like that.

"Bella!" Came the shout of the one voice I was wanting to hear all lesson long, even though I was longing for it I still jumped, "Why you running, or speed walking to be correct, are you trying to escape me?" he asked as he caught up to me. His face glowing and teasing yet there was a hint of pleading in there like he believed in what he was saying and that I was trying to escape from him.

"Sorry I just wanted to get away from Mike." I sighed and looked around to see if I as being perused by the retriever. When I saw I wasn't I sighed and left my body relax before looking back to Emmett.

"Ha I take it he is causing you some problems," there was a sudden hint of mischievousness in his eyes, "would you like me to talk to him?" his hands came around my waist and pulled me to him. "I could make him leave you alone or disappear all together." He said in a low voice.

"Emmett!" I scolded with anger, my eyes narrowed as I looked into his face ready to scold him for even thinking of something like that, his eyes went innocent and his lips pulled in as he looked ready to take my scolding, I let my own face relax before I carried on "as tempting as that sounds I am afraid his mother would greatly miss him." I carried on with a grave voice showing him I wasn't angry before a grin spread across Emmett's face, as if infectious I grinned back.

"First he irritates me…" pulling me closer to him by my waist as he looked up to the trees behind me like he was thinking, "then he hounds after you, like a wolf, I believe you know understand a bit of how much he aggravates me." He looked down at that and into my eyes, his grin widened and his dimples came out to play on his face.

"Yes but unlike you I can control my anger." I teased.

"Who said I couldn't and anyway with you around me I could never get out of control enough to hurt him, no matter how much I wish to, you calm my beast."

I laughed out loud, "That was cheesy." I was giggling softly as he looked down at me.

"That maybe so but it is true." I looked away from his smouldering eyes only to see the amount of students that were looking at us as they went to their cars. "Come on doll face we have a meal to get too."

"You do realise that if you're taking me out for dinner you have to eat too." I said curiously only just having the thought cross my mind.

"That has crossed my mind, but I am willing to endure it for you, and who knows I may be able to somehow get rid of it… someway." The cheeky smile bursting into full bloom on his lips giving me full view to his dimples.

0+0

The dinner was incredible at first I got saddened as one of the waitresses kept making passes at Emmett, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling coyly at him, she was beautiful to, not a confidence booster.

But Emmett, bless his soul never took his eyes off me and when she tried he pulled me closer.

"She has nothing on you." He muttered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as his cold breath ticked the skin of my neck and ear.

Through the whole evening in the small but expensive looking restaurant, we talked, laughed and looked at each other, letting our smiles out. Emmett would pass me the odd bits of his meal and grin as I ate it with a smile.

When it was time to leave I watched as Emmett picked up my jacket and then like the gentleman he is he helped me into it, before handing the waiter a handful of bills and lead me out of the restaurant.

"Well I think its time to skate."

"On a full stomach." I gasped mockingly.

"Well I will skate for the both of us then for _you are_ the only one with a full stomach."

"Great and if I throw up on you what will you do then hey?" I asked with a smug smile.

"I will still love you." He said simply as if it was the most normal thing to have said. I laughed and let him help me into the jeep.

Holding my hand as he drove and signing along, quite badly to the radio, I knew for a fact he could sing, I had the privilege of hearing him when we were on our way back from sectionals, when I had been dozing at one point or another.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the rink I noticed a car there that I don't usually see, my nerves came back and I felt Emmett stiffen, "What is that child doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"He's the same age as me you know." I commented whilst taking the harness off.

"Yes but he's not you, thank god, so he's a child cause that's his mental age." I laughed and opened the door; Emmett couldn't blink round to my side this time so I managed to get out myself.

"Calm down we don't have to watch the video we can mess around." I said smiling at him and took his hand, pulling him to the door he grinned at me showing them dimples.

When we got in I could smell the ice and I felt at home, with Emmett's hand in mine I was complete. I didn't care what the others thought or said when I was with him, the look in his eyes when he looked at me said it all, and nothing mattered but him.

"Bella…." I could hear Mikes voice as soon as I entered the ice room, he was making his way to me and stopped when he saw Emmett enter right behind me still holding my hand. "Were all ready to watch the recording of the tests." He said looking at me smiling once more. I could see the others all sat on the opposite end with Cathy all facing a blank television screen.

I felt Emmett's hand tighten slightly on mine and I gave a quick squeeze back and smiled politely at Mike. "Sorry I was going to have a practice with Emmett we wanted to try some new moves."

Sitting down on the bench I began to pull my skates on, "Are you sure Cathy said today was a day off for you." He sounded like he was pleading.

"Sorry we really need to do this now or I'll forget." I went to tie my laces when I saw Emmett on his knees, my foot on his lap and his fingers tying them tightly to my feet. He looked up at me with a small smile and I grinned at him, I already knew what was bothering him; I was exceedingly glad he wasn't like Edward who could read minds for that would have made him loose his entire cool.

I stood up and pulled my blade protectors off placing them on the wall of the ice, I looked back at Mike and smiled, "Maybe next time." I took Emmett's hand once more and pulled him on the ice with me.

"If I was different I wouldn't hesitate to kill him you know that." He growled in a low voice.

"If you were any different you would have killed me when you first met me." I stated before pulling away from him to pick up my pace doing my warm up laps.

"I don't think I could have." He skated past me and turned looking me in the eye whilst skating backwards.

"And for that I'm glad." Lifting my arms I held onto his waist. "I rather like living… especially when you're in it." I blushed after having admitted my true feelings.

"Well then, I will make sure you have everything you want, I wont let anything take your happiness away." He grinned once more looking up at me through his lashes.

He gripped my hands and twirled me round so my back was to his chest and pulled me to skate backwards, my arms crossed over my chest. I hadn't realised how fast we were actually going till now, everything was a blur, not as much as it would have been if we were going at Emmett's speed but fast enough to make me unable to see everything clearly.

He pulled me in more so I was resting along his body and lent back, going down more ever so slowly, his knees were bending and I was between them both, my legs together and straight, he wrapped his hands and arms around my waist whilst mine fell out to the sides. I had no idea what he was doing but I had complete faith in him.

It was a different moves altogether he was in a sit spin stance whilst I was horizontal in his arms. As we began to slow he pulled us out of it, sweeping one leg out I lifted it and began to raise, Emmett following with this so we spun round together with one of our legs horizontal and our back in the same line.

Straightening out, we began to skate once more building up speed, gliding across the ice together hand in hand with his other around my waist. Once we built up enough speed I let him lead me once more, the arm around my waist moved and I felt his hand spread out over the centre of my back I bent back slightly as he lifted me off the ice, I arched more letting my head fall back and arms spray out when he lifted me higher till his arm was straight and I was in the air with him skating round faster, spinning every now and then before pulling out to build up the speed once more.

I could feel the breeze we made against my skin and my sweats were rippling slightly signing to me we were moving fast. I felt him drop me but as quickly as he did it is arm were round me once more, one around my waist and the other holding onto one of my legs as he dipped and I bent my free leg under me performing the second lift we had done when he first came to the rink for auditions.

When my skates touched the ice we pushed off faster to build up the speed we lost through the transaction of changing lifts. I spun to face him as he led me backwards, he grinned at me and winked. "Trust me and follow the move." I couldn't say I trusted him as he moved his hands to my hips and spinning me once more so my back was to him and turned spinning, turning under my left arm before he lifted me from the ice once more and brought me up. His arms straight and above his head to an angle so I was more over one shoulder then his head, holding onto my hips, I let my back arch down his chest from my perch on his shoulder when he brought me down to rest against him, and tensed one leg so it stayed in a straight line down his back whilst bending the other to fold on its self creating a small steeple like arch pointing up.

I held onto his hips as I let my body move and bend around him, I could feel the smile break out on my face, I was happy, I was excited at him making me do these moves I never would have done.

He lifted me from his shoulder and turned me so as I landed I was on my skates with my back facing him once more. With out really noticing it I was thrown up again and his hands held my leg straight as the other lifted up behind me curved nicely like a ballerina and arms curved up behind me, I felt graceful.

He had made me feel beautiful, and with other people in the room. My back arched once again and I let my head fall back so that it almost touched my knee. I pulled my self up after a few seconds and let him bring me down back to the ice only to be spun round by my hand and lifter above his head once more all my weight was on my hand in his above his head and legs out in an almost split, performing the press lift, the one like I was deathly afraid of, I hated it more then anything all because when ever I used to do this move I was dropped and almost crippled.

Letting my legs spread out so I was doing the splits in the air with one arm up in the air I smiled, I had never trusted him more then I just have. Lifting his other arm up he swung me down and turned me to face him before placing a hand on each thigh front and smiling lovingly at me before lifting me once more so one leg was higher then the other, and my arms were looped around his neck so my face was close to his.

I smiled at him before lightly touching my lips to his. He placed me back on the ice and took one hand in his and wrapping the other around me letting me slide to the side before him as he bent one knee and let his other lower straight along with mine.

I sighed and closed my eyes smiling, "you know I have never felt that amazing." I breathed.

"You are and you should feel like that all the time." He lowered his face to mine and brushed his nose up my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." I whispered softly back. "So you ready for nationals twinkle toes?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Twinkle toes?" he asked furrowing his brow.

I pushed away from him with a giggle, and tried to skate away, he gripped my waist and pulled me down, landing on his hard body and not the ice, he rolled over and looked down at me as he covered my body with his.

"Now who did you call twinkle toes?" he asked with a smirk showing his dimples that I love.

"Gross." I heard Lauren say. I instantly felt my face heat up and I looked down away from Emmett's face.

"Don't listen to her she'so nly jealous." Emmett said quite loudly. "Come on lets go."

And with that he pulled me up and off the ice to our bags.

Sorry that this is smaller then the others but I honestly didn't know what else to write so im gonna give it a couple of days and hope fully something will come to me.


	19. Chapter 19

Em POV

I got home after taking Bella back to hers, I wanted to rush back and stay the night with her once again, it had become a routine now even after a short few days. I wanted her to wake up next to me every morning from now on.

As soon as I entered the house I was greeted with silence. It would seem that the family had gone hunting; I could smell Edward in my room, so it seems he wanted to talk to me.

I ran there wanting to see what he wanted and when I opened the door I was face with him sitting on my bed his hands clasped between his legs leaning over. His face set in a serious.

"Don't brood to hard bro you'll get a burst blood vessel." I joked laughing as I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Emmett we need to talk." He said once more in a serious voice. He looked up at me and I felt my face drop.

"What's happened?" I asked nervous now.

"Nothing yet, Emmett, have you really thought about this… Ice skating?" he questioned looking up at me from the bed.

"Yes I have and I want to do it." I stated clearly.

"I don't think you have." I looked at him in anger how could he say that when he could read my mind, read that I have thought about it and I would keep skating till Bella didn't want me any more. "Emmett there is one thing you have forgotten."

What on earth, what was he going on about all I saw was Bella needed a partner, she wanted so badly to compete and I… I wanted to know her, now I love her and by some miracle she loves me I was not letting that go no matter what anyone said.

"You're a vampire Emmett." The look on his face almost made me crack up, I lost some of the anger that was welling up inside of me and gained the growing amusment, did he honestly think I had forgotten, the goon.

"And? I kind of already know that one, no sleeping, no eating, not dead after almost a hundred years. What's you're point? Tell me and quit being a pansy about it and stalling." I demanded before I burst out laughing, I knew he didn't like being called a pansy or any other name that was going to belittle him, but it would get him to spill the beans.

"Meaning if you compete you will have photos taken, photos that will always be there to stack against you, how long do think it would be if you managed to win and someone saw you years later with out changing." Holy hell, he was right I hadn't thought of that, crap he had a point. "See, Em you really need to think about it this could implicate us all, you will have to choose between her or you family she wont live forever." And with that he stood and left my room leaving me shocked and torn, how in all that was holy, could I choose, I should choose my family but I couldn't hurt Bella that way.

My happy bubble just popped, I was happy and now I was frightened, I know. What? Emmett frightened? But I was not for my life kind of frightened but I don't want something to happen. I didn't want to loose her.

"Edward, Come back here!" I shouted running from my room following his trail, flying down the stairs I very nearly ran into Jasper. He gripped my arms and kept me still stopping me from my pursuit of my so called brother.

"Emmett what's wrong, Edward just tore out of here feeling all sorts." Jasper kept me pinned to my spot I knew I couldn't hurt him if I tried to escape but I dint want to do something I would regret.

"What was he feeling?" I asked still looking out of the door.

"Well there were smugness not much but still there, anger, jealousy, shame and guilt" he listed; I could tell he didn't understand it but I did.

Edward was Jealous of what I and Bella had, or so I think, so he hurt us but tried to save us. "That kid is so messed up, Edward get you ass back in here! NOW!"

"Emmett Cullen what is the meaning of this, Jasper let him go." Esme called out as she entered the house with the rest of my family. "Edward come here right now and explain what is going on!" wow she was really doing the mother role now.

Edward slinked back into the room, obviously hearing everyone's mind, especially mine that kept shouting at him for doing what he had done. There was a second look on his face, he had done something else.

"What is the meaning of this?" Esme asked looking between us, her eyes hard with anger and confusion.

"I think you need to ask Edward over there what he's done, coz I have no idea." I glared at him. "First you are all for me doing this, now… now you've changed your tune, I don't understand you man, how can you tell me to choose between you all and her, you know full well what she means to me." I seethed gritting my teeth fighting Jasper to get to him.

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle asked shocked but he tried to keep his calm, "Did you really tell him he had to choose?"

"Yes I did, and I feel justified in doing that, he has not thought how this would implicate us if this goes too far. Only Rosalie thought of it, she is human, the volturi would not be happy if they ever found out, also if they compete at national they will be world wide known, making it harder for us to keep our lives a secret." Edward held his face calm but it was that calm face that was turning my anger more.

No one said anything, I don't think anyone could, till.

"I don't think its right," Rosalie said in a sympathetic way but it came out different, more smug, "I like her, really I do, but she's human Emmett, and that will be against us, you could loose control and kill her, breaking the treaty with the wolves and exposing us, or the voltori find out and kill her and destroy us, or you change her and break the treaty… there is no other ways it will end, it will always end in disaster and our family will suffer because of your selfishness."

"I'm being selfish." I cried out fighting against Jasper once more. Carlisle walked over to me and placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Edward how could you do that!" Alice screamed looking at him in both anger and shock. I was so sudden that I looked at her, her eyes were still distant, she was having a vision.

"What did he do?" I asked, not taking my eyes off him.

"She's read it I hope you know and I now can't see what's she's going to do!" I was completely lost now, what had he done.

"Its for the best and you know it, James is back he killed in Port Angeles, your scent will bring him to her, he wants her and the only thing that's keeping him away is the thought that you will kill her, its stupid I know but he's playing a game, if you continue to be with her she will die." His logic was seriously backwards, "You are unhealthy for her."

"Edward, "Esme said raising her hands palm up to him, "if James is really back and wants to kill Bella wouldn't it be best if Emmett stays with her and protect her?"

"No, his mind doesn't work like that he will hurt her and make Emmett kill her, Alice you have seen it." Everyone looked at her, she lowered her eyes.

"Its true, but I don't agree with it, what's happened now will change everything, this has nothing to do with what you're trying to pass of as reasons for what you've done." She said quietly.

"So I leave her unprotected, I don't think so, your view on that is silly and completely back to front, and what did you do, what did she read?" I had no idea what his justifications for this was, what he just said was so mixed up it could not be real, could it?

"I left her a letter telling her to stay away from you and that you didn't want her." He said simply.

Every one gasped and I almost collapsed, what had he done? This was childish; it was so much like a television program with all the drama. "She wont believe that." I said weakly, not even I could believe my own words.

"She did Emmett, I'm so sorry, she believed it, she never had reason to distrust Edward so she would believe it." Alice said her eyes, her whole body slumped in defeat, I looked around the family and they were all looking at me those sad eyes, There were two sets of eyes that didn't look completely like they were upset or even repentant.

"How… how could you?" I gasped. Looking at them both.

"It was to protect our family." They both said.

No one said anything, I needed to tell her. I ripped away from stunned Jasper and pulled my phone out dialling her number quickly, it just rang and rang, there was no answering machine nothing to put anything on to make her listen to me.

I threw my phone at him, he moved ending up smashing the devise on the wall behind him, "You ass hole, how could…. Why would… do you realise how fragile she is, _this_ will kill her, she already said she couldn't stand the let down once more, and you forced me to break her, she never felt good enough and I have tried to get her to believe she is… you both are not my family!" I snarled, I ran from the house and threw the trees, following the familiar trail to her house.

I had to make sure she didn't believe it, but I knew that was a dying light, she would believe it for no one stayed with her long enough to make her know it wasn't true.

I reached her house and without a second thought scaled the wall to her window, she usually she would leave it open or unlocked for me to climb in, nut now, now it was closed and locked. I could hear the soft sounds of music, I knew she would be listening to her mp3 trying to sleep.

I tried to get her attention, for almost two hours I tried, tapping on the window, whispering out her name, I actually tried to force the window open. I was getting desperate; Alice was right she had read it and believed it.

Poignant, sad beyond measurement, how could I talk to her?

Upon getting home I was pulled into the arms of Esme, and I actually sobbed. I couldn't even think of how I felt all I could do was cling to her like a child to it mom, she was, she was my mom and I clung to her sobbing with out the tears I so desperately wanted to shed.

"She locked it." I howled collapsing to the ground of the entrance by the stair case. Esme followed and pulled me to her tighter, brushing my hair softly and whispering things in my ear trying to calm me down.

"Emmett, give her time to calm down, let her sleep to night there is always tomorrow." She said softly to me.

"I'm sorry Em, tomorrows going to be sunny and the day after." I heard Alice say. The utter despair I felt out weighed everything. "Give her till then to calm down alright."

"Wouldn't that make it worse; won't she believe it more if I don't go to her now?" I asked, I didn't even realise I was speaking.

"I won't lie to you, it may do but you cant do anything yet, she will keep her window locked and she wont go out at night, there is no way you will see her for a couple of days… I'm so sorry."

It would be too late by then, I didn't voice it but I knew they were all thinking it. Letting Esme go I walked to my room and shut the door, shutting out everything.

B POV

It had been a day since I had found the letter on my desk, it was an amazing day, everything felt perfect and then I read the letter, one, two days of our going out and it was over, shortest relationship ever.

I knew Charlie had some idea of what was going on, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I for one didn't understand everything, the letter was from Edward and I trusted him, but there was something about the letter that I couldn't quite grasp, if Emmett didn't want me then why did Edward send it to me, there was something missing.

_Dear Bella, _

_I know this may cause some if not a lot of discomfort for you, but I feel it is my place to inform you exactly what is happening._

_Emmett no longer wants you, he was wrong with his feelings, he knows of the risks it causes to be with you, I am sorry to be harsh but the risk of the family is not just his. There are many things that will not only kill you but destroy us, he no longer wants the risk and feels that with you around our family it will destroy us, we mean this in the most pleasant way, even though it isn't, we don't want our family to be torn apart._

_He knows this. We will stay out of your life._

_Edward Cullen._

The words were burned into my head. The more I thought on it the more I realised he was right, I posed a threat to his family, they couldn't do anything that would cause suspicion between them and the humans, and ice skating in nationals was a very bad idea of staying inconspicuous.

All night I cried, playing my music, locking the windows, curling up in a ball under my covers and trying to forget.

The next day at school was the hardest, everyone asked where Emmett was so I said he wasn't in, obviously the asked why. I had no idea what to say to them, so I said the first thing that came to my head, "He went camping with his family."

How would I explain when they noticed we never talked, when we didn't show for training, or when he didn't show up for training? I would have to retire. Seventeen and a retired figure skater, now that was depressing.

It was the second day at school that was the worst, it had finally sunk in what was going to happen, he would be back soon and we weren't together, everyone would see. I would get the comments off Jess and Lauren again about how I lost another partner.

Then there was my dad, what would he say, he liked Emmett, he didn't know we were dating but he still trusted him.

I was at practice on Thursday morning, and it was my eleventh time hitting the ice hard, all I could do was skate around, not even fast, it had been like that since I got the letter. Cathy had noticed like everyone else, she had caught me as everyone else was leaving for school.

"Bella I'm worried about you, where's Emmett?" she asked placing both hands on my shoulders.

"He's ill." I lied once more.

"Bella I know that isn't true." She said her face showing the worry that she had all of the other times.

"Cathy, I'm retiring." I said "I've told Emmett, and it's final. I'm retiring form figure skating." My face was calm, or at least I hoped.

"Bella you can't mean that." Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was trying to figure something out. "Why?"

"I can't handle it. The stress of it, with school, I thought I could but I can't I will still pay to skate here and for privet time but I wont compete anymore." My stomach twisted, this was exactly what I didn't want, it was my dream to compete but I couldn't do it anymore, nothing would help me, I had no partner and I would never be able to trust another one.

"Bella." She whispered, her eyes looked into mine, "He left you, didn't he?"

I startled, "No, this was my decision."

"Okay Bella, I still want you to come to practise, it would never be the same with out you."

"I would love to." I said trying to smile, "Not sure how much use or good I'd be when I keep falling." I turned my back on her as I grabbed my backpack and shoved my skates in it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, what ever it is that's doing this it will blow over." She did know something was going on, but she was going to keep it to her self.

I raced to my truck, jumping in as the tears began to fall down my face. That had to have been the hardest thing I have had to do, I thought it would have taken me ages to tell her I was retiring.

J POV

Emmett tore out of the house leaving us all stood there, he was crushed, more then that, if this could it would have killed him inside.

Edward and Rosalie had began to move out of the room and I followed I had to say this even if they didn't listen to me, or even care.

"Edward you're hurting him by doing this, he doesn't know what he's done wrong for you to do this to him..." I said narrowing my eyes at the couple.

"We had to Jasper; we don't expect you to understand our reasons behind it." He retorted, I could feel the underlying of an emotion he didn't want me to feel, but I knew it was there… just I couldn't figure out what.

"He needs you Edward, he's your brother, both of you, how could you, you of all people know what he feels for her… he knows he has to make a decision on whether he changes her or not, you two doing this is not what he needs." The one thing he had no idea on what to do, I knew Edward knew he would constantly think about it, it was always somewhere in his mind, everyone knew it.

"I can't explain it Jasper, not now… trust me it's for the best." He said.

I felt hurt in him, how could he feel hurt after what they had done? "Rose, look at it from Bella's point of view, she doesn't feel good about herself, she doesn't feel good enough for him… and this has possibly destroyed all Emmett has done to make her be happy like that around him." I said looking at her in the eye. "I hope you realise Emmett's right, this is going to destroy her." I finished off before walking away.

My only hope was that I had got through to them and made them think of what they have done.


	20. Chapter 20

I raced to my truck, jumping in as the tears began to fall down my face. That had to have been the hardest thing I have had to do, I thought it would have taken me ages to tell her I was retiring.

0+0

The day dragged, I trudged from class to class, not completely there. The day was grey and cool and there was no reason for him not to be in school, I would go about my day as if none of this had ever happened, I would go back to how I was before he showed up and made a big impact on my life.

Yes, I know, easier said then done, but I will try I had to, they wanted to protect their family and he wanted nothing to do with me any more. I would remove myself from him. He never loved me, and never will.

Alice wasn't in English when I was in there and she didn't turn up late so I thought I had seen their cars here but I may have been wrong since I was not trying to look.

"Bella! You're spacing out again." Jessica said, prodding me in the arm hard.

"Sorry got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Right, so anyway Mike kissed me." She squealed.

"So you two are going back out then?" I asked, trying to be interested in what she was saying.

"Yeah…" she bit her lip as we went to the cafeteria for lunch. "I mean he asked me out to the cinema and I went and he did the whole, slip the arm around my shoulders move and one thing led to another and he kissed me."

"That's sweet." I remarked.

"So what's with you and Emmett, he's back in school but he's not with you." She looked at me and I could feel her eyes burning the side of my head.

"He's angry with me." I said simply. He wanted to protect his family so fine I would.

"Why?" she gasped, I knew if I told her she would spread it around the school in mere seconds so he would know that I got it, and I would protect his secrets.

"We broke up, I couldn't do this year's nationals so he got angry and I called it off." I said simply.

"But everything was going so well, I mean you made it through." She looked at me and we stopped, I knew we were to far for _them_ to hear this.

"I know, but I keep falling and I can't handle the comments from the other competitors." I knew she would see this as true, she knew what I was like.

"You were so good together… I'm sorry." She said trying to look sympathetic.

"Oh well, you know what they say plenty more fish in the sea… and any way this means your in." I said trying to change the subject from me and Emmett.

"No we're not, if the next couple drop out then we are but until then we work hard to be better." She said looking at the ground with a scowl.

"I know you'll get in next year." I said.

"Thanks, you know I was happy for you… I mean after James and everything you deserved it." She said as we started to walk again.

"Oh well."

We entered the cafeteria and I had to force myself not to look for him, I knew it would be much harder if I did. Forgetting lunch I sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Bella you're sitting with us today?" Angela asked, she looked around me, most likely to their table.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Why?" Mike said, "Won't Cullen want you to be with him and his family."

I won't deny that I was relieved that he didn't say his name; it was hard when Jessica did and Cathy, but I had to deal with it. "We broke up." I could feel five pairs of eyes looking at my back and I could feel myself beginning to crumble.

"What." They all gasped.

"Bella what happened?" Angela asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Mike said, he tried to do the, I'm a protective friend.

"No… no he… he didn't." he did, but no one needed to know that. "I wasn't ready to skate this year and he didn't take it to well."

"But you got through?" Ben asked from his seat next to Angela.

"Yeah well I had a tough time with the other competitors, they can be nasty sometimes and I'm not ready to take then on yet." I lied once more. I hated this.

"I'm so sorry." Angela said, I could see Lauren smirk from to other end of the table.

"Yeah well…. Hey does anyone know when that essay was meant to be in by for English, I was sort of spacing out when she told us?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I think it was for tomorrow." Tyler said.

"I think I better get to the Library then I need to finish it." I stood from my seat, the five pairs of eyes followed me, followed my movements on my back.

"Are you sure?" Angela said.

"Yeah, it's training tonight so I need to get it done." I grabbed my bag.

"Alright then, we'll see you in biology." She said, her face lined with worry. I turned and walked out of the filled cafeteria, almost ran, I wanted to get as far away from _them_ as I could, I knew Jasper would feel it, but I didn't care.

I had done the essay, I did it one night when I couldn't sleep so I had nothing to do now but avoid _them_. At my locker, I put in my books and pulled out the ones I needed. Looking up from my backpack I saw him, he was walking out of the cafeteria his eyes were on me, I knew he couldn't move at his normal speed as people were in the corridor, he raised his arm as if to signal for me to wait but I couldn't… wouldn't be alone with him or even talk to him to hear more.

I shut my locker and shook my head at him before turning my back on him and walking away.

He would follow me to the library so I would walk around in the presence of people so he couldn't jump up out of no where.

0+0

Em POV

She walked away from me, she didn't want to see me, she believed it. I turned back and went to my family, I grabbed my bag from next to Alice, I looked up at them.

"I hope your happy." I muttered looking pointedly to Edward and Rosalie.

"Em…" Alice tried to say but I didn't want to hear it.

Turning I walked from the crowded room again. I could see the accusing eyes of her friends follow me.

Running home I couldn't stop the memories of us together, this wasn't the best way, this wasn't protecting the family this was tearing it apart.

I stopped suddenly, there was a scent, a vampire scent, but it wasn't one of the family's. Changing direction I followed it.

My new phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it.

"What?"

"Emmett, its James he's wait for Bella to return form school, then he'll strike, you need to get him quickly or he'll go to school and we wont be able to do anything." Alice said in a rush.

So James was back. I wouldn't let him get to her even if she didn't want anything to do with me. "Right, keep watch of her."

I flipped the phone closed and ran to her house, he was mine, I would get him and destroy him for all that he did to her.

He was there waiting in the trees opposite her house, the wind was blowing my way so he couldn't smell me with his half developed scenes, a hybrid like him wouldn't have been better then me.

I sneaked up on him and he turned around to face me last second. I flashed passed him necking him with my arm instantly dropping him to the ground. He needed the air he breathed so my hit had caused him to choke.

"What do you want hybrid?" I snarled as I gripped his neck in my hands.

"Get off me!" he gasped.

"No, I don't think I will, you see you are on my territory and I wont let anything happen to her." I snarled at him, his dark eyes and dirty blond hair was matted with dried blood from his victim in Port Angeles.

"She's not yours… you left her, I saw it." He wheezed.

"No I didn't, I never left her I was always there and always will be, I wont let anyone hurt her." So he knew, he saw the letter Edward sent her. Wait was that what he was….

The hybrid took his chance and twisted from my grasp, running into the trees, instantly I followed. He ran fast for a hybrid, I almost wasn't fast enough but I managed to step it up a gear. I chased him to the treaty line, No he would not pass that line and get away.

Leaping up I grabbed him bringing him down to the ground. I could hear the foot falls of many, they weren't human or vampire, so the wolves were close enough to know the treaty was about to be broken. Twisting us around I gripped his shoulders and pushed him into the ground.

"I now what you did to her you sick filth." I growled, "No one will ever have to endure your presence, I will make sure of that. No human will be hurt by you."

"Do it in a fair fight." He spat, his dark eyes glared at me but I wasn't going to fall for that, he already had a knack of escaping.

"Like the fair fight you gave that girl you murdered, I don't think so." I gripped his head in my hands tossing him over my shoulder, "first I will make you feel the pain you inflicted on Bella, then I will put you out of you misery." I said before falling back and landing on him, I heard his half solid body crack under me and the scream of pain that erupted from his mouth.

Rolling off of him I looked down at him, shaking my head and pulling him up by his head, both my hands on each side of his head. He looked at me abut I didn't look, I dint want to see his face as I ripped his head off. Normally I would but I didn't want to see him anymore.

Twisting my hands I snapped the neck clean from his body, dropping it I turned to the wolves that stood on the treaty line.

"I didn't cross." I said as I ripped off one of the arms. "He's the half breed that was killing in Port Angeles, he has also been around here, there are no more from what I know but if there is we will inform you and deal with them if necessary."

There was a low growl from them as they watched me de limb the hybrid. I patted myself down and cursed, no lighter, he had to be destroyed.

"We can take care of the remains." Came a voice from behind me. I turned an looked at one of the wolves in human form, normally they wouldn't be seen in human form in case we went rogue and went after them, silly really, but oh well what can you do.

"That would be great, sorry I don't really carry a lighter around with me." I picked up the limbs and tossed them onto their turf. "Let us know if you spot any more and they come on to our side."

"We will." He said.

I turned and ran, we weren't on pleasant turns really, and we could talk but not for long. It was dark now, it would seem I was chasing him around the woods for hours, time to get home and tell Carlisle.

I knew he wouldn't be to happy, he didn't really like the idea of violence but this had no other option for it unless he wanted to be examining Bella's dead body… I didn't want to think more on that I hated the idea of Bella being anything less alive then what she was now. No I wouldn't let her die, not like that.

I entered the house and Alice was the first to come to me, "Did you get him, you went blank, I couldn't see anything." Her voice was anxious.

"I got him right on the treaty line, the wolves were there, they are dealing with his remains, did you tell them?" I asked looking up at my family, Edward wasn't there.

"Yes I told them." She said.

"Emmett well done, I can't say I'm over joyed by this but at least no one else will get hurt or killed." Carlisle said walking up to me. I just nodded at him and went to my room, back to where I had been for the past two days.

"Emmett no don't please…" Esme said, begging me to stay with them.

"Where's Edward?" I asked with my back to them.

"We don't know." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You might want to find out before he does something else that will upset someone." I scornfully before walking away from them to my room.


	21. Chapter 21

Ed POV

I thought it would protect the family, yes I was jealous of them, his control around her was impeccable, I couldn't have done that, yes he wanted her blood at the beginning but he slowly and surely began to live with it, he almost matched Carlisle's restraint. I was older then him, but he had beat me.

It was childish and wrong I know but I had the reason and the intention to bring James forward so we could stop him, Carlisle knew it was James because there wasn't much venom on the bite wound on the girl's neck he had killed.

So if I split them up long enough he would be drawn out with the idea she was no longer protected, he was always around her, his mind was furious with the thought of his plan being destroyed by our arrival. What I didn't understand was the fact that it got passed the wolves, without us here they had free range of Forks, so they should have spotted him sooner.

But then again he was a hybrid and he didn't smell like us fully. But still it makes me wonder.

My pocket vibrated and I pulled my phone out, message from Rosalie.

'_He's destroyed him, he's still angry at us.'_

I knew he would be, he didn't understand our meaning, we were jealous, even Rosalie was which made me angry, she initial thought was he finds her beautiful but not me. So that got my back up, why would it matter to her what he thought of her, but that is how she is. I was for his control, also I couldn't read her mind and he seemed to be able to understand her.

I ran to the Ice rink I need to make sure she was there, I had heard what she had said to Jessica Stanley that she wasn't doing nationals this year, she had pulled out, obviously Jessica had be happy somewhat for the fact that she wasn't going again, but it wasn't till I heard Angela Webber's mind that I realised what I had done, I knew this was her dream but I didn't know how badly she wanted it.

It wasn't till I got to the rink and sneaked in that I heard the thoughts of three people who were devastated for her, Cathy the trainer was worried about her, she thought about all that the girl went through and that made me feel worse.

I needed to have done it though if I didn't she would have been killed by James at some point.

Hiding behind the pillar at the back of the rink between the seats and I sat and watched. I heard the dull thwack on the ice and looked up to see Bella on her back, the boy John skated over to her and pulled her up, she thanked him and pushed away from him, I saw the look in his eyes, he was worried about her as well. It was Cathy's thought that caught me after that, I didn't know Bella had told her she had retired, why would she so that? She could get another partner, or she could do singles. I felt even worse knowing that I had done this

For half an hour I watched as the others began to warm down, she still carried on, skating and falling, I had never seen her fall so much, I cringed every time she did.

'_Maybe when they all leave she will be her self.'_ Cathy thought.

But when the others did leave and Cathy said that Bella had an hour for her self and left, Bella put her head phones in and began to skate again, slower and working up, she tripped on her boots and came crashing down on the ice, she got up faster this time a determined look on her face as she pushed off again.

Faster she went but as she turned to skate backwards she tripped once more, hitting her side she didn't move, for a while and I began to get worried, she was breathing I could hear her heart so she was alive but then what was…. That's when I heard the shacking breath she took in, the small sob that escaped her lips as she cried on the ice.

I knew what I had to do; I got out of my hiding spot.

Em POV

I was sat on my bed looking out of the window; at least she will be safe now, well safe from the monster.

There was a nock on my door and Alice walked in she looked at me and then walked to my closet. Pulling out a new set of sweats and a T-shirt and threw them at me. "Get changed and go to the rink, Edwards there; he will explain everything when you get there."

"I'm not talking to him." I grumbled like a child.

"Yes you are, he rang me, Bella's killing her self on the ice, he did it to make you leave her to bring James out, no one other then Rose knew, you need to go she needs you." And with that she left me. "Emmett please before she seriously hurts herself."

They planed this… to get to James? They were helping us?

Changing quickly I ran from the house leaving Alice to Explain, jumping in my jeep and racing to the rink, this was it I had to get her to listen to me and make Edward explain.

Grabbing my bag with my blades in I flashed to the ice, I reached Edward and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I know you hate me Emmett but I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't have left her alone for that long, not long enough to bring James out, I had to make her believe you didn't want her, he was watching." I didn't reply to him I looked at the Ice to see her fall, my beautiful angel fell hard onto the ice and I cringed and took a step to her, but she got up and skated again, how long had she been doing this, falling like that. Music was playing in her ears as she skated unsteadily. "She's been trying and pushing herself for twenty minutes and falling every two."

'_YOU did this to her you know, she would always fall when she was on her own in front of people and then she stopped when she was on her own, she was amazing when no one watched her, now look.'_ I was being harsh I know but I couldn't help it.

"I know, I'm here to put it right." He said.

"You will need to explain to her." I said simply as I moved down toward the ice. I watched her as she tried to turn once more pushing her hard to the floor. I rushed to put my skates on and onto the ice, at human speed I moved to her just in case she looked up at me. She pushed her self up on to her feet and wiped at the ice flakes that clung to her cloths. Now to do this with out scaring her, but before I could even think of anything she turned and looked at me.

I could see the tears well up in her fearful eyes, and my heart broke. She tried to turn her back on me but I gently grabbed her hand pulling her around to face me. "Please no." she sobbed.

"Bella." I breathed, seeing her like this was killing me, "Listen, I didn't know about the letter."

"You wouldn't Edward sent it to me." She looked down at her feet and I saw the tears spill over and hit the ice.

'_Hope to god you can make her see, coz if I loose her I will forever blame you.' _I thought. "He lied, he thought he was doing it to save you." I said I didn't know how to explain it.

"I understand it Emmett…" I saw the strain it took for her to say my name, "I understand that you need to protect your family, I do. Just please don't do this any more to me, I don't know how much I can take please I'm begging you." She sobbed harder looking away from me and trying to pull her arm away from me.

"Bella I love you!" I cried out as she tore her arm away from me and turned her back.

"Please…" she breathed out between sobs, her shoulder shacking.

"Bella he's telling you the truth." Edward said coming up to us walking smoothly across the ice, I looked at her as she spun around to face us both, and her face was wet as her tears continued to fall down her deep pink cheeks. "I made the whole thing up, me and Rose. You have to understand we only did it to save you." I could see it in her face that she didn't know what to think of it, she was drained form the emotions she was most likely feeling. "James came back," fear filed her eyes as she looked at us both, the fear taking over her body as she backed away slowly.

"No Bella, don't be scared, he's gone… he's never coming back, I destroyed him." I said looking into her eyes holding my hands out wanting to take her in my arms and never let her go.

"He's telling you the truth, I made the letter, he knew nothing about it, I had to get him away from you long enough to draw James back so we could destroy him, he was killing girls like you and he was going to get desperate to get to you and he would have killed your dad, or the most of the school to just get to you. I had to do something," His voice was pleading and I had to admit he was trying to get her to listen, to believe him, "but Emmett could know either, if he did he would never had played along, he would never had let you be bate; he would never have left you for that long. I had to make you think he didn't want you anymore and to make you not want to see or speak to him, it was wrong I know but it was the only way to get James to come out so soon." Edward was telling the whole story even if it made her hate him.

"But everything in that letter is true, the treaty, the other vampires, the voltori, they would do what you said." I saw the truth in her eyes, so he had put them in the letter, "I could see it coming, I knew we wouldn't be able to compete at nationals, I couldn't let your family be found out before I read the letter I had already thought about dropping out..." She broke off.

"Then why did you retire when you could have gone solo." Edward asked.

What? She Retired, "Bella?"

"I couldn't skate, you must have seen me, since that letter I haven't been able to skate and I didn't want to skate alone… I don't trust anyone to be my partner." She whispered the last bit, it had taken me a while to get her to trust me, to assure her I wasn't going to leave her "I want to believe you, I do but… I can't." tears spilled once more.

I pulled her into my arms, wrapping her up in my arms and keeping her close. "I'm not going anywhere; I will stay with you till you believe me… I love you, with all my heart." I whispered in her ear. "If it hadn't been sunny I would have followed you all day till you listened to me." I whispered.

"Bella, I was stupid but Emmett didn't know, none of the others knew but Rose, I had to, Jasper had a idea, he knew we were hiding something but we only wanted to protect you." Edward said.

"You did it to get James?" she asked uncertainly pulling her head away from my chest.

"Yes." Edward said trying to prove the truth. "It worked sooner then I had thought it would."

"How do I know it's true?" Know this would be good, how did he plan to prove it was true.

"I can't prove it, I'm sorry, so sorry, I only did it to get James, and he was what was going to destroy our family, not you… please forgive us." His face showed everything.

"Bella please, I would never want to be away from you, it's killed me for the past few days, I couldn't come in the day because of the sun and every time I tried to see you when it went down you locked all the doors and windows, I couldn't get in and you wouldn't come to the window… please I love you." I begged into her hair.

"I love you to." She whispered into my chest, her warm breath hitting the hard cold skin beneath the fabric of my top, the reminder of what she did to me and I felt the whole of my body come alive at her touch. "I forgive you Edward and I forgive Rosalie."

"Thank you." Edward said breathing out.

"She may forgive you but I don't, not yet." I said looking up at him, _'You caused so much hurt and for that I can't just yet, I will but not right now.'_

"I know." He said before vanishing.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I muttered into her hair.

"Please don't do that to me." She said in a weak voice. "Don't ever do that to me please, I wouldn't take it again."

"I wont, I swear on my existence." I would never do that not now that I had her, I was never going to let her go. Kissing the top of her head I pushed off on the ice making us both glide around the ice. "You retired? I know you told everyone that we dropped out coz u weren't ready but retire are you sure?" I asked.

"I couldn't skate anymore." She said lifting her head off my chest and looking at me in the eyes. "I was trying to save your family, after I read the letter I was upset but I felt that I had caused this harm on your family so I went about trying to make it easier for you, I thought if I retired no one would remember me as the partner of you so they would forget, I thought if I told everyone that I had dropped out and we broke up because of it they wouldn't ask to many questions."

"Bella that is completely insane, sorry love but it is." I chuckled. "We will compete if you want to."

"No, I don't want to put you in danger." She said quickly pushing back from me slightly to look at me, "If not competing lets me stay with you I will do that."

"You can stay with me no matter what you do; this is your dream Bella."

"Dreams change." She said looking at me, "Your, my dream now."

I looked down at her and smiled, placing my hands on her waist I lifted her up and kissed her lips softly, "As you are mine." Lifting her higher I grinned fully, she smiled widely back and I felt whole once more.

"And anyway we can teach the younger partners to skate." She said looking down at me from above me, her hands gripped at my forearms and her legs dangled down, tilting her I lined her face up with mine.

"So we will be teachers?" I asked smirking, "I like the sound of that."

"Emmett put me down." She laughed slapping my arms.

"No I like you from this angle." Lifting her and pretending to drop her.

"Emmett…" she squealed.

I lowered her and took her hands, "Skate with me." I asked looking into her brown eyes. She nodded and spun her self round keeping my hands in hers so her back was to my chest and pushed off.

She skated as I remembered her doing when I saw her for the first time on her own, I could feel the freedom of her moves, the love of the ice… it had been gone when I was not there, these past few days, she had lost it. But now, now she had it back and she shone.

Spinning to face me when we had built up speed she smiled, raising a leg behind her in a perfectly straight line on a larger angle then I had ever seen her go, she wasn't holding back at all. Letting go of her hands I lifted her by her hips watching her hold her arms out to her side and closing her eyes. Her legs in a perfect straight vertical line making me lift her higher, I would make this the best skate we have ever done.

I shifted her weight in my hands and spun her slightly gently gripping on ankle and resting her weight on her hip in my hand; she got the idea of what I was doing and lifted her free leg up pointing straight. I built up speed and she curled her body and laid a hand on mine holding her ankle. Turning I spun us round still moving across the ice.

I let her drop, still gripping her ankle in my hand but my other hand sprayed out on her abdomen just below her chest, holding her torso up and leg perfectly horizontal. Lifting her other leg she raised one arm and gripped the blade of her boot and let her head fall back to look at me. I lent down and kissed her lips lightly, "You are beautiful." I whispered against her lips.

Letting the ankle I was holding slowly drop to the ice steadying her I took hold of the other ankle she still held onto the blade of, changing hands from where they were on her I pulled her leg around my back resting it on my hip and wrapped my other arm around her waist, her other leg folded up under her. Her hand my arm around her but the other one wrapped around the back of my neck kissing me lightly she released my neck and arched her back away from me, the sight of her neck exposed to me made me gulp, yes her blood was strong to me and called out to me but right now I just wanted to kiss it.

Quickly moving my arm around her waist to lay my hand on her back I lifted her above my head and let her curve more into an arch over my head. The one leg that was once folded beneath her now slowly moved up and unfolded gradually into a vertical line above her. I spun as I skated across the ice. I let go of her ankle and spun more only holding her up with my hand on her back. Tossing her up slightly I caught her in a bridal style way and smiled down at her.

I set her back on the ice and held onto one hand as I spun her into to me and out again. She pulled away and my face fell, but as I looked to her I smiled, she was skating faster around the rink and lining up for a triple axle. Her toe pick slammed down on the ice and lifted her up perfectly and spinning her till she landed swinging her leg out to the side and behind her as she turned and fell into a fast spin and falling into a sit spin. Skating up to her she pulled out standing but still spinning, one of her legs rose up behind her and she took hold of it by the blade and carried on spinning.

Making my move I pulled her to me stopping her from spinning alone as I lifted her up by her waist and raised leg. Placing her back on the ice I gripped both her hands and turned her lifting her into a press lift once more, her legs out horizontal above me and I span her once more. I hoped I wasn't making her dizzy but I couldn't stop I just wanted her to realise how well she skated with me.

Lowering her back down for a mere second as I rearranged my hands, one on her hip as I raised her again in a perfect star lift, dropping her from that I circled her waist with my arm an looped the other around her leg keeping her from hitting the ice, I slowed us down and looked into her eyes.

"You tow I will never understand." Cathy's voice came from the small door leading onto the ice, how had I missed her sneaking up on us. "Are you sure u want to retire Bella I don't think Emmett's leaving now?"

"Yes I'm sure, but we would love to help new couples for nationals." Bella said sweetly as she smiled how I loved that smile.

"Alright… the keys on the desk in my office lock up when your done okay and if I find you here when I come back I will now you spent all night skating and will not let you go to school." She said as she turned her back on us with a grin.

"No school hey, and all night with you, I can't complain at that." I chuckled.

"I have to go to school Emmett I have an essay due." She laughed.

"Stay with me Bella…. Stay with me always." I said seriously. I had to make her stay with me, I couldn't go through the pain I had when I thought I'd never be with her gain.

"Emmett we both no I can't…" her eyes turned sad. "I'm human Emmett, we all fade…. I can't promise you that unless you change me."

"I will, if that's what you want I will, I never what to be away form you." I begged.

"Not yet though, I want to stay human for a bit longer, spend more time with my dad, experience more human things before I do… and then I will be yours forever."

"That's all I want." I grinned kissing her with every ounce of my love and passion for her.

Fin

It may not be the end but it is for now, I will be going back to it and changing things that I think need changing and altering some things and adding others so I hope if you keep with me you can read it, but for now I will be focusing on entering uni, and doing this when I can.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, they make my day and make me feel I have at least pleased some people.


End file.
